Vampire Trouble
by avafreak45
Summary: ON HIATUS! I've waited long, Mr. Malfoy,' she said, 'I've been a patient girl. And now, I believe it is time for my reward.' 'What reward' said Draco backing away from her. 'Blood,' she said. 'Your blood'
1. Prologue

Okay this is another new story of mine! It just popped into my head this morning but I was too lazy to type it out. Until now that is! This is my first "Harry Potter" fanfic so I hope you like it! Enjoy and no flames.

**Summary: **There's a new student at Hogwarts. She's pretty, funny and intelligent. But there's just one little problem…she's a vampire and she has sworn to kill anyone who finds out. But when unexpected feeling flourish, will she stick to her duty…or will the vampire in her take over?

Prologue 

Darkness surrounded her but she could see perfectly clear. She was running through deserted alley her footsteps echoing with each step she took. She stopped to catch her breath.

As a precaution she looked over her shoulder for any sign of movement. When she was sure that no one was behind her she continued running until she came to a dead end.

She looked to her right and whistled a monotonous note. Through the darkness a door appeared and she rushed through.

She slammed the door behind her and turned around. There stood her clan, ready and waiting for her. "Sophie," said the head of the clan. "Do you know why we have called you here tonight?" he asked.

"No, Uncle, I can not say that I do," was her response. Several of the clan shifted, her uncle ignored this and said, "Do you know magic, Sophie?"

She shrugged. "A little. My mother—" she stopped. There was more movement from her clan accompanied with hissing. "Your mother is nothing but a savage. A whore unworthy to have you," said her cousin Mali.

"Why Damien even went with her is still a mystery to us, for it was her own family that had killed him!" said another of Sophie's cousins, Diana. The rest of her clan seemed to take this well for they seemed to hiss more out of delight than anger.

"Silence!" yelled Sophie's uncle. Everyone went quiet. "So, you know a little magic, Sophie?" he asked her. "Yes, but just a little," she said. She was beginning to feel afraid. Yes, this was her clan and yes, she was half vampire, but they still scared her to no end.

She wished nothing more than flee. "That's not good enough," said her uncle. You want to be part of this clan do you not? You wish to become a full vampire do you not?" he asked. "Yes," said Sophie. Her uncle smiled showing gleaming white vampire teeth.

"Then you must learn more magic," he said. "Before your father was killed, he knew lots of magic and he passed what he learned to the rest of us. But I am getting old and my reflexes are not what they used to be. Sooner or later I will die at the hands of a mortal and there will be no one to take my place," he said.

"Hang on, what about the rest of us?" asked another vampire Sophie did not know. "Damien's wish was to let his daughter take over as head of the clan, and that's exactly what she is going to do," said her uncle, his voice stern.

"You need to be as powerful as your father was in magic. That's why I decided to send you to Hogwarts," he said. "Hogwarts?" said Sophie, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"No, Hogwarts School of goats and sheep," said Diana sarcastically. "Of course Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you stupid—"

"Diana," said Sophie's eldest cousin turning her attention to her and cutting her off. "Yes, Dimitri?" said Diana. "Enough," he said. Then he turned to look at Sophie. "Leave cousin Sophie alone,"

"Thank you, Dimitri," said Sophie's uncle. He turned his attention to her. "Yes, you will be going to Hogwarts," he said. "But, Uncle, they don't allow vampires in the school. How am I—" he uncle cut her off.

"Ahh, but that's it, you're not a full vampire—you're half. You can pass for a mortal. You have a reflection and you can walk in the sun," he said. "Not for long though," said Sophie. "I can only stand for a maximum of six hours."

"Plenty of time until the sun goes down, and most of your classes will be indoors anyway," said her uncle. Sophie considered this for a moment. She was deep in thought for about a minute when she said, "When must I be ready to leave?" Her uncle held out a train ticket. "September first," he said.

"September first!" started Sophie, "But that's only one week away! How am I supposed—" Her uncle held up his hand to silence her.

"I talked with your mother last night, and she said fine. She has already gotten your school supplies and robes. All I need from you is an answer. Do you want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked. Without hesitation Sophie said, "Yes, I'll go." "Good," said her uncle.

"Now I must ask one more thing of you," he said. "What is it?" said Sophie. "Do you swear never to tell anyone that you are half vampire?" he asked. "Yes," said Sophie. "And do you swear to kill anyone who finds out?" asked her uncle, his voice grave. The vampire in Sophie was screaming its approval at the question but the human side said otherwise.

_Say yes. Killing is in your nature, you cannot deny yourself that,_ said the vampire half. _But that's murder,_ said her human self. _What do you care for a human's life? Don't be a fool! Say yes,_ shouted the vampire. Sophie took a deep breath. "Yes, I swear," she said.

It appeared to her that the clan was shocked at her answer for the room was quiet. "Excellent, Sophie," said her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle," she said. "One more thing, Sophie," said her uncle.

"Alucard, don't you think you've said enough?" asked another vampire. "Just a precaution, Felix," said her uncle. "Yes, but the girl needs to get home. She cannot stay for long," said the vampire named Felix. "It'll be brief," said Alucard. "Sophie," he said his attention back at her once again.

"To ensure that no one finds out about your secret, twice a month—when the crescent moon turns red—do not look at the moon. You might already know that when you look at the Red Moon, you are a full vampire for that one night. In the school it will be very dangerous for you do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand. I won't look at the moon," Sophie said. "Good. Dimitri," called her uncle. A vampire, whom Sophie recognized as Dimitri, came forward. "Yes, Alucard," he said. "Take Sophie home, she needs her rest," said her uncle.

"I'm sure I can make it home myself Uncle," said Sophie. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yes, positive," she said glancing at Dimitri. He looked disappointed. "All right, off you go," said Alucard. "We'll be checking on you during the school year so…watch out," said Diana. Sophie nodded, opened the door, and left.

Once she was out, she looked at the sky. It was turning a light gray color. _I'd better get home,_ she thought. _I'll make you proud Father, _she thought as she ran back up the alley, _You can count on it._


	2. Off to Hogwarts

Woot, Woot! All right! Reviews for "Vampire Trouble" are much-appreciated homies! I'd like to thank **Rukayah,** **Molly, Ally, Brokn Innocence and freaker1605**! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter. (slump) But if I owned the actor then I would—Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! (Please stand by)

Off to Hogwarts 

Brrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg! Went Sophie's alarm clock. She pulled the covers over her to stifle the annoying sound emanating from the tiny clock.

When she couldn't take it anymore and knew that she had to get up, she reached over to her dresser, grabbed the clock, and threw it across the room where it finally went silent.

_Great…I think I broke it,_ she thought as she opened her eyes underneath the covers. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered something that made her sit bolt upright.

"What's the date today?" she said quietly to herself. Nearly falling out of bed in her haste to get out, she crossed her room and flipped open her calendar.

"September first," she said. She ran her fingers through her light brown hair. It had been exactly a week since she had last spoken to her clan. And now it was time for her to go to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts! How could she forget? Scolding herself for forgetting why this day was important, she grabbed the train ticket her uncle had given her a week before and read what time she had to leave.

"Eleven o'clock," she said breathing easily.

Walking to where her clock fell, she picked it up, muttered "_Reparo_" and looked at the time.

Although she approved of using wands for magic instead of her hands, she had to admit, her ability came in handy when she was in a tight spot.

10:45 said the clock.

"Ohmigod, I overslept!" she said as she rushed to take a shower and get changed. She whipped through her shower and changed into a black turtleneck, a black and red plaid knee high skirt, black tights and black shoes.

For the finishing touch, she added a crystal heart necklace that her father had given her for her third birthday. She wore that necklace everywhere she went. Her father died two years later.

She didn't hate her mother for it, after all, wasn't she the one who chose to be married to a vampire in the first place? She knew that her mother couldn't have done anything; her family had tied her up and locked her in the basement of their home.

When her mother was pregnant with Sophie, she had to flee her own house because the rest of her family wanted Sophie dead. So now, Sophie and her mother live here, in her uncle's chateau overlooking the sea away from any human contact.

The only company they had was the undead kind. Sophie didn't mind though…she was used to it. After quickly brushing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Sophie had olive colored skin that was never blemished with ugly pimples thanks to the vampire blood in her, shoulder length light brown hair, which she loved and pampered everyday, long slender legs, a long face with an average looking nose, (which she hated) and in her opinion very nice breasts.

However the more Sophie looked at herself in the mirror, the more she came to hate herself.

Deep down in her heart, Sophie couldn't wait for the day when her reflection disappeared and she would never have to look at herself again. But, if her reflection had to go, she would have one regret.

She would miss her eyes. She loved her eyes. They were a midnight blue with silver around the outside. In fact, her eyes were the only things she liked about herself. Other than that she would rather have her reflection gone forever.

She smiled at the thought. Then she looked at the time.

10:55

"Shit! Mum! I'm going to be late! We have to get to the station!" she yelled as she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Don't worry, dear, your stuff is already packed and Henry is in his cage on top of your trunk," said her mother once Sophie entered the kitchen and pointing to the corner. Her mother was dressed in jeans and a blue turtleneck.

Like Sophie, she also had olive skin but instead of blue eyes and light brown hair, she had black hair and dark brown eyes.

Henry was perched in his cage clicking his beak in annoyance for having to wait for her all morning.

"Oh, shut up Henry, I'm here aren't I?" she told him. She turned to her mother. "How are we going to get there?" she asked, "We only have five minutes so it better be fast."

"Do you have your ticket?" asked her mother. "Yes," she said holding it up for her mother to see.

"Good," she said. "Now, on means on how we're going to get there," she smiled at Sophie, "we're going to Apparate."

Sophie groaned.

"All right, fine," she said. She hated Apparating. She and her mother stood next to Sophie's trunk and closed their eyes. "Ready?" asked Sophie's mother. "Mmhmm," said Sophie clutching her mother's arm.

Seconds later, Sophie felt everything around her being pushed into her in all directions. She couldn't breathe, her eyes were being pushed back into her head along with her eardrums, until finally—

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" she heard the scream of a whistle being blown and opened her eyes.

There, in all its magical glory, stood the Hogwarts Express. "Sophie hurry and get a seat, you only have a couple minutes," her mother said ushering her to the train.

Once she was on the train, it began to move at once. "Bye, Mum! I love you!" she called through a window. "Good-bye, Sophie! I'll miss you!" yelled her mother with tears in her eyes.

Sophie waved to her mother until she could no longer see her and then maneuvered her trunk through the train to find an empty compartment. Once she found one, she squeezed her trunk inside, placed it in the storage cabinet over the seats, (with some difficulty) and took Henry out of his cage to stretch his wings.

"Well, Henry, this is it. We're going to Hogwarts," Sophie said stroking his feathers.

"Honestly, Ron, how many times must I tell you, _you cannot Apparate on Hogwarts grounds_," said a voice after a couple hours. Sophie had been looking out the window and daydreaming with Henry on her shoulder when she heard it. It sounded like a girl's voice…and a bossy one to boot.

"Oh come off it, it was just a dream anyway, why do you always have to take everything so literally?" said a boy's voice. "Yeah, you really have to lighten up, Hermione. Let Ron be Ron for once. He can make himself look stupid if he wants to—ow!" said another boy's voice that Sophie assumed had just been smacked in the head.

Judging by the way the voices were getting louder, she knew that the people of which the voices belonged to were coming closer.

How right she was.

A minute later, her compartment door opened and in walked three teenagers about Sophie's age. The girl, whom Sophie knew was Hermione, had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked about Sophie's height, 5'5". She was also wearing her Hogwarts robes.

One boy was tall and lanky with fiery red hair and lots of freckles that dotted his face. The other boy was slightly shorter than the redhead and had jet-black hair that seemed to grow in every direction, round glasses, and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

It took them about half a second to figure out Sophie was there.

"Hello, who are you?" said the redhead. Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "What?" he whispered. "Don't be rude," she hissed. Sophie stood up, not wanting to appear rude to these people.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she said offering her hand to Sophie.

"Hi," she said shaking it.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the redhead shaking Sophie's hand.

"And I'm Harry Potter," said the other boy, also shaking Sophie's hand.

"We didn't catch your name," said Ron looking at Sophie.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sophie. Sophie Florence," she said as the four of them sat down. Henry (who was still on her shoulder) nipped her ear.

"Ow. And this is Henry, my Barn Owl," she added as Henry swooped down and allowed himself to be patted by all three of them. While they were petting Henry, Sophie was thinking of other things…like what type of blood each of them had.

_A pureblood, _she thought, _that's very rare. His blood would taste divine. But he hangs out with the Mudblood, Hermione. He's a blood-traitor. He is soiled. But the other, _Sophie looked at Harry, who was still petting Henry, _no. He's a Mudblood too._ She sighed._ Tough luck, Sophie. Looks like you won't have any of these people for dinner._

"That's fine with me," said Sophie loudly.

"What's fine with you?" asked Harry. "Uhh…what you guys were talking about," she said nervously.

"That killing house-elves should be legal?" said Hermione angrily. "She's got a thing for house-elves," whispered Ron behind his hand. Sophie's face fell.

"Of course not, killing house-elves shouldn't be legal," she said.

"Neither should pot, but people still smoke it," said Harry making Ron and Sophie laugh. The laughter was killed when they looked at Hermione.

She was just about to open her mouth to argue when a plump lady carrying a trolley of sweets opened the compartment door to ask if they would like anything.

"Absolutely," said Ron getting up and rushing to her like lighting. Harry got up (which made Henry hoot angrily as he was sitting on Harry's lap) and followed Ron. When they came back, they were carrying armfuls of sweets and pastries. Hermione was next…she only got one Pumpkin Pasty.

"Would you like anything, dear?" asked the Sweets Woman. "Uh, no thank you. I'll share with them," said Sophie. She watched as the woman left. "We've got plenty of stuff here, we can share," said Harry offering her a Chocolate Frog. Sophie looked at the tiny package.

"Are these real frogs?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "No," he said. "It's just a spell. All you have to do is hold it tight, and bite off the head," he added with a smile. Sophie took the package and sat down.

Then she opened it, and caught the frog in mid-jump as it was attempting to escape. Sophie held the frog by its hind legs, smiling evilly. How she loved to see her prey squirm before she ended its life.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed how her eyes changed from a midnight blue, to a blood red. Then, in one swift movement, she stuffed the frog into her mouth and chewed greedily. They heard the frog scream in pain. When she swallowed, her eyes changed back to their natural color and she looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They stared at her like she had fifteen heads. Ron's Pasty fell out of his mouth and Harry and Hermione put down there own Chocolate Frogs and let them escape.

"What?" asked Sophie.

"N-nothing," said Ron. The four sat in stunned silence until—

WHAM! The compartment door burst open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each stood up wands raised, ready to fire anything that came to mind.

"Put your wand down, Weasel, before you poke an eye out," said a voice. Sophie turned her head to look at the door. There, leaning against the frame stood a boy with white blond hair smirking at the three of them. He was tall, with icy blue eyes. Sophie also noticed how muscular he was.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said. "A blood-traitor, a Mudblood…ah, and Scarface," said the boy smirking.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry his voice dripping with venom.

_Malfoy_, thought Sophie, _he's definitely a pureblood. _She licked her lips, _he'll taste delicious._

"Easy, Potter. With the type if filth you hang around with, I doubt you can do anything to me," said Malfoy, "besides, I want to get to know your new friend." He nodded towards Sophie. She stood up.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. My name is Sophie Florence, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said. She offered her hand for a handshake. The human side of her was screaming in protest.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said shaking her hand. "And please, feel free to call me Draco," he added.

"Draco," said Sophie quietly. "Would you perhaps be the son of Lucius Malfoy?" she asked Draco.

"Yes," he said smiling.

"Mmm, I see," she said. "Well, then, like the rest of your family, you're a slimy git. And I suggest you leave at once before _I_ curse you into oblivion," she added as Henry placed her wand in her hand and she pointed it threateningly at Malfoy.

A pink tinge could be seen on Malfoy's pale face but nevertheless, he obeyed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Sophie with respect and satisfaction.

"Wow," said Ron. "That was brilliant."

"You should definitely be in Gryffindor house," said Harry.

"I agree," said Hermione.

"I never asked…is this your first time at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. Sophie nodded.

"Yeah, I'd…rather not get into detail though so please…don't ask," said Sophie.

"You won't have enough time to explain anyway," said Ron.

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

"Because we're at Hogwarts. Welcome, Sophie," said Harry, smiling at her.


	3. The Sorting Hat Must Die!

Okay, this is for the people who have long awaited chapter 3! But first, I would like to thank all of the previous reviewers that were named in chapter 2. Thank you all! Okay, here's chapter three, enjoy everyone!

**Note: **In this chapter, Dumbledore **IS ALIVE!** And Snape is **STILL HEAD OF SLYTHERIN! **

**Chapter 3: The Talking Hat Must Die!**

After quickly changing into her Hogwarts robes, Sophie joined Harry, Ron and Hermione outside on the train platform (Harry and Ron had changed in the bathroom before Sophie).

"Uh…what about my things? Shouldn't I have taken them?" asked Sophie, facing Harry. He smiled. "No, they'll be taken up separately. You don't have to do anything."

Ron joined in by saying, "That, Sophie, is the beauty of magic. You don't have to lift a finger." He pointed his index finger in the air to add emphasis.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" said a voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sophie all turned to their rights to see whom it was that was yelling. What Sophie saw shocked her. She was even more surprised to see smiles on her three friends faces when they saw him.

This was no ordinary man. He was much taller than the average man, nearly three times as wide, and he had a mane full of wild tangled hair and beard. Sophie had never seen a man like this.

"Hey, Hagrid!" yelled Ron as he waved to him. The giant man came over and Sophie found herself quivering behind Hermione. "Don't worry he won't hurt you," she whispered.

"What's not to worry about? He's, like fifty feet tall!" Sophie hissed in her ear. "Hello, Hermione," said Hagrid. "Who's that you got behind yeh?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Sophie," said Hermione bringing her into view. "Why, hello there, Sophie," Hagrid said warmly. Sophie remained silent, too shocked to speak. She stayed that way until Hermione elbowed her.

"Ow! Uh…h-hello…uh, sir," said Sophie. Hagrid chuckled. "No need for the formality. Just call me Hagrid, everyone else does." Sophie again, was silent.

"Well, It was nice meeting you, Sophie, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go with the first years," he said and started to leave.

"Umm…am I supposed to go with him?" Sophie asked as Hagrid was leaving. "Oh, shit, yeah!" said Ron in stunned realization. "I am?" she asked.

"Yes! We've got to get you to Hagrid; you have to go with him to be Sorted! How can we be such idiots?" said Harry hitting his forehead while he, Ron, and Hermione half pushed, half dragged Sophie to where Hagrid was.

"Hagrid, we have someone here to see you," said Ron. He turned. "Why hello, Sophie. What are you doin' here?" he asked. "This is for first years only."

"Yes, we realize that, but you see, this is Sophie's first year _ever_, at Hogwarts so she needs to be Sorted into her house and—" said Hermione but was cut off by Harry.

"And the only ones that can be Sorted are first years. So…can she get on?" he asked.

_Get on?_ Thought Sophie. She looked over Ron's shoulder, which was difficult seeing as he was so tall. She saw a fleet of boats with the first years in them, looking scared and pale. "Oh," she mouthed.

"Well of course she can get on," said Hagrid. "Here Sophie, you can share this boat with this boy here," he added pointing to a boat with a boy with blond hair in it. He looked terrified. Sophie had never been in a boat before and this boat didn't look safe to her.

She looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for help, but they were gone. _Damn them_, she thought. So, Sophie got in the boat, (which proved difficult,) and she and the rest of the first years were off to the castle.

"Hello," said the boy with the blond hair smiling at her.

"Hi," said Sophie, smiling back.

"My name is Jason Pilney, what's yours?" he asked.

"Sophie Florence," she answered.

Jason Pilney nodded. Then he said, "You're pretty tall to be a first year. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," she said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, huh?" said Jason, ignoring her question, "Wow, you must have a very tiny amount of magic in you if it took you this long to get here," he said. This boy had gone way too far.

Sophie stealthily took out her wand and just as she was about to put a Silencing Charm on him, Hagrid yelled that they were at the castle.

_Damn! _Thought Sophie. She glared at Jason. _That boy will regret the day he met me._

Once the first years and Sophie got to the castle, they were mat by Professor McGonagall; a stern looking woman with black hair tied in a tight bun. She was wearing emerald green robes.

She took time explaining the rules of Hogwarts and the Houses. Then she looked at all the first years but when she came to Sophie she stopped.

"You must be Miss Florence," she said to Sophie. She nodded. "Professor Dumbledore told me that there would be a new student joining us," she added. Then she told everyone to follow her to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was packed with students all sitting at their House tables. Sophie looked around and saw to her far left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waving to her.

She waved back and put a mental note in her head to have a stern talking to them for leaving her with Hagrid and the first years like that.

Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool in front of a long table where all the teachers were sitting. There was a battered looking hat on top of it.

Professor McGonagall explained how the Sorting Hat as it was called would sort them into their Houses. She called out names and they were sorted into Houses.

"Florence, Sophie!" called Professor McGonagall.

_Oh shit_, thought Sophie. She walked up to the chair as Professor McGonagall took the Hat from it and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on her head and Sophie waited to be Sorted.

At the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited in anxious silence for Sophie to be Sorted. All three of them were holding their breath. After about two minutes, the longest the Hat has ever taken, Sophie was sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Hat.

The Slytherin table exploded with cheers for their newest member. Sophie looked over to her new table and immediately saw someone she didn't want to see again: Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT?" she shouted. The Hall went completely silent. Sophie ripped the hat from her head and held it in both her hands.

"What did you say?" she asked it, rage in her voice.

"You are sorted into Slytherin," it said.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to Slytherin! I _demand_ you sort me somewhere else, you despicable—" yelled Sophie, shaking the Hat, but she was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Florence!" she yelled.

Sophie looked at her. She looked livid.

"Please put the Sorting Hat down and sit at your table," she said trying hard to keep her voice calm. Sophie put down the Hat and went to sit with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, kindly take your seats," she added to Harry, Ron, and Hermione for they had jumped up in shock and rage at the Sorting hat's decision. Fuming, the three of them slowly took their seats all thinking the same thing: _What the fuck!_

Once Sophie had taken her seat a between Black boy with short curly black hair and a girl whose hair came down to her chin, the Sorting continued.

Jason Pilney was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation once more and at once food appeared in the dishes in front of everyone.

Sophie didn't know how hungry she was until she looked at the food.

"Hello," said the Black boy next to her. "I'm Blaise."

"It's…nice to meet you, Blaise," said Sophie, knowing that it most certainly was not nice to meet him. He was in a House she hated.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson," said the girl next to Sophie looking at her.

"Hi," said Sophie.

"I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend," she added looking pleased with herself as though it was the greatest accomplishment in her life to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

"Really," said Sophie feigning interest. "How very sad for you," she added under her breath.

"What?" said Pansy.

"Nothing," replied Sophie.

At the other end of the Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat stabbing their food, seething.

"Why the hell was she placed in Slytherin?" asked Harry, "I bet she doesn't even have an ounce of Dark magic in her."

"Or Dark blood," said Ron.

"I agree, but one things for sure," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron and Harry in unison.

"She's definitely a pure-blood," she said.

How very wrong she was.

"Uh-oh," said Ron looking at the Slytherin table.

"What's 'uh-oh'?" asked Hermione.

"Snape," said Harry following Ron's gaze.

Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin House, was walking towards the Slytherin table, the expression his face undecipherable. The trio saw him stand beside Sophie and say something to her.

When he walked away, they saw Sophie look angry and push her food away from her. After Dumbledore had said his usual beginning-of-the-year speech everyone got up and went to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to see Sophie and hear what happened to her.

"What happened?" they asked her.

"I have detention," said Sophie bitterly.

"Detention? On your first day here?" said Ron. Sophie nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, do you guys know where the dungeons are?" she said.

"I'll take you," said Harry rapidly. He turned to Ron and Hermione who were smirking at him, like they knew why he wanted to take her.

"Don't smirk at me like that. You all would do the same thing," he said defensively.

"Tou-chy," said Ron smiling.

"Just shut up and go," said Harry. When Ron and Hermione left, he turned to Sophie. Her blue eyes were staring right into his green ones. He looked away.

"Come on, you're going to be late for your detention," he said beckoning her to follow him.

"This is it," said Harry when they reached the dungeons.

"Thanks," said Sophie. She looked at the door and back at Harry. "How long do detentions last?" she asked him.

"About an hour," said Harry casually. Sophie seemed amused.

"You sound like you speak from experience," she said. Harry blushed.

"Yeah, well…" his voice trailed off. "Potter," said a voice. He and Sophie turned to see Professor Snape walking up to them.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory, Potter?" sneered Snape when he was near them. Without waiting for a respose, he said,"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, go now." Harry left Sophie with Snape fuming again.

"Miss Florence, I presume," said Snape. Without waiting for a reply, he said, "In." Sophie obeyed.

Finally after an hour of pickling Salamander eyes Sophie left the dungeons ready for a nice long sleep in the Slytherin girls' dormitory. The only problem was, she didn't know where it was.

"Great. Now, I have no idea where the Slytherin Common Room is, just my luck," she said bitterly to herself. "How am I going to get there now?"

"I cantake you there," said a voice. Out from the shadows came the one person Sophie hated in the entire universe.

"You," she sneered glaring at the sixteen year old blond boy that was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Midnight Visitors

**Hey everybody! I'm glad you all liked chapter three! I would like to thank all my reviewers!**

**Brokn Innocence –** Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Poppycan – **Thank you!

**Molly – **I'm glad you liked it! Before you said if I make the story intoa comic, then it could work. The truth is…the idea came to me while I was drawing a random comic so…yeah. Thanks for your review!

**Fariha-** Thank you so much! I better have that cd by next week!

**Andrew-** (crying) THANKS ANDREW! YOU ARE SO NICE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT, IT MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! (Continues to cry)

**Rukayah-** You finally went on the right one! Pat yourself on the back, man. That must have been hard. Haha. Jk. Goodness, what is it with you wanting me to kill Malfoy? Do you not like him or something? Why? (cries)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter. DAMN IT! But someday…. I will (evil glare).

**Here's chapter four everybody!**

**Midnight Visitors**

Draco Malfoy stood in the shadows of the dungeon, Sophie glaring at him through the darkness.

"Yes, it's me," he said lazily, "Is that a problem?"

"Yes," snarled Sophie, "Did you come to fetch me or something?"

"Uh, _yeah_, that's why I'm here," he said as though it was obvious.

"How did you know I would be here anyway?" Sophie sneered.

"I was sitting two feet away when Snape came up to you, so it wasn't that hard to overhear," he fired back. "Come on, I'm taking you to the Slytherin Dormitory," continued Malfoy, walking in the direction of the dormitory.

When he didn't hear Sophie following him, he turned. She was still standing in the same spot, staring at him with fire in her eyes. Malfoy sighed and started walking towards her.

He was directly in front of her when she said fiercely, "I didn't ask for your help."

Malfoy's icy blue eyes bore into her darker ones, but Sophie did not blink. Her hatred for him was so intense, that she thought that if it took a physical form, it would burn him alive.

"Well apparently, it seems like you need my help," he whispered to her, "So either you follow me to the Dormitory and we never speak to each other again…or you can spend your first night at Hogwarts here, in the cold dungeon. Deal?" He smirked.

_Dammit_, thought Sophie, _I hate blackmail._

She was silent a moment.

Then, in a voice that practically screamed her hatred for Malfoy said, "Deal."

"I see we've reached an agreement," he said smirking, "Follow me."

Sophie obliged.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! _Thought Sophie as she walked with Malfoy to the Slytherin Dormitory.

_Of all the four Houses in this place, I just _had _to get planted in Slytherin!_ _And of all the dirty, no good, rotten, spoiled kids in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy just _had _come get me. What the bloody hell is the world coming to?_

In the time span of four minutes, they had reached the Slytherin Dormitory.

"Here we are, home sweet home," said Malfoy.

"Please. Like I would ever call this place 'home'," said Sophie with disgust in her voice.

"Well, like it or not, this _is_ your home, from now until the end of the year. So, if I were you, I'd learn to like it," Malfoy said sternly.

"Whatever, just say the password," Sophie replied.

"Cheeky little girl, aren't you," said Malfoy, glancing at her. Sophie ignored him. Once Malfoy said the password, ("serpent's eye") Sophie rushed in and was taken aback by what she saw. Although it was only eight o'clock, there was no one in the Common Room; they were all in the dormitories.

The Slytherin Common Room was huge. Upon entering, there were two long ebony colored leather couches, with black and green pillows. To Sophie's left, there was a fireplace with dying embers, and under her feet a beige colored marble floor that expanded throughout the Common Room.

It looked kind of like Sophie's family room in her uncle's chateau, but filled with things that are much more suitable for Slytherins. _(A/N: if you've seen "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"…just picture that, cause, I can't describe something like the Slytherin Common Room…it's just too great. Onward with the story!)_

Sophie walked down the marble stairs to the couches. She reached out her hand and ran it over one of them. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the Common Room.

"So what do you think?" asked Malfoy. Sophie jumped. She had forgotten he was even there. She turned to face him and saw that he had moved from the top of the stairs and was now sitting at a desk near the fireplace, chair turned around with his elbows over the head, and legs on either side of it, his chin resting on his arms.

Little did she know that he had been watching her for quite some time before he spoke.

"It's beautiful," she said looking around again. A small smile crept across her face as silence passed between the two of them again. After ten minutes of complete and utter silence, Malfoy got bored and decided to go to bed. He got up, stretched, and started heading towards the Boys' Dormitory.

"Where are you going?" inquired Sophie.

"Bed," said Malfoy, continuing on his way without looking at her. He walked through a large marble archway and turned right, leaving Sophie alone.

"Pompous, little, self-absorbed, freak," said Sophie quietly after about a minute as she also walked through the archway and turned left.

The Girls' Dormitory was quiet for everyone was sound asleep, dreaming of the start of the new school year, so Sophie had to be extremely quiet as she made her way through the darkness. She found an empty bed, took off her clothes and put on her pajamas. She was very fond of her nightwear, a gigantic black t-shirt that seemed to swallow her in its vastness. (She wasn't very fond of the whole two-piece pajama thing.)

Once she was dressed, she climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Sophie was awakened by noises coming from the Common Room. Going against her better judgment, she decided to go investigate, again trying very carefully to not wake up her sleeping roommates. She slipped on her black fuzzy slippers and went to the Common room.

"Well, well, well, the half-ling's awake," came her greeting. Sophie sighed in relief: it was only her clan. Wait…what the hell are they doing here?

"Diana," said a voice Sophie recognized as Dimitri's. "What? We've been waiting forever wondering when the bloody hell she was going to wake up," she said.

"Yes, but is that any reason to call her a half-ling?" he asked her, his red eyes flashing. Diana flipped back her long raven colored hair.

"Yes," she said haughtily. "If you haven't noticed, _Dimitri_, she's not exactly one of us—"

"Yes she is, and don't you dare say otherwise! So what if she's only—" yelled Dimitri, making Diana cringe.

"Shut up, the both of you!" hissed Felix. "Merlin's beard, do you want to wake up the whole bloody castle?"

Silence.

"Where's Uncle?" asked Sophie. During her cousins' argument she had moved to the couch. She was surprised by how comfortable it was.

"Here I am, dear Sophie," said a voice from behind her. She turned. There was her uncle sitting on the couch opposite her, looking like he was rather enjoying himself.

"These are very comfortable. You're a luck girl, Sophie," he said bouncing on the couch. "So, how was your first day?" he asked her, after a couple minutes of non-stop bouncing.

"Terrible," she replied.

"How so?" Dimitri asked her, looking concerned. Sophie took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened.

"That Malfoy boy is right…you have to learn how to like Slytherin," said her uncle after Sophie had finished.

"How can you side with him, Uncle?" exclaimed Sophie getting up and throwing her arms in the air. She had hoped her uncle would side with her. "He's a jerk! There's no other way to explain it!"

"I agree with Sophie, Alucard," said Dimitri. He was sitting on the couch opposite Alucard.

"You would," said Diana under her breath.

"You know what, Diana—" Dimitri started but was cut off by Alucard.

"Enough," said Alucard holding up his hand to silence the two. "I am tired of you bickering all the time. Dimitri, Diana is your sister…you should not allow yourself to be caught up in her games. You are nineteen, she is thirteen…you should know better." Dimitri ran a hand through his short curly hair and sighed, but was silent.

"Luckily for you, we did not come here to discuss sibling rivalry," continued Alucard. "We are here to discuss Sophie," he said turning to his niece.

"Me?" said Sophie.

Alucard nodded. "We are here to warn you. The Red Moon is coming, Sophie. You must be prepared."

"You just told me not to look at the moon," said Sophie. She was getting confused. What did she need to prepare for?

"True, I did tell you not to look directly at the moon," said her uncle. "And don't," he added hastily.

"Then what do I need to prepare for?" asked Sophie.

"In the weeks before the Red Moon, one who is not a full vampire, like yourself, will develop cravings," said her uncle.

"You mean," Sophie said slowly.

"Yes…cravings for _blood_. But I take it during your trip here, you were already craving some?" said Alucard with a smile.

Sophie stared at her uncle. How did he know? _Can my Uncle read minds?_

At the look on Sophie's face, Alucard's smile broadened.

"It is not surprising. You are preparing yourself for the transformation, in which the first thing you will do when you become a full vampire, is search for blood," said her uncle.

Sophie gulped. She didn't like the sound of that. There were thousands of kids here, what if she sucked the blood out of one of them? Will she be able to live with that?

"During the coming days of the Red Moon, your cravings will become harder to control, my dear, Sophie," continued her uncle. "You need extreme will power to control them…especially in a place like Hogwarts, where the are children everywhere."

"There are adults too," said Sophie, but then she clamped her hands to her mouth in shock at what she just said. Her uncle laughed.

"Yes, there are adults, but children are the most vulnerable to vampire bites, Sophie," said Alucard. "That is why, I must ask you, however hard it may be…to not bite anyone—or any_thing_ rather—during the coming of the Red Moon. Do you understand?"

Sophie nodded.

"The last thing your mother needs to hear is that her daughter has just turned someone into a vampire that is now running amuck in the castle," said Felix with a grin. Sophie laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't do anything like that," she said. "Good, because your mother will have a fit," laughed Felix. She and Felix doubled over with laughter. Finally, after a solid five minutes of laughing, Sophie regained herself and was finally able to ask the question that she's been dying to ask since her clan got here.

"Where's Mali?" she asked.

Felix stopped laughing abruptly, Diana and Dimitri looked away from Sophie's face, and when she glanced at her uncle, his expression was one of shame and anger.

"He is dead," he said.

"What? That's impossible. I just—" stated Sophie but was cut off by Dimitri.

"He is dead, Sophie, and there's nothing you can do to change that," he told her. Sophie was silent. Finally, she managed to say in a voice that was barely audible, "How?"

"Apparently, he fell head over heals for a maiden, and she with him. She asked him to bite her, and he did." Alucard sighed. "As it turned out, she was the daughter of a very wealthy family, who despised vampires, and immediately after they found out what their daughter was, they destroyed her.

Mali was so distraught, he confessed to his crime, and was also killed. Foolish boy. He didn't even think of the consequences, just went and did whatever he pleased. I'm not sorry that he's dead."

"Not one bit?" asked Sophie horrified.

"No," said Alucard. "He shamed us all."

Silence. Everyone seemed to agree with Alucard. It was only broken by a stifled sob from Diana. Dimitri put his arms protectively around her pulling her into an embrace, where she sobbed harder than ever.

"Diana and Mali were very close," said Felix. He had silently moved from the stairs to stand beside Sophie. "You would almost suspect that he and she were brother and sister, instead of her and Dimitri."

"Thanks, Felix," said Dimitri sarcastically. He shrugged. "Just telling it how it is, Dimitri," he said.

"I believe it is time for us to go. Sophie needs her rest…she has term tomorrow," said Alucard getting up from the couch. Diana and Dimitri followed him, along with Felix afterwards.

"Wait," said Sophie. They all turned. "How…" she hesitated. "Yes, Sophie?" asked Dimitri. She took a deep breath, "How did you…you know…get here?" she finally asked. Her uncle smiled. "When you are ready…you'll know," he said.

"Hang on, I have one more question," said Sophie, "When does the Red Moon arrive?"

"Two weeks," said Alucard, "Be ready." And they disappeared in a cloud of fog.

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?_ Thought Sophie, _oh wait…vampires can control the weather. Idiot!_

Now completely exhausted, Sophie went to the Girls' Dormitory found her bed, snuggled deep in the covers and finally went into a deep sleep that she knew she deserved.

**Well, there's chapter 4, I hope you all like it! I'm open to suggestions of any kind, and if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes, I apologize. Sometimes I type too fast and don't catch them. Hope to see you in chapter 5! **

**Redroseternity**


	5. Lessons

**What up! Wow, you guys really like my story! I'M SO HAPPY! You guys must really like me. Unlike my friend Paul who promised to read it, but HE NEVER DID! WHY MAKE A PROMISE, IF YOUR NOT GOING TO KEEP IT, HUH? I ASK YOU! WHAT NERVE! Sorry! Got carried away there didn't I? Ummm…. I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers, and, umm, never speak of this moment again. **

**Andrew- **Thank you! Like I said to you before, there will definitely be a chapter on Quidditch. It wouldn't be "Harry Potter" without one.

**Molly- **Thank you. I'm glad you like the story, and yes, Sophie will struggle with her cravings, so much so…that she goes hunting. Spooky!

**Brokn Innocence-** In this chapter, it is her first day of "magical class" as you say, so at least one of your questions has been answered! The transformation…you'll have to wait and see. Oh, and I updated the sequel to "How Strong is Love" it now has two chapters! (after _such_ a long time)

**Rukayah-** Yes, Rukayah, Mali is in fact, dead. Boo-hoo. Wow! That chapter freaked you out? Cool! I can freak people out with my writing, awesome!

**Note:** As much as I hate to do this…I've decided to keep Professor Snape as D.A.D.A. teacher, and…Professor Slughorn as Potions Master. If anyone objects, I'm sorry!

**Well, I am hoping that you all like this chapter. There's nothing going on, except it's her first day of term. Wait…what the hell am I talking about? The first day is ALWAYS the best! You get lost! Woot for getting lost! In a castle no less! Let's see how she copes shall we?**

**Lessons**

"Wake, up! Wake up! Wake up!" yelled a voice beside Sophie's bed. She was deep under the covers, and tried desperately to muffle the shrilly scream but to no avail. Then she felt herself being shaken in an attempt to try and wake her.

"Go away, I want to sleep more," moaned Sophie, waving for whoever it was to get the hell away from her.

"Sophie, wake up. It's the first day of term, and you'll be getting your schedule today. Don't you want to know what classes you have?" said the voice.

"No," came the muffled reply. Whoever it was that was talking to her, gave a frustrated growl and pulled the covers off of Sophie. "GET UP!" she cried.

"All right! I'm up, happy?" yelled Sophie. She was wide-awake and saw that it was Pansy Parkinson that had disturbed her. A smirk could be seen behind her veil of black, chin-length hair.

"Yes," she said. "Now, go wash up and get dressed. I'll wait for you in the Common Room." Sophie watched her leave. "Who the hell do you think you are, my mother?" she said under her breath for there were still lots of girls in the Dormitory. Nevertheless, she got out of bed, grabbed her towel and uniform from her trunk, and headed towards the showers.

By the time she had finished getting ready and went to the Common Room, Pansy Parkinson was waiting for her. "_Finally_, you're ready," she said with a playful smile.

Sophie yawned; she was still tired. She adjusted her bag to fit more comfortably on her shoulder, and said, "All right, here I am. Let's go."

"Oh, we can't go yet," said Pansy.

"What?" said Sophie in disbelief. _Weren't you the one who woke me up wicked early and told me to get my ass over here in time for lessons?_

"I have to say good morning to Draco," said Pansy smiling. Sophie looked at her. _AAAARRRGH! _She thought. Sophie gave an exasperated sigh.

"You'll see him in the Great Hall, can't you say good morning to him then?" she asked. Pansy shook her head. "No," she said. "I've been doing this since we first started going out two years ago, and he's never once complained so why should I change my tactics now?" she told Sophie.

"Whatever, I'm going down to breakfast," said Sophie, heading for the stone door. She was stopped by Pansy who said, "How are you going to get there, if you don't know where you're going? You may be in sixth year, but it's your _first_ year here. You might as well wait for Draco and me."

Sophie closed her eyes, and counted to ten trying to remain calm. _If I had my way, I would not wait for either one of you. But it seems that I'm in a bit of a pickle, so I have no choice. Damn._

She turned to face Pansy and said, "Fine, I'll wait. But please hurry up, I'm hungry." Pansy smiled and said, "I don't know if I can promise you that." Sophie stared at her. "Oh, God, don't tell me you're going to—" started but was cut off by Pansy.

"Draco!" she squealed, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. She then dove right in, and started kissing him right on the spot. Sophie was beginning to loose her appetite. "Did you sleep well?" asked Pansy after a while.

"Yes. But it would have been better if you were there next to me," was Draco's perverted reply. Now, Sophie was getting sick; she had to leave.

She started walking towards the door, when Pansy stopped her again. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Away from you and your sex-aholic boyfriend," she said. She was already up the marble stairs when Pansy called, "If you get lost, no one will be able to find you."

"I'll take my chances," said Sophie and walked out, leaving Draco and Pansy alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By some miracle, Sophie was able to make it out of the Slyherin Dormitory and to the Great Hall, which she thought was an accomplishment, worthy of a prize considering where she's coming from. First time here and she already knew her way to the Great Hall? Bring on the Order of Merlin! Well, at least that's how she felt.

She was eating eggs and sausages when Blaise Zabini came and sat next to her. "Good morning, Sophie. Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you. How about you?" she said politely. (She decided to take Malfoy's words to heart and tried her best to start liking Slytherin.)

"Fine," he replied, now buttering toast. "But I had the weirdest dream last night. Well, at least I think it was a dream, it seemed so real."

"What was it about?" she asked curiously, looking at him. Blaise took a bite of toast, swallowed and turned to her, his dark eyes studying her face.

_She's hott,_ he thought.

"Well, in my dream, I heard these voices," he began. "Voices?" asked Sophie. She took a sip of pumpkin juice. Blaise nodded. "Yeah, and they sounded like they were talking to you—" At this, Sophie coughed into her glass. This was no dream Blaise had; he had heard the conversation that she and her clan had last night.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah," she choked, "fine." Blaise looked at her, as if making sure she wasn't lying. "So, I was in your dream?" she asked. At this point, she wanted to know everything about Blaise's so-called dream. "Yes," he said.

"Did I…say anything?" she asked cautiously. "No, but the other people, well, I assume they were people, did," said Blaise. "They did? Like what?" asked the now extremely nervous young woman.

Blaise scrunched up his face, trying to remember, "Something about a red moon, or a dead loon, or something like that," he said, "I don't know." Sophie stared at him, eyes wide like saucers. "There was also something about a transformation—"

"Whoa! Look at the time," said Sophie, "I think I'm going to go get my schedule from Professor Snape now." Abandoning her breakfast, she picked up her bag, got up and started to walk to the Staff Table where she asked Professor Snape for her schedule. To her surprise, he gave it to her.

"Sophie!" called someone from her right. She turned. There were Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at her from the Gryffindor Table. She gave them a quick, nervous, wave, and went to sit back down at her table…away from Blaise Zabini.

_Blaise knows to much, _she thought, _I have to tell Uncle. But how can I do that if I don't know how to fucking contact him! Damn this really sucks! This is a great way to start the term…someone almost discovering my secret. Great! _She dug her fingers into her hair, in frustration and gave a desperate sigh.

She looked at her schedule to see what she had first.

"Herbology with the Gryffindors, great! I'll get to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione," said Sophie, her spirits lifting. "Then I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, also with the Gryffindors, Advanced Charms with the Hufflepuffs, ooh I hope I can make it out of that class alive, then there's lunch, good!" She was starting to like her schedule.

Once she memorized what she had for most of the day, she put her schedule in her bag, and waited until the bell for class. When it rang, Hermione, Harry, and Ron came to greet her.

"Ready for Herbology?" asked Hermione. Sophie smiled and nodded.

"Well then don't just sit there, smiling, let's go!" said Ron grinning. "Since when do you like Herbology?" asked Harry as he, Ron, Hermione and Sophie went towards the grounds.

"Since I can copy off Neville, because he got an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L.s in Herbology," replied the redhead. Harry, and Sophie laughed. Hermione on the other hand…not so much.

"How will you ever learn if you just copy someone else, Ron?" she said. "Hey at least I'm not copying off of you anymore," he said defensively. They had reached the open oak front doors where the outside greeted them with warm rays of bright sunlight.

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks. The trio on the other hand, kept walking, until Ron noticed that she wasn't following them anymore.

He turned to her and said, "Hey, c'mon! We're going to be late!" Sophie remained where she was. "What's the matter, allergic to the sun?" asked Harry.

_You have no idea,_ thought Sophie. _But thanks to my mother, I can stay six hours in this horrible sunlight. Damn. _Sophie took a deep breath. _I have to do this if I want to fulfill my father's dream…I also don't want to be late for my first day. _

"No, I'm not allergic to the sun, what do you think I am, a vampire?" she said running toward them with a grin on her face. _Really bad choice of words, you bugger! _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. "No, but you are our good friend," said Hermione. "Come on, let's get to class," said Harry and the four of them went to he greenhouses.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Sprout yelled as the greenhouse came to order. "Good morning, Professor Sprout," echoed the class of about fifty students: twenty-five Gryffindors and twenty-five Slytherins (Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, to Sophie's dismay being two of them).

"Today we will be working with Snargaluff stumps—" said Professor Sprout but was cut off by Seamus Finnigan.

"What the hell are those?" he asked, rather loudly. Professor Sprout looked sternly at him, her chocolate brown eyes glaring at him with disapproval at the use of the word 'hell.'

"I was getting to that, Mr. Finnigan, if you would have let me finished," she said, "I would have gladly explained it to you. And ten points from Gryffindor, for use of such vulgar language," she added. All the Gryffindors groaned and started to round on Seamus.

"And if I hear another cuss word from any one of you, it'll be fifty points taken off. The Snargaluff stump, just as its name suggests, is in fact a stump," she said. Then she grinned and said with a note of deadly amusement in her voice added, "with a dark side."

The greenhouse went suddenly tense. Surely Professor Sprout wouldn't let them handle anything with Dark magic in it would she? After all that was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's job. Professor Sprout laughed.

"I won't tell you what this stump is capable of," she said, "I'll let you find out for yourselves."

And find out they did.

As it turned out, the stump was capable of horribly maiming a person when provoked, and would not stop its senseless beating upon the individual unless he/she was either dead, or left with a severely broken limb. The only reason somebody ever got a broken limb was because the boy or girl's companions had gotten them out in time, before the stump killed them.

Now Sophie was not one to question what a dying piece of tree can do, but after she saw Neville with a bloody lip and scratches on his face and carrying a green pod the size of a grapefruit, she began to wonder.

"Sophie, want to help us?" asked Pansy who was right beside her. She looked at her. "Us?" she asked. Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, Draco, and me" she said, pointing to herself and her boyfriend. Malfoy and Sophie's eyes locked with each other. Sophie gave him a death glare.

"Fine, I'll help," she said. Pansy smiled. "Thank you, c'mon," she said and lead Sophie and Draco to the Snargaluff. Once they approached it sprang to life and started waving thorny tentacles in every direction.

Sophie and Malfoy were able to grab a few and pull them out of the way so Pansy could get the pod…but Pansy didn't move.

"What the bloody hell are you waiting for?" cried Sophie, struggling to keep the tentacles out of reach, "Get the pod!"

"I can't!" cried Pansy. "What!" shrieked Sophie. "I can't do it! It's too disgusting!" said Pansy. She did in fact look pale. Sophie stared at the girl like she had completely lost her mind.

"You can't do it because—oh move out the way!" said a now enraged Sophie and she let go of the tentacles. Pansy dashed forward to hold them out of the way of Sophie. Once Sophie was in front of the stump, a hole appeared and she plunged her hand into it, which closed, around her entire arm.

"Fuck!" she yelled for she was being pricked with tiny thorns. No longer being able to stand the pain, she did the only thing she could think of: she kicked the stump. The hole opened and she was able to pull out her hand and in her grasp she held the green pulsating pod.

She placed the object into a bowl, turned to Pansy said, "There's your pod, _Princess_," and walked away, leaving Pansy with a sour expression on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, next is Defense against the Dark Arts," said Sophie with a sigh. She, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now inside the castle heading to the third floor where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was. Harry groaned.

"What wrong?" asked Sophie. Hermione had told her that D.A.D.A. was Harry's favorite subject and how he had started his own secret class last year and was perplexed at his reaction.

"I heard from a seventh year that _Snape_ is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry. "You're kidding," said Ron at once. Harry shook his head.

"I wish," he said.

Defense class lasted about an hour and fifteen minutes and by the time the students were ready to leave, Gryffindor had lost a significant amount of points, and the Slytherins…well, they were happy about it.

After D.A.D.A. Sophie had Charms, then lunch. After that, she had Advanced Potions with only a select few students: Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, four Ravenclaws, the three Gryffindors, and seven Slytherins, Sophie, Malfoy, and (to Sophie's horror), Blaise Zabini being three of them.

"Good afternoon, class!" said a large man with a very bushy mustache. "Good afternoon…uh" was the pitiful reply of the students. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself, have I?" asked the man as thought they were three year olds.

"My name is Horace Slughorn, but call me 'Professor'," he said.

"Like we're going to call him anything else," said Sophie under her breath. She and the rest of the students had taken their seats. To her dismay, she was stuck sitting in between Malfoy and Zabini, who smirked at her little joke.

"Now, want you all to get comfortable," said Professor Slughorn, "because the people sitting who you are sitting next to will be your Potions partners for the rest of the year."

Sophie wanted nothing more, than to die right where she was.


	6. Cravings

**Chapter 5 seemed like a hit! I thank you all! I give you all juice and candy! I was going to type this yesterday, but it was like 1:00 in the morning and I was tired so, you guys lucked out. Anyway, I'm ranting so here's chapter 6! But first, a word of thanks to our (okay, my) sponsors.**

**Rukayah- **Thank you very much for your review…even though you think Pansy is a bitch. Which I COMPLETELY agree with you on because she just is. Thanks again!

**Andrew-** I just have one thing to say to you…do not be so negative! I accept criticism, but geez! Oh, and I apologize for the mistakes.

**Darkangel333-** You might have to pick a different name, lots of people here have the penname "Darkangel" but hey, it's none of my business. Choose what you want. Thanks for your review though. YAY, IGPX! STICK THAT IN YOUR POCKET!

**Molly-** Thank you. Was there any real need to yell at me? I'm sorry but I had no idea, your computer was freaking broken! Do not yell at me! Who's computer was it? Yours! Who's little brother (not Ryan) broke it? Yours! I don't have one! Life sucks for you don't it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Freaker1605-** HOORAH! YOU CAME BACK! School sucks doesn't it? Thank you!

**Okay, here is chapter six. (finally, I know) Hope you all enjoy while you eat your candy and juice!**

**Disclaimer: **I should probably stop putting these on every other chapter, but since I forget to put them on every chapter…you guys are stuck with every other. Anyway, much to my dismay, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did…I would be filthy, stinking, rich by now. But I'm not. And I'm not as creative as J.K. Rowling. (sob)

**Cravings**

In the week before the Red Moon arrived, Sophie realized that what her uncle had told her about her blood cravings was, in fact right. She _was_ developing them…and she didn't like it.

In Charms on Monday, Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, had gotten a nasty gash on his arm, when he somehow made the paper airplane that they were supposed to make fly across the room have shaper edges, and was oozing blood everywhere.

For a split second, Sophie thought she was going to pounce on the poor boy and lap up the liquid red substance, drinking the precious source until Ernie was no more.

The more she thought about it, the more she could taste his blood. Even though she knew Ernie was a Muggle-born, she still could not resist the urge to do what her clan had done for hundreds of years.

But she knew, she couldn't. So, to keep herself from throwing Ernie to the ground and killing him, she closed her eyes and clutched her desk so tightly, that her knuckles turned white and pain shot through her entire arm.

_Get use to this, Sophie_, she thought, _you'll have a lot more cravings throughout this week…and into the next. _She clutched the desk even tighter, her fingers aching with pain. _When will the damn moon come! _

It was now Wednesday, two days after Ernie's incident. Sophie was still suffering, but she had gotten used to it. To keep herself from tackling people to the ground and lapping up their blood, she now carried a bag of oranges with her everywhere.

The texture of the orange reminded her of human skin, and the juice that flowed out of it reminded her of blood…minus the tang. It was break, and Sophie decided to go out to the sunny grounds and sit underneath the shade a beech tree and eat her precious oranges.

It is here that she had a rather embarrassing encounter with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She had gotten herself as comfortable as possible and took out an orange and looked at it, memorizing every line and wrinkle on the skin. Again she was reminded of human flesh, and her mouth watered at the thought.

Her eyes changed from their usual midnight blue to a menacing shade of red, like they had on the train. She could feel her canine teeth grow a tiny bit longer, but not so long that they were obvious. She grasped the orange in her hand and took a bite out of it, sucking it until it was nearly dry.

"Sophie?" asked a voice behind her. She turned with the orange, sadly, still in her mouth. There stood Ron, Harry, and Hermione staring at her utter confusion written on their faces.

"What…are you doing?" asked Ron. He was looking at her as if she was insane. Sophie hastily took the orange out of her mouth and, wiping the juice from her mouth with the back of her hand, said, "Nothing."

She looked at Harry and Hermione, who were looking at her with more confused looks than ever. Hermione seemed to have noticed something different about her friend. Was it her imagination, or were Sophie eyes a gleaming shade of red?

She had noticed this before on the train, but shrugged it off and didn't mention it Ron or Harry, thinking that it was just a trick of the light. But now that she is seeing it again, she's beginning to wonder if it really _was _a trick of light, or is Sophie hiding something?

"Something wrong, Hermione?" asked Sophie. Hermione blinked. Sophie's eyes had changed back to their original color. "No," said Hermione, "nothing."

"Were you just sucking the living daylights out of that poor, defenseless, orange?" asked Ron. Harry grinned. "No," said Sophie. "You weren't," said Ron. "No, I was—er—eating it like that. They eat oranges like that in the Americas, you know," said Sophie. Ron continued to stare at her.

"So, what do you have after break, Sophie?" asked Harry, trying to change the conversation and leaning on the other side of the tree. Sophie sighed. "Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall," she said.

"Ooh, good luck," said Harry, a grin on his face. "Why is she so strict?" asked Sophie. Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "She's always like that, I guess. Kind of sad, really."

"She never seems to have any fun," said Ron. "But at least she's not like Snape," said Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "And poor Harry," said Sophie turning to him, "you suffer his wrath everyday. You must feel _so_ special," she added sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," said Harry grinning, "I am _so_ loved." They all laughed. The bell for class rang out on the grounds and the four friends went to class. Once at the castle, they parted ways: Hermione went to Arithmancy, Harry and Ron to Advanced Charms and Sophie to Transfiguration.

* * *

"Now today class, we will be learning how to Transfigure objects into animals. Take for instance, this desk," said Professor McGonagall, indicating to the desk in front of her—which Transfigured into a cougar, and back—once everyone had filed in class.

Sophie noticed that the desks were gone and in their place were a variety of things such as lamps, toaster, pouf balls, pencils, and other things that wizards would call_, Muggle artifacts_.

"You must think carefully at what animal you want your object to take the shape of. Once you have a _very clear_ idea of your animal, point your wand to your object and say _Vicissitudo Forma_." The class echoed her. "Good," she said.

"You will be working in groups of three, and when I call your names, you will go to the item that I point to and stand there. You will try to make the object in front of you change into an animal. The student who succeeds at getting an animal that has no defects or mutations, gets a prize," she said and Sophie saw a sly grin appear on her face.

_Huh. Professor McGonagall has a fun side to her personality after all_, thought Sophie.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Florence, and Mr. Zabini, come and stand at this lamp if you please," said Professor McGonagall. Sophie, Pansy, and Blaise went to the lamp, which sat in front of Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Flint, and Mr. Davies…you're next." The three boys went on the right of Sophie's group and stood in front of the pencil, lying lamely on the floor. Once everyone names had been called, Professor McGonagall said, "Begin," and everyone began the lesson.

The class went pretty well. The students on the left of Sophie's group whose names were Emily, Clyde, and Helen managed to make a fluffy bunny out of their toaster, but it still managed to belch up soggy toast. She stole a glance at Draco's group. They had managed to make their pencil turn into a green lizard. It still had the pencil for a tail and Draco was furiously trying to make it disappear. "_Vicissitudo Forma_,_ Vicissitudo Forma!_ " he kept repeating. Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Florence?" he sneered turning to her. Sophie stopped laughing. "Well, it's obvious that I'm laughing at your feeble attempts to make that sorry excuse for a lizard's tail disappear," she said coolly.

"Really?" said Malfoy. Sophie nodded. "What did your group manage then?" he asked. "Let me show you," said Sophie and she turned her back on him. When she turned again, she was carrying a live Arctic fox pup in her arms. Draco, Marcus, and Roger stared. "Isn't he cute?" asked Sophie a malicious smile on her face.

"I bet his nose still lights up," said Roger. "Nope," said Pansy smiling, "he's perfectly normal." She eyed their pencil-tailed lizard. "Though…I don't think I can say the same about your animal," she said with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a blast like a gun and everyone screamed. Something ricocheted off the walls and the next moment, Draco was staggering and clutching his robes a long deep cut running down the length of his arm with blood splashing everywhere.

_Oh no! Not again!_ Thought Sophie. She turned her head away from the bleeding boy and gave the pup to Blaise. Pansy rushed to her boyfriend's side sobbing. "Are you all right?" she asked him. "What a stupid question. Does he _look_ all right, Pansy?" said Marcus sarcastically. "Shut up and go to hell!" she yelled.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" shouted Professor McGonagall and she rushed to Malfoy who was still holding his bloodstained robes. Professor McGonagall only took one look at the wound and said, "He needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Miss Florence," she said addressing Sophie, who was hiding behind Blaise and trying not to see the bleeding Draco.

"Yes, Professor?" said Sophie. "Escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, if you please," she said. "But Professor…I have no idea where it is. Couldn't somebody else take him? Why not Pansy?" she suggested pointing to her. Professor McGonagall stared at her.

"You will take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing," she said in a low and stern voice, "He will tell you where you need to go." Sophie sighed and said, "All right. Come on, Malfoy." Draco followed her. The class watched them leave.

When they were gone, Professor McGonagall turned to Pansy and asked, "Have you ever heard of a Slytherin calling one of their own as if they were their enemy?" Pansy shook her tearstained face.

"No," she said. "All I know is that they've been talking that way to each other since Sophie arrived here."

"Really?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Yeah," said the entire class.

* * *

Now that they were out of the classroom, Sophie now had the job of accompanying Malfoy to the Hospital Wing…much to her eternal anger.

_Why couldn't Pansy just take him! It's not like he has to be entrusted to _me_ specifically! I hate him! Damn it all! _She thought. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and all she saw was blood. She quickly closed her eyes and turned her head.

_And that bleeding just makes things SO MUCH WORSE! I mean it's bad enough to try and control myself, but I now have to take this BLEEDING LUMP OF A BOY TO THE HOSPITAL WING! IT'S NOT RIGHT!_

"Florence," said Malfoy startling Sophie out of her thoughts. Instead of looking directly at him, she held her gaze straight ahead. "What?" she snapped. She knew Malfoy was looking at her.

Malfoy smirked and his eyes held a gleam of malice. "What's the matter?" he asked stepping in front her of her and stopping her. Sophie looked directly into those icy blue eyes of his, hatred and fire in them.

"Not afraid of a little blood, are you?" taunted Malfoy holding up his arm so Sophie could see it. "Malfoy, get the hell away from me," she said warningly and backed away from him, her head turned away from the bloody arm. She fled down the stairs.

"Oh, come on!" said Malfoy, chasing after her down the stairs. "It's just a little blood, it's not going to kill you!"

"Looking at blood makes me queasy!" she yelled back at him. "Does it now," he said catching up to her and holding her arm. Sophie turned. "Let go of me," she ordered. "Not a chance, Florence. Seeing you miserable is what I live for," said Malfoy as he held up his arm again.

"Malfoy, you really don't want to do that," said Sophie urgency in her voice. Her eyes held fear. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as adrenaline rushed inside her body. Her mouth was watering at the sight of Malfoy's bloody arm so close to her.

She wanted to do it. She wanted to drink. She needed to. It was her calling.

_Do it! _Said a voice inside her head. _Drink his blood! You cannot deny you WANT to drink. It's calling to you. Do it now!_

But Sophie didn't give in. Instead she pushed his arm away and stalked away from him. "Hey!" called Malfoy. "Where do you think you're going? The Hospital Wing's _that_ way!" He pointed behind him.

"Well if you were _telling_ me where to go, like Professor McGonagall _told_ you to do, then I wouldn't be going the opposite way now would I, Mr. Malfoy?" yelled Sophie two feet away from him. "Whatever, just come on. I think my arm's shriveling up," said Malfoy walking in the direction towards the Infirmary.

"Good," said Sophie in an undertone. "What did you say?" snapped Malfoy. "Nothing," said Sophie innocently.

Arguing the entire way to the Hospital Wing, and causing several teachers to yell at them to be quiet, the two teenagers were just amazed that they didn't try to kill one another by the time they got there.

Madame Pomfrey had patched Malfoy up and he and Sophie went back upstairs to get their bags, though not talking to each other at all.

* * *

"So, did you find out what sliced up Malfoy?" asked Sophie at dinner that evening. Pansy winced. "No," she said furiously. "But as soon I find the idiot who did that to my Draco, I'll have their head."

"Eeew! What's that?" squealed a first year girl sitting across from the two girls. She was pointing to a red, thick substance in a bowl in front of Sophie. "Looks like Blood Pudding," said Blaise who was sitting next to the girl.

"I'll pay you ten Galleons if you try it, Pansy," said Malfoy sitting next to him. He was smirking. "Twenty if you eat a bowl-full," he added. Pansy stared at him.

"You've got to be kidding, there's no way I'm eating that rubbish," she retorted. Malfoy turned to Blaise. "Hmm," he said in mock concentration. "The twenty Galleons _does_ sound tempting…" Malfoy and Pansy stared at him, Malfoy looking hopeful.

"Pass," said Blaise.

"Florence, how about—" but Malfoy stopped for Sophie had already begun to eat the Blood Pudding.

"Well Draco, looks like you have to pay Sophie twenty Galleons," said Pansy. She and Blaise were smirking. Sophie shook her head, her mouth full of the gelatinous goo. She swallowed.

"You don't have to pay me, Malfoy. I like it," she said and began to eat more.

"You _what_?" said the three of them in unison staring at her as she ate more pudding.

_This girl is not normal! _They all thought.

**Sorry for the wicked long update, guys! I was grounded for a month. I hope you like this chapter and pay no heed to the notes to the reviewers at the top of the page. They've been there a long time and now they don't mean anything. Just ignore them. Tell me what you think! See ya later!**

* * *

New Spell for you's!

_Vicissitudo ( vee-chi-si-too-doe) Forma_

_change form_


	7. A Letter fom Mum and Uncle

**Well…this Thursday evening I spent nearly clawing out my eyes because my sister was being a bitch was the best time I've had in my life. NOT! TODAY SUCKED! OKAY, I WANTED TO WATCH "AVATAR" BUT MY SISTER, BEING THE SELFISH LITTLE BRAT SHE IS SAID "oh, we'll alternate" BUT SHE NEVER DID! SHE…AARGH! Whatever, let's just get back to the story. Enjoy chapter seven.**

**Molly-** Thanks for the compliment! I won't go so far as to call me an "expert" on Harry Potter…but thanks anyway!

**BleedingAngel333-** TALK ABOUT YOUR GOTH TITLE! Thanks for reviewing. But, why did you have to review again just to bash IGPX? And One Piece? You are the weirdest person on the planet.

**Andrew-** Yes…I should have gotten rich, shouldn't I? Unfortunately, I am but a lowly girl, who dreams of becoming as great a writer as the wondrous JKR. Basically, as much as I want the money…I'm stuck here on fanfiction. Go figure.

**Rebellion Author**- Thanks for your review. Hope to see you again soon!

**Sarah**- Okay, truth be told…I almost forgot to add you. If you don't review, then you're forgotten. But I'm glad I remembered you though.

**Freaker1605**- Hey, hey! Thanks for your review! Sorry about your laptop and writer's block. To tell you the truth, I had mild writer's block as I was writing this. (The letters were hard to come up with.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Anyway, here's chapter seven you guys! Enjoy!**

**A letter from Mum and Uncle**

Sophie got up early the next day and looked outside her dormitory window. The sky was beginning to turn as light gray color and the moon was beginning to fade. A sudden chill came over her. It was beginning to form.

Sometime next week she'll be a vampire. Can she control herself until then? She shuddered. _Don't think about it_, she thought, _just try and get through it. _And with that thought, she grabbed her towel and uniform and headed for the showers.

* * *

**Gryffindor Tower: Boy's Dorm** _(A/N: Whoa! Strange)_

Light was mercilessly shining its way through the window above Harry Potter's four poster, and birds were singing their shrilly songs.

_No! Shut the fuck up, you damn birds! Let me sleep, who cares if it's Thursday! _He thought as he pulled the covers over his head. Then he felt a hard thump. He'd just been hit with a pillow.

"Wake up, mate it's Thursday," said Seamus. Harry felt another thump. "Wake up, Harry. C'mon," said Ron. He sounded sleepy and irritable. Harry didn't move. He wanted to lie there and sleep and not be disturbed. He screwed up his eyes and tried to block out his friends.

"C'mon, let's wake up Neville and Dean," said Seamus, "We'll wake up Harry later." "All right," said Ron, mischief in his voice. He seemed to be wide-awake now. Then the two of them rushed off.

Seamus jumped on Dean's bed and Ron jumped on Neville's both of them hollering, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" at the top of their lungs. Dean and Neville started shouting them down at once. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, boo-hoo," said Seamus, "C'mon get up you lazy asses, we have classes to get to."

"C'mon, let's wake up Harry," said Dean, moving towards Harry's bed. Ron put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "What?" said Dean, turning. Ron had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Let's wake him up in style," he said. Dean, Seamus, and Neville stared at him. "Follow my lead," he said, grabbing his wand from his bedside table. The other three followed suit.

Ron pointed his wand at his throat. The others did the same, confusion still on their faces. "_Sonorus_," Ron whispered, grinning at them all. Finally, they understood and heir faces split into grins like Ron's. He pointed to Harry's bed, with its occupant still in it.

The four of them silently crept toward it. Neville and Ron went to the left of Harry's bed; Dean and Seamus to the right. They crouched low.

Ron put up a fist. "One," he held up his index finger. "Two," the middle. "Three!" The ring and at once they shouted in magically magnified voices: "HARRY POTTER! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Harry didn't move. "_Quietus_," they all said.

"Harry?" said Seamus shaking him. "Harry, c'mon. Stop being stupid," said Ron also shaking the bed. "Hang on," said Neville, "Dean."

"Yeah," he said. "Pull of the covers," said Neville. He pulled off the covers and they discovered that "Harry" was a pile of strategically placed pillows.

"Do you think he Transfigured himself?" asked Neville. "Maybe," said Dean. "What if he can't Transfigure back?" asked Seamus with concern in his voice. "Oh shit. C'mon we have to try and Transfigure him back!" said Ron and the four of them desperately tried to Transfigure their friend back to normal.

* * *

**Great Hall**

Meanwhile, the _real _Harry Potter was downstairs in the Great Hall happily eating his pancakes, hash browns, and fried eggs…with some milk. _(A/N: Chocolate milk!) _

_Morons_, he thought, _I could hear them magnifying their voices. They need to be quieter. _He laughed. "Morning, Harry," said Hermione sitting next to him. "Morning, Hermione," said Harry, snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione. Harry told her everything, although failing to control his fits of laughter. By the time he was done, (which took considerably longer than expected) Hermione was smiling. "That was a really horrible thing they tried to do to you," she said.

"Yeah, well, hopefully they're smart enough to realize that the pillows in my bed are just pillows and they're not trying to Transfigure them into me," said Harry.

* * *

**Boy's Dorm (again)**

All four boys were dressed but still trying to Transfigure the pillows. "Dean, you're saying the incantation wrong!" yelled Ron. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm repeating what you're saying!" he yelled back.

"What if Harry's stuck like this forever?" wailed Neville. "Don't be a prat, Neville! Shut up and say the incantation!" said Seamus. "Don't worry, Harry! We'll get you back to normal soon!" yelled Ron.

* * *

**Great Hall**

"No…they're not that smart," said Hermione. "Yeah, you're right," said Harry.

* * *

**Dorm**

All four boys were screaming with fury at each other. Dean even went so far as to throw one of the pillows. "AAHH! HARRY'S HEAD!" yelled Neville. Ron was too angry to speak. Nothing seemed to be working.

"AAARRGH! SCREW IT! I'M FUCKING HUNGRY! I'm going to breakfast," he finally yelled and walked out of the dormitory. The rest followed.

* * *

**Hall**

"Harry, I want to talk to you and Ron about something," said Hermione. Just then Ron came up behind Harry and Hermione followed by Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They all had shocked and angry expressions on their faces.

Of course, Harry didn't notice this…but Hermione did. "Uh, Harry," she said. "Yeah," he answered. "You might want to turn around," she said. He did.

"Oh, hey guys!" he said with a smile. The four boys took deep breaths…and screamed. "YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!" they yelled.

"Guys, calm down—" started Harry. "FUCK YOU!" they yelled, cutting Harry off. They took one last angry stare at Harry and then Neville, Seamus, and Dean, went to go take their seats.

Ron sat on the other side of Harry, seething. There was a pause. "Well, now that we're all here," said Hermione cheerfully, "I want to talk to you all about Sophie."

"What about her?" asked Ron, "she's nice."

"And friendly," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I mean, haven't you noticed anything _strange_ about her? Like _yesterday_?" said Hermione. Both boys looked at her blankly. Hermione groaned. "Her eyes changed color. Like they had on the train. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," said Harry. "They turned red, right?" Hermione nodded. "They changed again yesterday?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded again. "Hm…I didn't notice that," he said.

"Do you think she's a mutant or something, Hermione?" said Harry. His friend busied herself with her pancakes. "No," she said.

"Meh-my-mm-mu-mumermed?" asked Ron, his mouth bursting with hash browns. "Ron, don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude," said Hermione with a sigh. Ron swallowed.

"Then why are you concerned?" he asked again. "Because…" she hesitated. "Be-cause?" said Harry. "…Because I think she might be hiding something," Hermione finally said. All three of them were silent.

Then Ron said, "Speak of the devil," and looked over at the Slytherin table where Sophie was sitting with the rest of them.

* * *

**Slytherin Table**

Sophie was sitting in between Roger Davies and Clyde Cunningham. He and Helen were having a heated discussion about their bunny that belched up toast in Transfiguration yesterday. "Look, it's not my fault that the stupid rabbit wretched toast Clyde, so stop nagging me about it!" hissed Helen.

"I'm not saying it was your fault, Helen. All I'm saying is—" said Clyde. "I don't really care what you have to say, Clyde. Just shut the hell up and leave me alone," said Helen. Sophie was picking at her food, too worried about the week to come.

"Sophie," said Roger. She looked at him. "Are you all right? You're hardly eating. Do you need to go to the Infirmary?" Sophie shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. "Are you sure?" asked Pansy, two seats down. "You look pale."

Sophie's eyes widened. She looked at her hand. It was indeed pale, but thankfully not white. "No, I'm fine. I don't need to go anywhere," she repeated. Suddenly there came a rush of noise from above their heads and thousands of owls came into the Great Hall.

Everyone at the table got an owl delivered to them, including Sophie. A Tawny Owl had a medium sized jar of red lollipops in its talons and a letter in its beak.

"All right, Sophie's got sweets!" said Roger reaching for the candy. Sophie grabbed his hand, glaring at him. "Don't…touch…my things," she said letting go and moving her plate away to allow the Tawny room.

"What've you got for me, Pan?" she asked it. "Pan?" said Pansy. Sophie nodded. "He's my mothers'," she said. She took the letter from his beak and he jumped off the lollipops. Sophie tore open the letter. It was from her uncle.

_Dearest Sophie,_

_My darling niece, how is everything going for you? I hope you are handling your little problem well. Everything is fine here. Your mother is well (your cousins and I visit her every night) and so are your cousins and Felix. They can't wait to see you again. (Especially Dimitri. For some reason he's ecstatic to come and see you. No one can figure out why and when we ask him…he yells at us and storms off. Oh well, what can you do with a nineteen-year-old vampire? Oops! Remember to burn this when you're done reading. And make sure no one's reading over your shoulder) _

Sophie looked. Everyone else was busy with their own owls and letters and didn't even notice her. _Thank God_, she thought and continued with her letter.

_I have news for you, Sophie. The Red Moon will come a week from tomorrow, and I must warn you of some things. As the Moon draws near, you will notice that your cravings will become more intense and your skin will be turning white. Also, when you show emotion, particularly anger, your eyes will turn red and your teeth will elongate. During the next week you must not show emotion, however hard it may be. It will only make things worse for you, much worse. We send you love. _

_Your ever-loving Uncle, _

_Alucard_

_P.S.- On the Wednesday before the Red Moon, try to find the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. That is where we'll be when the Moon arrives. (It's also how we've been getting into the school) But…uh… you might want to try to find the seventh floor first and then try to find the Room of Requirements since…well…this is your first time being at Hogwarts. Oh, and burn this letter. Love you, good-bye._

Sophie smiled. _My uncle_, she thought. Then she closed her eyes and the letter burst into flames in her hand. "Whoa!" said Roger. "How the hell did you do that?" Sophie opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked. "Make the letter bust into flames while you were still holding it," he said. Sophie stared at him. Then she smiled, seductively. "Roger, come here," she said beckoning him closer to her. He blushed red, but moved closer.

She placed a hand on the back of his head and kept ushering him towards her. They were nose to nose now and Roger was blushing like mad. Her blue eyes were piercing into his brown ones.

"You didn't see anything," she said clearly but quietly so no one else could hear. "But the letter—" said Roger but Sophie put a finger to his lips stopping him in mid-sentence. She moved closer. "You…didn't…see…anything," she repeated.

"I didn't see anything," said Roger. He couldn't help but repeat what she was saying. She seemed to be…controlling his thoughts.

_It's all in your mind, _said a voice inside his head. _You're just seeing things…it's not real. _

"It's all in your mind," Sophie whispered, "You're just seeing things…it's not real. You saw nothing."

"I saw nothing. Nothing at all," said Roger. A cold sweat was on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. Sophie smiled. "Good boy," she said and let go of him. Then she turned her attention back to the owl.

* * *

**Gryffindor Table**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at the Slytherin table, their mouths hanging slightly open. "Please tell me you both saw the letter in Sophie's hand spontaneously combust so I don't think I'm seeing things," said Ron.

"We did Ron, don't worry," said Hermione. "You both saw what she and Davies were doing right?" said Harry. "Yeah," said Ron. "They looked like they were about to snog."

"But they didn't," said Hermione. Silence. "We seriously need to talk to Sophie and find out what's going on," said Ron.

"No," said Hermione looking at Ron. "We have to wait until she's ready to talk to us."

"But that could take ages," said Harry. Hermione turned to stare at the Slytherin table, a dark gleam in her eyes. "Then we'll wait ages," she said.

* * *

**Slytherin Table**

Sophie was now examining her sweets. There was a letter in the jar. _Well that's strange_, she thought, _but that's my mother so I can't say anything._

She opened the jar and took out the letter. As expected, it was from her mother.

_My darling daughter,_

_Hello sweetheart, how is everything? I hope you are well, even though you are going through your "stage." But don't fret darling, it'll be over soon. But then you'll have to go through it again at the end of the month so…I guess it's not over yet. Anyway, to help you cope, I have bought you sweets! Alucard told me not to give you anything because it might make you hunger for the real thing and he doesn't want to think about that. But I can't help knowing that my baby is going through this horrible stage in her life where she is forced to control her every move. The lollipops will definitely help. Try one…you'll see._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Sophie took one of the lollipops, removed the plastic covering, and put it in her mouth. She gasped. "What is it?" asked Pansy, looking alarmed. Sophie moved the lollipop to the side of her mouth.

"Nufink," she said. "Go back to eating." Pansy left her alone. Sophie continued to happily suck on her lollipop, a wide smile on her face.

_Blood flavored lollipops! I love you Mum! _She thought.

* * *

**Gryffindor Table**

"Well, _someone's_ happy about their sweets," said Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"What do think the flavor is to make her look so happy like that?" asked Hermione.

"Cinnamon?" said Ron.

"Peppermint?" suggested Harry.

"Maybe," said Hermione.

Ron chuckled. Harry and Hermione looked at him. "What?" they asked. Ron looked at them.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking how funny it would be if they were blood flavored lollipops." Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah right," said Harry. "Like any human would love blood flavored lollipops." The three of them laughed.

* * *

**End of chapter seven! Okay, I know it seemed like there was nothing going on…which there wasn't…I apologize. But I promise you that there will be lots of action in the next chapter. Oh, and someone's gonna die…and soon too. Mwhahaha! Oh! And uh, whoever can guess what Manga I got the "Roger Davies being brain washed" scene from gets the next chapter dedicated to them! See you in chapter eight!**


	8. Drought of EverLasting Light

**Wuz up my homies! Hehe. Chapter eight is finally here! Personally I'm glad about this cause HOLY CRAP HAVE I BEEN THINKING OF SOME STUFF! Like I said there will be plenty of action in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and uh, this chapter and chapter seven are connected. It's the same day, Thursday. Enjoy chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer: **(glances around) I have them in my closet. They are mine now, MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! HAHAHA! Get real, people! I don't own Harry Potter. CURSES! Oh, I also don't own the blood-flavored lollipops….it's all Jo's.

**BleedingAngel333 **(and Shanjil)- Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I will get AIM but I need help with it. YOU WANNA TRY BF LOLLIPOPS? SICKO! The other vamp story…died. I didn't like it so I stopped writing. Sorry!

**Molly- **Thank you! You're not allowed to guess anymore.

**Andrew-** SHE IS AND I WILL PROOVE IT TO YOU! (pause) _After_ break. You'll see, just wait.

**Musicswordgirl-** Thank you! You're story's AWESOME! Everyone here, you all should read it! If anybody likes things with more vampires, like I know Sarah and BleedingAngel would! It's HELLSING! YOU LOVE HELLSING! READ IT! I COMMAND YOU! Everyone else should to.

**Rukayah-** Thank you! Could you help me with getting AIM please? I know, I know. I'm an idiot when it comes to stuff like this. But please? Thanks a bunch!

**Sarah-** For goodness' sake, Sarah….SOMEONE WILL DIE! But I'm not gonna say who. (being the evil person that I am)

**Rebellion Author-** Thanks for your review! Hope you like chapter eight!

This chapter is dedicated to BleedingAngel333 because she got the answer right. I got the scene from the manga Hellsing volume three. You should all read that manga. IT'S AWESOME! Anyway, here's chapter eight.

* * *

_We last left off: _"Yeah right," said Harry. "Like any human would love blood-flavored lollipops." The three of them laughed.

* * *

**Drought of Ever-Lasting Light**

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, coming up to Harry and kissing him on the cheek. "Morning," she said. Harry turned red. "Morning, Ginny," he answered. The person sitting next to Ron had left, so she took the vacant seat.

"What's so funny?" she repeated. "Nothing, mind your business," snapped Ron. "Fine," said Ginny heatedly, and left without saying good morning to Hermione. "Good morning to you too, Ginny!" she called. Ginny didn't hear her.

"So, how's everything going between you two?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked at his plate. The truth is, he was beginning to feel differently towards Ginny now. She was no longer the object of his affection, but sort of like a little sister to him again.

This is bad, he thought. If he told Ron, then Ron'll probably knock his teeth out. He supposed he could tell Hermione…but then again, she cracks under pressure. There was no way he'd tell the other boys, they couldn't keep secrets.

He thought of Sophie. Yes, Sophie's a good person to confide in. She could keep a secret, right? He made up his mind. He was going to tell Sophie. "Harry?" said Hermione. Harry was jolted back to reality.

"Are you all right?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah," said Harry. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." "Oh. Well did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, no." said Harry. "I asked how things are going between you and Ginny," she told him. _Your best bet is to lie, Potter_, he thought. _Lie until you can talk to Sophie._ So that's what he did. "Everything's fine. We're both happy and…yeah," he said.

_'And yeah?' The hell was that? You suck at lying! Jeez, at least take a course or something beforehand!_ Said a nagging voice in his head.

_Oh, I know the perfect course for you!_ The voice continued. '_Lying 101- learn to lie before your best friends kill you' that's brilliant!_

"Harry!" said Ron. Again, he was jolted back to reality and was now staring at Ron's hand directly in his face. The Great Hall was filled with the noises of students getting ready to go to their lessons.

"Come on, Harry. The bell rang for class three seconds ago," said Ron standing up, along with Hermione.

"Right," said Harry. He was feeling rather embarrassed. "What do we have first?" he asked.

"Double Potions with Slughorn," said Ron with a groan. "Great!" said Harry with enthusiasm. Hermione and Ron stared at him.

_Think you worthless liar! Say something so they don't think you're completely mental! _Said the voice, yet again!

"I mean, Sophie might be willing to talk to us when we're waiting for Slughorn," he said. "Good thinking," said Ron. "Let's go."

* * *

Just as Harry hoped, they had to wait for Professor Slughorn. Malfoy, Zabini, and Sophie were off in a corner. Malfoy and Zabini looked as if they were having an interesting discussion. Sophie looked bored…and sick as the Trio noticed.

The four Ravenclaws were in another corner and the other four Slytherins (who were in seventh year) were standing far away from the rest of the class.

Ernie Macmillan, the only Hufflepuff in Potions, was also the only person to come and greet them.

"Morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said. "Morning, Ernie," said Ron. Hermione was looking at Sophie. She looked very sick. "Ernie," she said. "Do you talk to that Slytherin girl over there? The one with Malfoy and Zabini."

"You mean Sophie? Hermione, you know perfectly well that no other House talks to the Slytherins. They're a horrible bunch," said Ernie.

"Not Sophie," said Ron, his ears turning red. Harry and Hermione knew only too well that when Ron's ears turned red, it was the sign of danger.

"She's not like the rest of those gits. She's actually nice," he said. At that moment, Sophie was coming to see them. Up close, they saw that she was looking pale.

"Good morning, Ernie," she said once she approached them. Ernie didn't answer but instead looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry. All three were watching him.

"Well?" said Ron. "Answer!" Ernie looked back at Sophie. His face had turned a bit pink from embarrassment at being yelled at by Ron. "Good morning," replied Ernie and he bolted away from them.

"What was all that about?" asked Sophie. "It was nothing. He was just being an idiot," said Harry. "Sophie are you all right? You look quite sick," said Hermione.

Sophie sighed. "That's exactly what Roger asked me," she said. "And my answer is I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. "Yes," replied Sophie. "Do you need to go—" started Harry.

"No! I don't need to go anywhere I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" said Sophie, clearly annoyed. Her eyes flashed red, but thankfully the three didn't notice.

The four of them just stood there in silence. Neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione had heard Sophie angry and they were quite shocked. Then Sophie sighed.

"Look, I'm just having a rough morning today," she said. "It's not your fault, it's just that…I've got a lot of things on my mind at the moment and it's putting me in a lot of stress, that's all."

This is what the three were hoping for. Perhaps with some persuasion, she'd be willing to give them more detail about what bothering her. Filled with hope and excitement, Harry decided to try to get her to say more.

"What kinds of things? Maybe we can help," he said. Sophie smiled. "That's very kind of you but—"

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," said a voice from behind them. Sophie turned and found herself staring into the ice blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. Beside him stood Blaise Zabini.

"Malfoy," said all four of them. "Well, that's a first isn't it Blaise? Four people saying my name at one time. I never knew I was so loved," said Malfoy, smirking.

"Correction," said Sophie walking up to Malfoy, "One: we _hate_ you. And two: the only person who would ever love you would be your pug-faced girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snickered. Malfoy's pale face once again took on the pink tinge it had when Sophie first insulted him on the train. His smirk vanished.

"But wait, I'm not quite finished," said Sophie. She was the one smirking now. "You shouldn't worry about how many people love you Malfoy, because if Pansy dumps you, you could always go to your mother. I'm sure she'd be pleased to have you back home with her."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in fits of giggles now. Malfoy looked like he was about to explode. Still, Sophie continued to taunt him.

"But even if she didn't want you back, she'll have no choice but to take you considering that she birthed you and your face was the fist thing she saw when you came into this world," said Sophie.

Then she did something that no one but Pansy would dare to do.

She passed a hand on Malfoy's face and grabbed his chin between her index finger and thumb. Then she said to him, "And yours is the face only a mother could love," and smiled.

Malfoy looked ready to kill. Then, quick as lightning, he took out his wand and yelled, "_Coerceo_!" But Sophie was quicker than that. She also took out her wand and yelled, "_Protego_!"

Both spells were so strong that they threw both opponents off balance and landed on opposite ends of the dungeon.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" cried the voice of Professor Slughorn. Sophie and Draco got to their feet, both of them looking at the other with complete and utter hatred etched in their eyes. The dungeon was silent for a few minutes.

"I'll ask again," said Slughorn. "What is going on!"

Silence again passed through the dungeon. Then Sophie said, "It's my fault, Professor. I was taunting Malfoy…and things got out of hand." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stared at her.

"Apparently he tried to encase me in something," Sophie continued. "But it backfired with my Shield Charm." Slughorn turned to Malfoy.

"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes. I wanted to encase her in a bubble," he said glaring at Sophie. She glared right back. Slughorn face turned red with anger.

"Detention, both of you. I expect to see you both down here at eight o'clock. Now everyone inside, and get ready for class," he said.

"Now, today class, we will be learning about the potion called, the Drought of Ever-Lasting Light," said Professor Slughorn when everyone went inside.

"I don't even know why you were talking to them," whispered Malfoy to Sophie. The class had taken their seats, and was listen to Slughorn. "No Slytherin would be caught dead talking to anybody from any House! Let alone Gryffindor!"

"Whom I talk to is none of your concern, Malfoy," hissed Sophie.

"How long have you been their friend? You're ruining Slytherin House!" Malfoy shot back.

"Sophie, I think you should listen to Draco. What you're doing is—"

"Shut up, Blaise! No one asked your opinion," whispered Sophie heatedly. Again her eyes flashed red but this time she felt her teeth grow longer.

_Shit! I have to calm down_, she thought. _Damn you Malfoy!_

"If you three are done having your little discussion back there," said Slughorn. The three teenagers hadn't noticed that the whole class had gone quiet and now every head was turned in their direction.

"I would like to get on with my lesson, if you don't mind," continued Slughorn. "And that's another days' detention for you Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Florence."

Sophie and Draco just sat there to angry at each other to speak.

"Mr. Zabini you can join them. I expect to see you here tonight and tomorrow—"

"But Professor!" said Blaise.

"No buts!" exclaimed Slughorn. Blaise went silent. "Be here tonight and tomorrow at eight. End of discussion."

"You guys suck," he whispered to Sophie and Malfoy. "Shut up!" they whispered back to him in unison.

"Would the two of you like to go for three days' detention?" asked Professor Slughorn. Neither of them answered. "Right then, back to the lesson," he said.

"Now, the Drought of Everlasting Light was once thought to ward off creatures of darkness, such as werewolves, banshees…and vampires," said Slughorn. One of the Ravenclaw students, whose name was Theodore raised his hand.

"But sir," he said, "Aren't vampires warded off by garlic and the cross?"

"And aren't banshees warded off by the sun? And can't werewolves be killed by a silver bullet through the heart?" asked Cecile, another Ravenclaw.

"Yes, they are. And yes, they can," said Slughorn, answering both questions. "But this potion has the extraordinary power to ward off all of these creatures."

"But sir," said one of the seventh year Slytherins, "How're we going to put _the sun_ in a cauldron? You're going to have to have extraordinary magic to pull that off."

"Ah, but that's just it, young Ian," said Slughorn. "We don't put the sun in. First of all, like you said it's quite impossible. And second of all…we don't need to."

The class sat in confused silence.

"You see, when brewed properly," continued Slughorn, "The potion glows incredibly bright."

"Oh, I get it," said Hermione. "The actual glow of the potion mimics the glow of the sun. That way it can ward off a banshee."

"Correct, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Slughorn. "So that means if the glow of the potion can ward off a banshee, can anyone tell me the other ingredients?"

Hermione's hand, as usual, shot through the air. However, it wasn't the only one to do so. Sophie's hand also was raised.

"Ms. Florence," addressed Slughorn.

"The other ingredients in the potion are garlic, Holy water, and a crushed silver bullet and cross," she said.

"Very good," said Slughorn. "Ten points to Slytherin. Now why did you say Holy water, Ms. Florence?"

"Because vampires can also be warded off with holy water. Not just garlic and the cross," she said matter-of-factly.

"Good. Ten more points to Slytherin," said Slughorn. "You seem to know a lot about vampires, Ms. Florence. Any particular reason why?"

Sophie was taken aback by this question and hesitated. Of course, the real reason was because half of her family were vampires and when she was small, they used to tell her stories about how the vampire hunter used Holy water and the sign of the Cross to try and drive them away.

But obviously she couldn't tell the entire class that. So… she lied.

"Well sir," she said, "They're my favorite creatures to study. I think they're fascinating."

Slughorn seemed satisfied with her answer for he didn't ask her about vampires again.

"Now class," he said. "I'm sure you all know what I'm going to say next."

"We're all going to be making our own Drought of Ever-Lasting Light?" asked Ron loudly with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"Precisely, Mr. Weasley," said Slughorn. "Now in your groups of three, I want you all to get your ingredients for your potion in the Storage Cupboard."

One person from each table got the ingredients for the potion. Blaise went to get the ingredients for his group.

"Sir," said Ian from the Storage Cupboard. "There's no crushed cross or silver bullet in here."

"Those are right here on my desk," said Slughorn. He pointed to two piles of small plastic bags. One pile was labeled with the words, _Crushed cross _and the other _Crushed bullet_.

There was enough for everyone and they all got some. When they were done gathering, each student went back to their tables and started adding them into their cauldrons.

"Alright, I'll read the instructions," said Malfoy once Blaise got back. "Blaise and Florence, you put in the ingredients."

"Why don't you put in the ingredients? Why do you decide who does what?" said Sophie heatedly.

"Can you two please not fight throughout the remainder of class? I'd like to finish this and pass without the constant threat of you two trying to kill each other in the air, if you don't mind," said Blaise. He wasn't in the mood for their child's play.

"You two are constantly at each others throats. Can't you at least try to get along? Just this once?" he added pleadingly.

Malfoy and Sophie looked at each other. Then Malfoy stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Until Potions is over," said Sophie, and shook his hand.

_Finally_, thought Blaise. _Maybe we can get some work done._

* * *

After an hour had passed, Slughorn addressed the class.

"Your potion should be near ready by now. I believe the only thing you have left to do now, is add the Holy water."

Malfoy checked the book.

"He's right," he said. "We've done everything, now all we have to do is add it."

"I'll do it," said Blaise. After they added the Holy water, Slughorn address the class again.

"Your potion should by now be a glowing white," he said. The three teenagers looked around. Only theirs and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's were the only ones whose cauldrons were glowing white.

"If it is, then put it in a vile and leave it on my desk. If it's not…then put it in a vile and leave it on my desk anyway, so I can grade you," said Slughorn.

"Would you like to do the honors, Florence?" asked Malfoy.

"No," said Sophie weakly. She was holding her head as if she had a headache, and she was paler than she was this morning.

"Are you all right?" asked Blaise. Sophie shook her head.

"Is something wrong back there?" asked Slughorn. "Ms. Florence, are you all right?"

"She's weak, Professor," said Blaise. He and Draco were on either aide of her in case her legs gave way.

_It's that potion_, Sophie thought. _It's making me weak. I have to get rid of it. _

But Sophie never did get rid of the potion. The last thing she heard was Slughorn saying her name and people screaming. Then she blacked out.

**End of chapter eight! Hope you all like it! 14 pages long! Wow, that the longest I've written. As you can see I'm making up for the lack of action in the previous chapter. Hope to see you in chapter eight! Happy Easter! **

* * *

_New Spell!_

_Coercoe (no idea how to pronounce it. Sorry!)_


	9. Starting Over

**I am updating this story, Hallelujah! I apologize to those who have been waiting ever so patiently for chapter nine. I'm sorry…I'm just extremely lazy, and have no will power to throw out a chapter spontaneously. Anyway, here's chapter nine. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Andrew- **Yes, I left you hanging and your computer sucks ass.

**Rukayah-** Thanks!

**Liesofadarkheartedangel- **(formally known as BleedingAngel333) Thanks for your review.

**Freaker1605-** I'm updating! Yay! Your message inspired me to do so because I realized that I couldn't leave people in the clouds. Thanks!

**Sarah-** For the last time…SOMEONE _IS_ GOING TO FUCKING DIE! STOP NAGGIN ME!

**Molly-** Thank you!

**Rebellion Author-** Thanks!

**Okay, finally, here's chapter nine. Hope you all like it. It took me at least two days to write it and correct it and slash some things that I didn't like outta this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the words from HP #6. JKR does. I do however own the potion Drought of Ever-Lasting Light as seen in chapter 8. It's all mine. Yay! Anyway…. to the story!

**Starting Over**

Sophie woke up groggily and carefully sat up in bed. She recognized her surroundings and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. She also became aware of the throbbing pain in her head and immediately lay down again.

The Hospital Wing was bright and Sophie figured that it was afternoon. After lying in bed for a couple minutes, she gingerly tried to sit up again. The pain in her head subsided and she turned her attention to the foot of her bed.

"What are these?" she asked herself. There were mounds of sweets and cards on the tiny table in front of her.

"Gifts from your friends," came the voice of Madame Pomfrey. Sophie jumped.

_Where did she come from? _She thought. She was a bit shocked at the fact that this woman could suddenly appear out of nowhere without her realizing. Then she was puzzled. What did she mean by friends?

Yes, she had Harry, Ron, and Hermione but surely she didn't have more did she? Sophie decided to ask.

"Friends?" she said.

"Of course. Who else would give these to you?" said Madame Pomfrey. She was bustling around fixing beds.

"But surely I don't have that many friends. I mean…it's only a week into September," said Sophie.

"Oh my dear, you'll be surprised how many friends you've made," said Madame Pomfrey with a smile.

Sophie remained silent. Had she really made that may friends in just one week?

_Wow. I didn't even notice_, she thought.

"Madame Pomfrey," said Sophie. "Am I well enough to go to my classes now? I'm feeling much better. I think I can make it the rest of the day"

The nurse laughed, leaving the bed ridden young girl in a state of shock.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused. Madame Pomfrey turned to her.

"Dear, you don't have classes today," she said. Now Sophie was even more confused.

"What are you talking about? It's Thursday afternoon," she said.

"No it's not."

"It's not?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. Sophie was beginning to panic. How long was she out for?

"Madame Pomfrey…what day is it?" she asked cautiously.

"It's Saturday," she replied.

"SATURDAY?" shrieked Sophie. She flopped back onto her pillow and put a hand over her eyes and moaned.

"Impossible," she said. "Impossible. I could _not_ have been passed out for two whole days! This is terrible!"

"Is there something you needed to do, dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey, coming to her bed.

"Yes," said Sophie. _I need to find that damn Room of Requirements before Friday!_

"What is it?" asked the nurse. "Nothing, it can wait," said Sophie.

At that moment, the Hospital Wing door opened. Sophie removed her hand from her eyes and looked up. She smiled. In walked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked tensed and nervous, but when they saw that their friend was awake, they breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as well.

"You're awake," said Ron. "You were out for two whole days," said Harry.

"So I've heard," said Sophie. "I brought all of the homework you missed so you can catch up," said Hermione and she slammed a boatload of books and paper on Sophie's bedside table. Sophie's eyes widened.

"I'll leave you all alone then," said Madame Pomfrey and she left.

"We learned how to use non-verbal spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday," said Ron. "You should have seen what happened."

And off he went explaining to Sophie everything that she missed.

"And then Snape says, 'Yes, _sir_,' " said Ron. He was in the middle of the experience they had and seemed really excited. "And then Harry goes…well, I'll let him say it."

Sophie looked at Harry who looked at the ground and didn't answer her.

She smiled. "C'mon Harry what did you say? I want to hear it," she said.

"He said—" started Hermione. She sounded annoyed but Harry cut her off.

"I said, 'There's no need to call me _sir_, Professor," he said and grinned. Sophie laughed.

"I bet he gave you detention for about a month. Or the rest of the school year," she said after she recovered.

"No, he gave me detention for today, actually," said Harry. "Are you going?" asked Sophie.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tensed. The three of them knew he wasn't going because of his meeting with Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione were the only ones Harry had told about his meeting with Dumbledore to help him prepare for the battle with Voldemort.

_Should I tell her? _He thought. _She is my friend after all._

_But you hardly know her,_ said the annoying voice in his head.

_Not you again_, thought Harry.

_Yes, me. Got a problem? _It said.

_Yes._

_Well too bad. Go tell someone who cares._

_Fuck you._

_Don't tell Sophie about You-Know-What. No one but Ron and Hermione are supposed to know._

_But—_

_NO!_

_Grr. Fine. You win._

_I always do._

"Harry!" said Sophie. He jumped. "Sorry. What was the question?" he asked. "I asked if you were going to your detention with Snape," she said giving Harry a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"Really?" she said. "Yeah," said Harry. "I'm not one to skip detention on purpose." Ron and Hermione exchanged looks on this remark. True, he wasn't one to skip detention on purpose…but he was the kind of person that could get in extremely sticky situations.

Sophie smiled. "Well, good luck Harry. I'll pray that Snape doesn't try to kill you while your back is turned," she said and patted Harry's arm. He smiled.

"Sophie," said Hermione. "What's that?" she pointed at her bedside table. Sophie followed her hand and saw a pale yellow rose on the table. She picked it up and took in its sweet aroma. She felt herself blushing.

_Why? It's not like I have feelings for anyone, _she thought. _But if that's true, then why is this rose making me feel so happy?_

"Sophie," said Hermione with a grin. "You're blushing." Sophie looked at her. "So?" she said hugging her legs and smiling. Hermione's smile widened.

"Who's it from?" asked Harry. Ron looked at Harry as if to ask if her was all right. He didn't like his friend's tone of voice.

"It doesn't say," said Sophie. "But what about this?" said Ron, reaching over Sophie's legs and the white tag that was on the rose. Sophie took it.

As she read, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's it say?" asked Hermione, eagerness in her voice. " '_Get well soon. Life's not fun without you,_' " said Sophie. Silence passed between the four teens.

"Well," said Hermione breaking the silence. "Someone's got a crush on Sophie." Sophie smiled, bashfully but said nothing.

"I wonder who it could be…_Harry_!" said Ron, looking at his green-eyed friend and smirking like a Cheshire cat.

Sophie and Harry both looked equally surprised and glanced at each other. Both turned beet red with embarrassment. "I didn't give her that rose," said Harry. "Then who did?" said Ron, light blue eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea, but it certainly wasn't me!" said Harry.

"A likely story, Mr. Potter."

"I'm serious Ron! I didn't give Sophie that rose!"

Ron didn't answer but continued to look at Harry like he was hiding something. Harry gave out a frustrated growl. "Ron, you're being a git," he said.

Ron was about to answer when Sophie cleared her throat. Both boys looked at her. "Did you guys already have lunch?" she asked, looking at all of them. They stared at her.

"Lunch?" repeated Ron. "We just finished breakfast," said Hermione.

"What?" said Sophie in disbelief. "You're kidding." The three of them all shook their heads. Sophie groaned and flopped back onto her pillow.

"So not only is it Saturday, but its Saturday morning!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah," said Ron solemnly. Then in a much cheerier voice he said, "But on the plus side, we know how to do this." He, Harry and Hermione waved their wands and a tray of buttered toast, jam, orange juice, coffee, pancakes, waffles, and a vase with a daisy in it all landed neatly on Sophie's lap.

"That's so sweet you three. Thank you," she said. "But I don't think I can finish all this."

"Don't worry," said Ron holding up his own knife and fork in each hand, "I'll help you." Sophie laughed.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey, _please_. Let me go back to my dormitory. I'm _fine_," pleaded Sophie. The nurse had held her captive and refused to let her out of the Hospital Wing until she was absolutely sure she was well.

It was Saturday evening. Sophie had spent and additional day here and she wasn't planning on spending Sunday here as well.

She was dressed in her uniform (the only clothes she had in the Infirmary) and was at the door.

"You're not going anywhere—you're still pale," said Madame Pomfrey.

_Well there's nothing you can do about that, unfortunately_, thought Sophie. "Come on, Madame Pomfrey, can you _please_ just let me go? I feel fine," pleaded Sophie.

"Oh all right," said the nurse, finally giving in. "But wait right there. I want to give you something," and she left Sophie to go fetch whatever it was that she wanted to give her.

Taking advantage of this golden opportunity, Sophie quietly opened the door and let the Hospital Wing and when Madame Pomfrey came back, she was gone.

"Oh. She left," she said. "A young man left her this. I wanted to give it to her." She was holding another pale yellow rose in her hand.

* * *

_Woo-hoo! I'm free! _Thought Sophie as she pranced down the stairs to the Slytherin Dormitory. _No more of Madame Pomfrey's nasty medicine! Woo-hoo! _

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was so happy and filled with joy that she didn't realize she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! " she said and looked up realized whom it was that she had bumped in to. It was Blaise Zabini. She smiled. "Oh, hi Blaise! What're you doing here?"

"I heard that you were feeling better so I came to see you," he told her. "I brought you something," he added and handed her the jar of lollipops that she had gotten two days ago. It was nearly empty because during those past two days, she had eaten a considerable amount.

Blaise seemed to have noticed, because he said to her, "I take it you really like these, seeing as how you ate almost all of them during the past two days. I figured once you'd get out of the Hospital, you'd want some, so I brought them along."

"Thank you, Blaise," said Sophie and took the jar from him and immediately put one of the lollipops in her mouth. Then she and Blaise wandered around the castle talking about all the things that Sophie had missed.

"Oh shit! My detention with Professor Slughorn! I completely forgot!" exclaimed Sophie. They were nearing the grounds now and Blaise had just finished telling her about Potions class on Friday when she remembered.

Blaise waved off her comment. "Don't worry about it," he said. "He cancelled our detentions the day Draco and I went. He was so worried about you he told us the minute you wake up to tell you that you don't have to make up your detention."

Sophie eyes were wide and she just stared at the boy.

"So…we're off the hook?" she said slowly. Blaise nodded.

"But," he said. "Slughorn wants both you and Draco to make amends…" at this he brought his hands together and interlaced his fingers, "…and not try to curse one another to the ends of the Earth."

"No," said Sophie flatly and she sped up her pace. Blaise ran after her.

"No?" he said once he caught up. "What do you mean 'no'? "

"Well, when a person says 'no' they're usually refusing to do something. Much like I am refusing to make _amends_ with Malfoy," said Sophie irritably.

"But Draco's already started making amends with you," said Blaise. She was walking so fast that he nearly had to run to stay beside her.

"Ha! I hardly believe that, Blaise."

"I'm serious, Sophie! He carried you all the way up to the Hospital Wing on Thursday! _And_ he gave you those yellow roses! Surely you've gotten them!"

At this, Sophie stopped so abruptly that Blaise nearly knocked her down but he stopped just a couple of feet behind her.

She slowly revolved on the spot and faced him. Her expression was one of complete horror.

"Draco Malfoy," she said slowly, "The _scum of the Earth_…the _Demon Child_…the _Spawn of Satan_…was touching_ my body_!"

"Hey," said Blaise. "There's no need for name calling."

"_Blaise_!"

"What?"

Sophie groaned and turned away from him. Then she buried her face in her hands in humiliation and shock.

_I hate my damn life_, she thought.

"Whoa, Sophie are you crying?" asked Blaise. "No," she said and removed her head from her hands and faced him. "I'm just in complete shock at what you just told me. Why didn't you carry me instead?"

"He was the first on the floor next to you. The next thing I knew, he had you in his arms and was rushing to the Infirmary," said Blaise, shrugging. "He was in quite a panic."

Sophie stared. What was he playing at? Draco Malfoy, as she said, was the Spawn of Satan. So why would he be fearful of her life?

"Please tell me this is some sick joke," said Sophie, though she knew what the answer was.

"Nope," said Blaise. Sophie felt her insides turn to ice. "I'm dead serious."

Sophie gave out a long sigh. It wasn't an ordinary sigh. It was a sigh filled with so many different emotions that she didn't even know what. There was anger, hatred, sorrow, and disgust. But there was also something else…gratitude.

She was grateful that Draco had saved her life. Without him, she probably wouldn't be standing here with Blaise. She grinned at him.

"Did you say he gave me a yellow rose?" she asked him.

"Mmhm," said Blaise. "Did you get it?" Sophie sighed again.

"Yes," she said. "I have it in my pocket."

"What're you going to do now that you know who gave it to you?"

Sophie's grinned morphed into a full smile. "Well I'm going to have to say thank you and make _amends_ now won't I?" she said.

Now Blaise was the one smiling. "I guess so," he said. "But how are you going to do it?"

Sophie gave him a sly smile. "You're going to help me," she said. Her friends' face fell.

* * *

"We'll see you in the Great Hall, Pansy. I just need to finish this Charms homework up," said Roger. It was nearing dinner and he was sitting in the Common Room putting the finishing touches on his essay. Blaise and Draco had promised to wait or him.

"I don't see why you two have to wait," she said.

"Because Pansy," said Blaise. "We, unlike you, are good friends. And we, unlike you, don't have four stomachs so we can wolf down mountains of food in less than thirty seconds."

All three boys laughed. Pansy pouted.

"Draco!" she whined.

"I'm sorry Pansy," he said through giggles. "But it _was_ funny." This made Pansy even angrier.

"Fine, laugh if you want," she said menacingly. "But I'll remember this. And when I do, _Draco Malfoy_, we won't have sex for the five years of our marriage!" Then she turned on her heel and left.

Silence passed between the three boys.

"Wow," said Roger, looking at Draco. "First five years of marriage with _no sex at all_."

"Do you think she means that?" asked Blaise. He looked shocked. "If I get married I wouldn't even last an _hour_ without sex."

"I wouldn't last a second," said Roger.

Draco looked at them like they were alien from another world.

"You guys are way too hormonally challenged for mytaste. I'd say that was overly dramatic," he said. "I'm going to dinner."

"Hey, Draco wait," said Blaise running up to him. Malfoy turned. "Sophie wanted me to give you this." He handed Draco a note from his pocket. Draco took it and just looked at Blaise.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a note."

"I see it's a note I'm not stupid," said Malfoy. "What does it _say_?"

"Just read it," said Blaise.

"Done!" said Roger. He seemed to have finished his Charms homework. He got up and stretched. "C'mon, Blaise, Draco. Let's go eat I'm starving."

"You two go on ahead," said Draco. "I'll meet you there." As he watched roger and Blaise leave the Common Room, he waited a long while to make sure that they weren't coming back. Then he opened the note.

_Draco,_

_Meet me on the grounds before dinner. I have to talk to you about something._

_Sophie_

Malfoy read the note one more time to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

"Well," he said quietly to himself. "Better do what she says otherwise there'll be hell to pay."

* * *

Sophie was sitting on one of the stone benches on the grounds gazing at the sunset. The sky was stained indigo with flaming oranges and red mixed in. It was quite beautiful to look at.

"So…you wanted to see me about something?" said a voice behind her. Sophie, knowing whom it was, turned and smiled.

"Yes," she said and stood up.

"What about?" asked Draco. Sophie held up the rose and he took it. He stared at her.

"I know you gave that to me," she said. Draco grinned.

"Who told you?"

"Blaise."

Draco sighed, but his grin remained on his face.

"And…he also told me about how you took me to the Hospital Wing when I was unconscious," said Sophie.

"What else did he tell you?" asked Draco.

"That you were scared," said Sophie cheerfully.

"I was not scared," denied Malfoy.

"Oh please. He told me how you practically peed your pants!"

"All right. I was a little scared, happy?"

"Yes."

Both teens smiled but said nothing.

"Thank you, Draco," said Sophie.

"Don't mention it," he said and gave her back the rose. She took it.

"I'm sorry for all the rotten things I've said to you," continued Sophie. "You didn't deserve it. I was too quick to judge just because your last name is—"

"Malfoy?" said Draco.

Sophie nodded. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No problem," said Draco.

"Let's start over," said Sophie. She held out her hand. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Sophie Florence," she said. Draco smiled.

"Hello Sophie, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said also holding out his hand. They shook.

"It's very nice to meet you, Draco," said Sophie.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sophie," said Draco.

They smiled at each other.

"C'mon. Let's go eat dinner," said Sophie. The two of them then walked back to the castle as the sun set and stars were dotting the sky overhead.

That evening, Sophie sat up in bed, quill in hand with parchment on top of a book on her lap. She was writing a letter to her uncle.

_Dear Uncle,_

_When I received your letter I was so thrilled to from you. Everything is going fine here except for one thing. Something strange happened to me on Thursday. In Potions class, we made something called "Drought of Everlasting Light." When it was completed, I felt weak and dizzy. I couldn't stand. Part of he ingredients were crushed cross, Holy water, ad garlic. I know that these things ward off a real vampire, but I'm only half. Why did it affect me? Is it because I have some vampire blood in me? Is that why it affected me like that? I don't know. I'm confused._

_All right, that's enough of the depressing nonsense, on to happier things. I've made lots of new friends! There's Roger Davies, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. They're all very sweet (except for Pansy. She can be a bitch sometimes.) Roger's like a big teddy bear and so is Blaise. They're both extremely nice. I'm starting to become acquainted with Draco Malfoy. He's really not a bad guy after all. It makes me think that all our fighting was for nothing. But there's something I have to tell you about Blaise. On the second day of school, he told me something strange. I think he overheard the conversation we had back then, but I don't think he suspects anything though. He thought it was all a dream. I can't wait to see you all but it's getting late and I'm tired. See you all soon. Tell mum I said hi and I miss her._

_Your niece,_

_Sophie_

"I'll mail it in the morning," she said. When the ink was dry, she folded up the letter and tucked it safely in one of her books.

She looked up at the moon. It was just a little sliver in the sky. She shivered. She only had six days left to find the Room of Requirements. But tomorrow was another day; she could look for it then. She arranged herself comfortably in bed and fell asleep.

**I am finally done with chapter nine! (does happy dance) A whopping nineteen pages! Holy shit! Hope you all like it! I apologize for the long wait. **


	10. Finding the Room of Requirements

**Sorry, sorry, sorry my people! I had no idea that time had flown by so fast on me. It has been approximately 4 or 5 weeks since I last updated! All this time I thought it was four days! Wow I'm stupid. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Here's chapter 10. Woot, woot!**

**To all my reviewers, thanks a bunch!**

**Freaker1605- **Thanks for your review! I haven't thought much about a Sophie-Harry relationship, but it might come into play, and it might not. I'm sorry to say, that I don't think it's likely.

**Rukayah- **She's not gonna kill Malfoy.Jeez.

**Rebellion Author-** Thanks!

**Molly-** You're such a softie! You'd get along well with Harry. I mean this as a compliment.

**Liesofadarkheartedangel-** Thanks. I'll be sure to update my avatar fic.

**Andrew-** thank you!

**Sarah-** Umm…thank you for your review, even if it was early.

**Finding the Room of Requirements**

The sound of birds twittering and jabbering away in the weak morning sunlight could be heard through the window of the Slytherin Girls' Dorm…and Sophie Florence didn't like it.

Reluctantly, she pulled the covers off from her head, exposing her light brown hair and her eyes, and looked up at the window. Judging by the way the sky was a light gray-blue color; she deduced that it was five in the morning…on a Sunday.

_Brilliant_, she thought. _My one-day where I get to sleep in, and pesky birds wake me up. _

She tried in vain to go back to sleep, however seeing as how she was already awake, there was no point. So quite reluctantly, Sophie climbed out of bed, grabbed her towel and clothes, and headed for the showers.

* * *

Dressed in black jeans, sneakers, and a sweater, Sophie navigated her way through the castle to the Owlery with the help of the occupants in the pictures. She was going to deliver the letter she had written the night before. 

They were extremely helpful and she was very grateful that Hogwarts had such a "unique" art collection. (Although she did make the mistake of asking Sir Cadogan where the Owlery is and he wasn't much help.)

At the Owlery she found a variety of owls all nestled in their little niches in the tower. There were many, but not the one she was looking for. She wanted her own owl. She wanted Henry.

"Henry!" she called. She hoped he wasn't out hunting; it was his favorite thing to do. Luckily he wasn't and he swooped down to her and stuck out his scaly leg ready to deliver her letter.

"Give this to Mother, she's bound to give it to Uncle," she told him as she tied the letter to his leg. With Henry on her forearm, Sophie walked up to one of the glass-less windows and released him.

She watched him soar through the air until he became nothing but a dot on the horizon. Then she looked at the scenery in front of her. It was a breathtaking view.

The Black Lake was shimmering below her with sunlight dancing on its surface, while the green grasses of the hills seemed to touch the sky and surround the lake entirely. She loved it.

After about fifteen quiet and glorious minutes, she heard movement behind her and turned sharply. The latter gasped and also turned to face her. It was a girl.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," replied Sophie. The girl was pretty, and had long fiery red hair. She reminded Sophie of Ron's sister. The girl offered her hand for a handshake and the two of them shook.

"I'm Ginny," she said.

"Sophie," replied the half-vampire.

"You're in Slytherin aren't you?" asked Ginny. "Yes," said Sophie. She watched as her owl came down from its perch and took her rather large package and flew out of the Owlery. Then she turned to look at her.

"I've seen you walking with Harry Potter around the castle sometimes," she said. Sophie remained silent wondering why she was telling her this. "Are you friends with him?" continued Ginny.

"Yes," said Sophie, "why do you ask?" The redhead shrugged. "Just asking," she said. Then she gave Sophie a critical glare. Sophie's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't have feelings for him do you?" asked Ginny "No," said Sophie, shocked. "We're just friends. Why, did you two go out or something?" Ginny stared at her. "He hasn't mentioned me to you? He hasn't said anything about me at all?" she asked her.

Sophie shook her head. Ginny inhaled a breath of air through her nose. "When I get my hands on him he is going to be in _so much trouble_!" she exclaimed.

_Whoa! Mood swing! _Thought Sophie.

"I'm his girlfriend," said Ginny. "Ginny Weasley. Ron's sister. Maybe you've heard of him?"

"So that's why you look so familiar! I knew I recognized the hair," exclaimed Sophie. "Yeah, I've heard of Ron. I'm friends with him and Hermione."

"And neither of them mentioned me?" asked Ginny again. Sophie shook her head for the second time. Ginny let out an angry sigh. "They are _so_ dead!" she said. "How dare they not mention me to you! It's like they don't want you to know who I am! Oh, they are _so_ going to hear it from me!"

Then she stamped out of the Owlery but turned to face Sophie before going out the door. "It was nice meeting you, Sophie," she said then she left. Sophie heard muttering to herself angrily down the stairs.

"Well that's _one _way to start the day," said Sophie. "Get your friends' girlfriend angry at the world." Then she too left the Owlery and went downstairs.

* * *

It wasn't exactly time for breakfast yet, considering that it was still very early so instead of heading back to the Slytherin Dorm, Sophie wandered around the castle looking for something to interest her. 

She was wandering towards the dungeons when she realized that she had a job to do.

"The Room of Requirements!" she whispered to herself. She turned sharply and had taken only one rushed step to her new destination when she realized that she had no idea where the stupid room was in the first place. She sighed.

_Don't be so rash_, she thought.

"Okay," she said firmly to herself. "The first thing I need is help. Where can I go to get help?" She stood in silence for a minute thinking. Since she was the only one awake and out of bed in the whole castle, the silence became oppressing.

"The library!" she said after about a minute. She was now filled with excitement about finally finding Room of Requirements, but after about two seconds, the excitement waned.

She laughed bitterly. "I just realized I have no idea where the library is either," she said.

"I can help you dear-y," said an oily voice from above her. Sophie jumped and looked up. She nearly screamed.

High above her floated a small little man with a wicked smile plastered on his pointy face. His eyes gleamed with wickedness as he floated towards her.

"Who are you?" asked Sophie, panic-stricken.

"That's for me and only me to know," said the man and bowed. His eyes never left Sophie's face and they clearly showed a flicker of mischief.

"You can help me find the library?" asked Sophie. She was feeling a bit suspicious of this man. He looked to her like the type of person that couldn't be trusted. To her he was like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Mmm-hmm," said Peeves nodding. "I can take you anywhere in this castle." He smiled wickedly.

Sophie hesitated. She really thought that he couldn't be trusted…but then again she needed to find the library. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked him.

"You can't," said another voice from behind Sophie. She turned and nearly had a heart attack. There, in all its semi-transparent-ness stood a ghost floating inches above the ground. He was fat, but not extremely and was wearing a fourteenth-century friar's uniform.

"You can't trust Peeves, my dear," he said, gliding up to Sophie. "I knew it," she said, glaring at the tiny man. "His eyes gave him away."

Peeves glared right back at the pair of them. "Tell me Peeves," said the ghost. "If this young lady had followed you, what would you have done?"

"I would have left her on the third floor, to be eaten by the three-headed dog," he said. Sophie paled and turned to the ghost.

"There's a three-headed dog in this castle?" she asked him with molten fear in her eyes. The friar smiled. "Yes," he said. "His name's Fluffy and he's quite the sweetheart."

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Peeves, get out of here and don't let me catch you bothering this young lady again," said the friar. "Stick it up your ass fat-so," said Peeves and zoomed away cackling madly.

"Peeves, don't make me get the Bloody Baron after you!" shouted the friar. "Peeves!" He sighed. "There's no getting through to him." Then he turned to Sophie. "You see, only the Bloody Baron can make Peeves actually _do_ something," he explained.

"I see," she said, nodding. "He's kind of creepy, if you don't mind me saying."

"Of course not. He creeps everyone out and gives the teachers _and_ Mr. Filch…uh, that place down there that's all fiery and bad people go there when they die."

"You mean 'hell'?"

"Mm-hm"

Sophie couldn't help but laugh. "And what may I ask is so funny?" said the friar.

"Why can't you just say 'hell'?" she asked him, suppressing giggles.

"Well," he said, "I am a friar and therefore a man of God so…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, okay, I understand," said Sophie. She decided to change the subject back to the library. "So, I guess since you're a man of God…I can trust you to take me to the library?"

"Of course. This way," he said and floated up the stairs with Sophie beside him.

* * *

"Here you are my dear, the library," he said once they had reached their destination. "Thank you so much, sir," said Sophie and she went in. 

"No problem," said the ghost and he glided away.

Thankful to finally be in the library, Sophie began looking around the place. It was a huge library! Thousands upon thousands of books littered the shelves and tables. How was she going to find the one she wanted?

"The librarian, stupid," she scolded herself and after looking at the books for another minute, she went in search for the librarian.

She wandered around shelves until she found the front desk and was glad to see that the librarian was at it. She was a skinny woman, with white-gray hair and the face of a vulture. She looked like the kind of person that will protect these books like they were her children.

Sophie was beginning to feel hesitant.

_This woman does not look friendly_, she thought and although she knew that it was pointless, she decided to find what she was looking for on her own.

She searched and searched and finally came across and isle of books that everything to do with Hogwarts. Relieved, she started taking books out at random and when she thought she had enough, went to go find a table.

She found an empty one not far from the entrance of the library; maybe only ten feet away or something. Grateful for that because her arms were starting to hurt from the pain of carrying a mountain of books, she dumped the armful she had and sat down and started sifting through them.

"Hey, Sophie," said a voice in front of her after an hour. She looked up from the book she nearly had her face plowed into because the print was so small. After her eyes adjusted and she could see clearly, she smiled at the boy in front of her who was wearing just a plain white t-shirt and jeans with trainers.

"Hi, Harry," she said. "Sit down, I'll move these books out of the way."

"I'll help," he said and the pair of them started clearing the table of the books. Sophie still had the one she was reading on front of her when they were done.

"Why do you have all these books?" he asked her. She smiled wryly. "I guess you could say I'm doing research," she said.

"Research?" Harry repeated. "About what?"

"This school and if it has any weird secret passageways—which I _know _it does."

Harry laughed. "Well, you're right about that," he said. His friend smiled. "What are you doing here in the library anyway?" she asked him. "You couldn't possibly have known I was the only one here."

"True, I didn't."

"Then why are you here? And why are you here by yourself?"

"Ginny and I had a row," said Harry. He didn't seem unnerved about it. On the contrary, he said it quite casually as if they had one every day.

"Really?" asked Sophie. Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said. "And somehow your name got thrown in there. I take it you and her met up someplace?"

"Yeah I met her in the Owlery. I was delivering a letter to my uncle. I think it's my fault that she's angry with you."

"It's not just me she's angry with. She's furious at Ron and Hermione too. Why would you say it's your fault?"

"Because I told her that since I've known you all, you haven't mentioned her once. Then she said that it was an outrage that you didn't mention her and she stormed off," Sophie explained. "She was muttering to herself as she did so."

Harry laughed again.

"You don't seemed troubled by this, Harry," said Sophie. He looked away from her but could feel her eyes watching him. He sighed.

"You're right," he said. "I'm not."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. I don't want to get into detail about it."

"You don't love her that much anymore do you?" asked Sophie. Her voice was soft and mellow as she spoke to him. Harry looked at her eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to read his thoughts and bore into his soul were filled with nothing but concern for him.

"You feel differently about her now, right?" continued Sophie.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "I do."

A long pause passed between the two teens as they sat in silence for a while.

"It's not that uncommon you know. To feel differently about someone, I mean," said Sophie. "You just have to tell her that's all."

"Well, that's the problem," said Harry bitterly. "I have no idea how. And if I do tell her, I'm afraid that she'll be all upset, tell Ron and he'll probably just kill me on the spot."

Sophie nodded.

"Hmm," she said. "I have an idea. How would you like to make a deal? One that could solve both your problem and mine? But we can't discuss the details of my problem."

"What's your problem?"

"I have to find something called the Room of Requirements," Sophie explained to Harry. "Have you heard of it?" To her immense relief, Harry nodded.

"Yeah I used it last year loads of times for D.A. meetings," he told her.

"Oh yeah, your own little secret society thing, right?"

"Yeah, my own little secret society," said Harry grinning.

"Do you know where it is?" she asked him.

"Yup, I can show you."

"Great," said Sophie smiling with relief. "And in exchange, I will help you figure out a way to tell Ginny that you hate her guts."

"I don't hate her guts!"

"Shh! This is a library." Sophie grinned as she told him off.

"I don't hate her guts," Harry repeated quietly. "I just want to tell her that I want to break up with her."

"Isn't that the same thing?" said Sophie cheekily. Her eyes glimmered with mischievous humor.

"No," said Harry and the pair of them laughed.

"So what do you say, Harry? Deal?" said Sophie. She held out her hand.

"Deal," said Harry taking her hand and shaking it.

"C'mon, help me put these books away before that vulture-lady yells at me," said Sophie.

"Yeah, Madame Pince is not a happy person when you mess with her books and don't put them back," replied Harry and the two of them started putting them away.

* * *

"Okay, wait right here, I have to get something out of the Dormitory," said Harry to Sophie. They had left the library and Sophie had followed him up the marble staircase to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. 

He had said the password, ("Argentum Viscus") and they were greeted by the lovely sound of Ginny screaming her lungs out at Hermione and Ron both of whom sat cowering on two of the three squashy couches, pale as death. To make matters worse, all the occupants of the Tower were watching them.

"I HAVE HALF A MIND RIGHT NOW TO JUST CURSE YOU BOTH INTO THE NEXT DEMENSION! AND WHEN HARRY GETS HERE—"

"Harry, Sophie please help us!" yelled Ron and Hermione together as soon as they saw them. "She's mad! And we don't mean crazy!"

Upon hearing this, Ginny had faced the portrait hole and her face contorted into pure anger at the sight of her boyfriend, who paled.

"Why you!" growled Ginny and she ran towards Harry.

"Harry, you better run for it, she looks ready to kill you!" yelled Sophie. Quick as lightning, Harry ran through the portrait hole, dodged Ginny and bolted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory with Ginny right behind him.

"I'd advise you two to leave before they come out," said Sophie to Ron and Hermione. The two friends didn't hesitate to take her advice and they scrambled out of the portrait hole.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione. Ron checked his watch. "You've got to be kidding me," he said. "It's six thirty!"

"No way! Ron your sister's been yelling at us for an hour and a half straight!" said Hermione.

"I know since five o'clock. The same time she came back from the Owlery and screamed that she met—" he stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Sophie. The expression on his face was one of great seriousness.

"You," he said to her. "You did this. You're the reason she wants to kill us."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Sophie.

"That's all right, we forgive you," said Hermione. The heard a yelp and a loud bang from the boys' dorm.

Both Ron and Hermione paled instantly. "Well, we don't want to stay here too long do we Ron?" said Hermione.

"Unless we want to die, no," he said. "C'mon let's get out of here. See you in half an hour at breakfast Sophie!" Then the two of them ran down the marble staircase at top speed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BACK HERE!" screeched Ginny. Seconds later, Sophie saw Harry leap out of the portrait hole and grab her hand.

"C'mon!" he yelled and they raced up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor. "Where are we going?" said Sophie. "You'll see!" replied Harry.

"HARRY POTTER DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! HARRY!" screeched Ginny running behind them trying to catch up. But Harry and Sophie were too fast for her. In what felt like no time at all, they had reached the seventh floor corridor and Harry, seeing a door on his right, wrenched it open, and thrust himself and his companion inside.

"HARRY!" they heard Ginny scream as she passed by their hiding place. They could hear her footsteps die away as she raced on to try in vain to catch them.

Both teens stood in the dark of the room breathing heavily. Once they were sure that Ginny had left the corridor, Harry and Sophie felt that it was safe once again to come out.

"Well," said Sophie, "that was…fun…I think."

"Boatloads," said Harry. "Hang on." Sophie saw him pull out a worn piece of parchment out of his pocket and put his wand to it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's the Marauder's Map," he replied. "It shows the entirety of Hogwarts—it's secret passages, the offices of the teachers, and even the ghosts. I got it in my third year from my friends Fred and George—they're Ron's older brothers—and they got it from Filch's office."

"Well why do you need it now?"

"Because sometimes I see Malfoy in the Room of Requirements and I don't know why but I reckon he's up to something."

"Malfoy comes here?" asked Sophie. She was beginning to wonder what on earth a boy like Draco Malfoy needed to come to the Room of Requirements for. He couldn't possibly be up to something…illegal…could he?

_Knowing him…definitely_, she thought. She brushed the thought aside deciding that it was unimportant, and none of her business and focused her mind on the task ahead.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," said Harry and to Sophie utter astonishment, the parchment began to create lines from Harry's wand tip that zigzagged and spiraled into themselves to form words. When it was completely finished, she saw two little dots labeled _Sophie Florence _and _Harry Potter _exactly where they were standing.

"That's so cool," she exclaimed.

"All right," said Harry business-like. "Ginny…is nowhere to be seen on this map, so she's either at Hagrid's—this map doesn't show the Grounds, dammit—or hopefully, jumped off the face of the planet."

Sophie looked at him. "That was mean," she said.

"So?" said Harry shrugging. Sophie pushed him playfully. He checked the map again.

"Fantastic, Malfoy's not in the Room of Requirements!" he said. He looked at Sophie and said, "C'mon, all we have to do is walk down this corridor until we come to the tapestry with some idiot trying to train trolls for the ballet."

Once they had found the tapestry, Harry showed Sophie the blank wall in front of them and told her that they had reached the Room of Requirements.

"This is it?" she said. "I thought it was an actual room—you know with a _door_. This is just…wall."

"It is a room," said Harry. He was grinning at the expression of disappointment on her face and his eyes twinkled. Sophie scrutinized him as if to see if he was lying. He chuckled.

"Here," he said coming towards her. "See that window over there?" He pointed to where it lay, a little bit from the wall itself.

She nodded. Harry turned her around the other way and said, "And see that ridiculously large vase?"

She nodded again.

"Good. Now all you do is walk from that vase to the window three times all the while thinking of what you need. Okay?"

"Okay," said Sophie.

"I'll stop you when you've gone three times."

Sophie, not knowing why on earth she was doing this and feeling very stupid, did as she was told.

_I need a meeting place…_she thought. _A meeting place that a lot of people can be in…but we can't be seen._

"Sophie," said Harry signaling her to stop. "What?" she asked looking at him. "Turn around," he said. She did as she was told and gasped in astonishment at what she saw.

From what had been nothing but a blank wall, there now stood a polished deep red door, with a black smooth handle. "Whoa," whispered Sophie.

"Hmm," said Harry coming up to her. "That's a different door from when I remember. Last year, it was a lighter color brown and the handle was brass."

"Oh well, let's see what's inside," said Sophie her voice full of excitement and eagerness. She rushed to the door, clasped the handle and pulled it open.

"Wicked," said Sophie as her eyes rested upon the sight before them. The room was basically empty except for an oak desk on their right, a small bookshelf on their far left hand side on a wall, and a large window with blood red velvet curtains decorating it.

_If the Red Moon is shown through that window it'll be perfect! _Thought Sophie.

"This is what you wanted?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why what wrong with it?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that I thought it'll be a bit more…livelier."

"Well, I'm sorry that you do not approve but this isn't about you. C'mon let's get out of here," said the half vampire heatedly.

They left the room and watched as the door disintegrated into wall again. "Hey," said Harry looking at Sophie. "You're not mad at me are you?"

She smiled. "No," she said. "I was just kidding." Harry sighed with relief.

"Good. I don't think I could stand it if you and Ginny both were angry with me," he said grinning. They laughed. Their laughter was broken only by the sound of Harry's stomach growling with hunger. He flushed red with embarrassment.

"Well, I think we should head down to breakfast," he said. "Oh wait, hold on." He took out the Marauder's Map and once again pointed his wand to it.

"_Mischief Managed_," he said and the map became blank once more.

"Shall we go?" he said looking at her.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"All right, see you," said Harry turning to leave but Sophie stopped him.

"Wait, Harry!"

He turned. "Yeah?" he said.

"Umm…do you think I could…y'know…borrow that map? I'll give it back to you as soon as I'm done with it and I won't let anyone else use it nor will I let any teacher confiscate it," she said this all very fast as though hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Well…" he said.

"Please?"

"Mmm…all right," said Harry. "But you have to remember if you want to use it, say—"

" '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_, with my wand tip pointed directly on the parchment."

"Right. And when you're done with it say—"

" '_Mischief Managed'_, again with my wand tip pointed directly at the map."

"You got it," said Harry satisfied and gave her the Map. "See you at breakfast." He left.

Sophie stayed for another moment or two and put the map in the back pocket of her jeans. Then she looked at the blank stretch of wall that had only seconds ago showed her the room she had been looking for.

"Bring it on, Moon," she said. "I'm more than ready." Then she left to join the rest of the students for breakfast.

**End of chapter 10! Two more pages than the last chapter! If you have been counting, then that means that this chapter is 21 pages! Holy cow, I am on fire! (does the "I love Zuko" happy dance) Hope to see you all in chapter 11! I'll give you a hint…a little boy, whom you have all met in this story, gets in deep trouble…and I don't mean by the teachers! What will happen to the poor boy? Stick around to find out! **


	11. Day Talks, Evening Rows, Nightime Huntin

**Okay, seeing as how it is now summer and I don't have anymore school, that means that I can update this story nonstop, right? WRONG! My cousins here and I have to plan everything throughout our day so we can have fun before they leave. Plus…my parents think I'm spending too much time on the computer playing "games." I don't think they consider my writing special. I don't play games…I write. **

**Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Note: **I realize that the Potion does the _exact same thing _as the drug but I didn't feel like changing the name, so just bare with me here.

**Freaker1605- **Thank you for your motivating reviews! I really need them I'm extremely lazy.

**Molly-** Thank you! And…yeah, it does take me 5 weeks to write a chapter. I have it in my head and all…I just don't type it until my friends threaten my life.

**Brokn Innocence- **SENSEI! Yay! You have reviewed, I'm so happy! Thank you so much! My eyes leak with joy!

**Sarah-** HERE IS CHAPTER 11! JEEZ, IMPATIENT MUCH? GOD!

**Andrew-** You are welcome. I don't like the Harry/Ginny thing either. So in my story…ANYTHING HAPPENS! IN THIS FANFICTION…I AM GOD! MWUAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Here's chapter 11 everybody! **

**Daytime Talks, Evening Rows, & Nighttime Hunting**

The week for Sophie went by quite well. Happy that she finally found the Room of Requirements, she felt that she was more than ready for Friday.

She even had her cravings in check. Whenever she had the urge to drink blood, she would reach into the pocket of her robes and take out one of her lollipops.

However, since the moon was coming in less than a week, her blood cravings were becoming more frequent. In Potions class on Monday, the students had made a potion that could drive a man insane with one drop and when brewed correctly, it turned blood red.

Sophie had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't have to see it and once there, ate at least five lollipops…the most she's ever eaten.

In Herbology on Tuesday, Neville had received a deep cut on his face from a rather nasty plant and Sophie dropped her bowl of gillywater that they were supposed to water the plant with, and dove under the table to collect the shattered pieces. She ate three lollipops instead.

By Wednesday she realized she was running low and swore to herself that she would only eat them if she needed to. But now, she ate them for no reason at all and by Thursday, she had none.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Sophie was beginning to feel nervous and anxious for Friday. She was also starting to feel fidgety and kept drumming her fingers on the desk.

_I need some of those lollipops but I ate them all! I'm starting to get the craving for blood even when I don't see any! What am I going to do? _She thought and drummed her fingers even faster.

"Ms. Florence," came the voice from Professor Snape. He obviously heard her drumming, "this is Defense Against the Dark Arts class—not a music class. Cease your fidgeting or risk detention." He then turned his attention back to the class; all of who stopped at stare at her, and continued to read the lesson on how to use high-level jinxes in a duel.

"Hey," whispered Roger who was sitting next to her, "are you all right? You seem jumpy today. Plus you look paler than you were last week."

"I'm fine," she replied, "don't worry about me, Roger." He looked at her skeptically. "You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes," she said, "positive."

"Ms. Florence," said Professor Snape yet again, "if I have to speak to you once more, you _and_ Mr. Davies will get detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor," they said and followed along with the lesson.

* * *

"All right, lunch time. I'm starving!" said Blaise as he, Roger, Sophie, Pansy, and Draco walked up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"I wonder what's for lunch," said Pansy. She was practically glued to Draco's arm and from where Sophie was standing; it looked like she was cutting off his blood supply.

"I have no idea, but it smells excellent," answered Roger, "I can almost taste it." He licked his lips hungrily.

"What about you, Florence? You must be hungry as well," said Draco, looking at her. True she was hungry but not for the food that awaited them in the Great Hall. She wanted to settle a different kind of hunger.

"Yeah, I'm starving," she said. They had reached the Great Hall and taken their seats at the Slytherin table which was filled with dish after dish of mashed potatoes, Shepherd's Pie, _(A/N: the best damn dish in the entire universe!) _sausages, roast beef, roast chicken, roast pork, and lamb. There was also Yorkshire pudding and Toad-in-the-hole. _(A/N: Don't ask me what the hell that is, cause I have no clue. But I do know that it's English.)_

"Food!" yelled Blaise as he grabbed every dish of food within his reach and started slapping large amounts on his plate. "Mmmm, so…delicious," he said as he shoveled mouthfuls of Shepherd's Pie into his mouth.

"Sophie, you don't have that much on your plate," said Roger. He had noticed her put only a small amount of Yorkshire pudding and roast lamb on her plate. "Didn't you say you starving? That doesn't look like it could fill you up."

"You need to eat more, Sophie," said Pansy, "you haven't been eating a lot of food lately and…well, you're starting to worry us. You're getting paler by the day too. Is there anything wrong? You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine," she said looking at them all. By the look on their faces, she could tell that they didn't believe her at all. "Really, I am. Anyway, I think I'm just catching a cold that's all. I mean, cold weather _is_ coming, it's pretty normal."

They continued to stare at her. "A cold?" said Blaise, skeptically. "Colds don't make you turn pale every day," said Pansy.

"The Ebola virus can kill you, so that could be a reason why you're pale," said Draco. He smirked. Sophie glared at him and said, "Well, since you're pale _every_day then you must have it as well. Hopefully your case has progressed more than mine so with any luck, you'll die within the next hour or two."

Everyone laughed.

"Very funny," he said darkly and stabbed his Yorkshire pudding with his fork. "Oh I find it hilarious," she said with a wicked grin.

He was about to answer back when Roger gave a loud belch, excused himself, and asked Blaise what they had after lunch. "Draco, Sophie, and I have Double Potions next. I don't know about you though, mate," he said.

"Oh yeah that's right, we have different classes. I think I have Divination next," said Roger looking at the ceiling. Bright sunshine leaked through and clouds drifted lazily by. "Yup, I'm almost positive."

"You're taking Divination?" asked Malfoy in disbelief, staring at Roger. "Yeah," he said gloomily and looking at Malfoy. "Since Dumbledore didn't make Trelawney's sacking official last year, she still has her job…and I'm stuck with her."

"And on this bright and beautiful day too," said Pansy sympathetically, also looking at the ceiling.

"Mmm-hmm," said Roger. "Anyway, all I'm going to do is sleep the entire class since she never puts out that fire and it's always so freaking hot in there."

The bell rang for class and they all went their separate ways: Roger to his Divination class, Pansy to her Advanced Astrology, and Sophie, Malfoy, and Blaise to their Potions lesson.

* * *

Potions class, as usual, went by with Slughorn praising Harry on his success at making the Potion of Ecstasy—which is supposed to give the drinker immense energy in everything he/she does—and giving Gryffindor House twenty points, while the Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hermione and Ron all sulked.

"Now I would like you all to put your potions in a vile and hand them in and hopefully I will give out your grades by next Thursday," said Professor Slughorn as the class got up to grab a vile.

The bell rang for break and everyone scrambled out of the classroom. "Sophie, are you coming?" asked Blaise. He and Malfoy were at the door and stood waiting for her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still in the classroom as well.

"Why do _I_ have to wait for her? It's not like I want to," hissed Draco to Blaise. "Besides Pansy's waiting for me."

"Well, Pansy's going to _have to_ wait—"

"No she doesn't, Blaise," said Sophie from their table. She was busy cleaning up her mess and putting her things away. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Don't have to tell me twice. See you later, Blaise," said Draco and left. Blaise watched him with a mixed look of anger and amusement. He turned his attention to Sophie instead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait up for you? I don't mind," he said. Sophie looked over the table as she was on her hands and knees because she had dropped her notes. "I'm sure," she said. "Go on, I'll be right there."

Blaise nodded and left her and the three Gryfindors alone. "What are you three doing here? I thought you left with the others," said Sophie, under the table, to the three of them.

"We're doing what you're doing: cleaning," said Ron looking at her. "Well you'd best hurry if you don't want to miss break," said Slughorn from his desk.

"Well, we're also here because Hermione wants to ask you something Professor," said Harry. "Does she now?" said the teacher. "What of?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about…" she hesitated. "Come now, don't be bashful," said Slughorn urging her to say more. "Well, I was hoping that you might be able to tell us more about…" she hesitated again.

"About what?" said Slughorn.

"About vampires."

BANG!

They all turned to see what the noise was and saw Sophie emerge from under the table rubbing her head.

"Ow," she said. She looked at the four of them, all staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh, don't mind me," she said in a falsely cheery voice, smiling. "I'm almost finished here anyway. I'll be out of your way in no time. Just pretend I'm not here."

"Are you all right?" asked the Potions Master. "Oh yes sir," she said in the same voice and stuffing her papers in her bag. "I'm fine, it's just a bump. Nothing to worry about. Carry on with whatever it is you were discussing."

They all stared at her as if she was insane but Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to face Slughorn anyway. He looked at Hermione and said, "Why the sudden interest in these creatures, Miss Granger?"

"Oh no, I'm not interested in the creatures themselves," said the bushy haired girl, "I was just wondering if they could ever fall in love with a human and have children."

"Where are you going with this, Hermione?" asked Harry out of the corner of his mouth so only she could hear. She ignored him.

She looked at Slughorn hopefully. He stared at her for a moment, fingers laced together under his nose.

"This is a question for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he finally said.

"Which is why I came to you, Professor," said Hermione, "I mean, you were formerly a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher weren't you?" He nodded, a smile playing across his lips.

"Yes, you're right about that Miss Granger," he told her. "Now, to answer your question…I suppose it is possible."

"Is it rare for a vampire to fall in love with a human?" she asked him. Slughorn sighed. "Oh yes, it's quite rare," he said.

"Then how is it possible?" questioned Hermione.

"Because you see, vampires don't usually fall in love. The only way they can survive is by drinking the blood of a human of the opposite sex, and usually what's going through their minds is just repopulating their species."

_That's not true,_ thought Sophie. She was silently still, listening to every word they were saying, _vampires do fall in love; my cousin was a victim of it. I don't think he was trying to 'repopulate the species.'_

"The same goes for a human," continued Slughorn. "But if the vampire does happen to fall in love, then yes, the human and the vampire can have children. But it's not likely. One hundred people—out of the entire population of the world—has vampire blood in their veins."

_And I'm one of those one hundred people_, Sophie thought. _And the world is freaking huge, so I'm not surprised that only one hundred kids are exactly like me._

"Can you easily spot them?" asked Ron, his eyes wide with interest. Sophie's insides turned to ice. She had no idea what they were trying to do, or even if they were actually talking about her. But if they were…then they know. She shuddered. If they know…then she would have to kill them.

She prayed that they weren't, so she would have to keep the promise she made to her uncle. It seemed that it was so long ago she had made that horrible pact, but it was really only two weeks earlier.

"Oh, no," said Slughorn gravely. "They can pass as easily for a human as a gecko can pass for a newt."

"But there are differences," said Hermione, "between a gecko and newt."

"As sharp as ever, Miss Granger," said the Potions Master with a smile.

"So…if there are differences between a gecko and a newt," said Ron slowly, "then there must be differences between a real human and a fake one."

"There is no such thing as a fake human, Mr. Weasley," said Slughorn. "You must remember that although the child in question does have vampire blood in them, they still have human blood. They are still human."

"Okay, you lost me," replied the redhead, "but anyway, keep going. Hermione will fill me in on the rest." She rolled her eyes.

"What are the differences between a half-vampire and a human?" she asked. However, before Slughorn could utter another word, the bell rang, signaling them to go to their next class—Herbology.

Harry turned to ask Sophie if she was ready to go to Herbology, but stopped in mid sentence. She had gone.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, how come you didn't say anything when Slughorn was explaining all that cool stuff to us back in Potions?" asked Ron.

It was ten o'clock and he, Harry, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their homework for the night. Ron was lying on his stomach on the floor, and Harry and Hermione were at a table.

"Yeah, Harry, I thought what Professor Slughorn said was rather interesting. You should've joined in," said Hermione.

She was finishing up an Ancient Runes essay, while Harry and Ron were struggling with their Charms homework. ("How to cause extreme nausea without having it backfire on the Charmer.")

Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't know why, but he was seething with anger. He knew Hermione was up to something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it and it was driving him mad.

What made him even angrier was that Hermione refused to say anything about it. Not that he asked her to, because of course she would deny it. But on top of that, Ron was completely clueless to the whole thing.

He was so angry, that he couldn't hold his quill steady and kept making ink blotches all over his parchment.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione tentatively. She was looking at his parchment and saw the ink marks. Unable to control his anger anymore, Harry slammed his hand on the table, making the inkbottles near his and Hermione's papers topple over, spreading the dark liquid everywhere. Ron looked up from his work in alarm.

"Harry!" screeched Hermione, "What on earth has gotten into you?" She snatched up her parchment, took out her wand and started erasing the pool of ink on her parchment leaving nothing but the words she had written.

She looked at Harry who glared at her, then at Ron looking panic stricken. "Harry, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked his friend.

"You're up to something, Hermione," said Harry, still glaring at Hermione. "What?" she said, her face turning pale pink. "No, I'm—"

"And don't even try to deny it, 'cause I know you are!" yelled Harry. "I don't know exactly what it is you're doing, but I know two things: whatever it is, the library's definitely part of it, and another," he lowered his voice at this point, "I think it has something to do with Sophie Florence."

Ron and Hermione stared at him. Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers, and Hermione was trying to look shocked.

"Ron," said Harry looking at him, "do you remember when Hermione wanted to talk to us about Sophie last Thursday? How she thought—or thinks—she might be hiding something?"

"Yeah," said Ron slowly, nodding. "But Harry, why are you getting all worked up about Sophie—"

"I think you're trying to find out what it is," said Harry, ignoring Ron and turning to Hermione and glaring. She was trying desperately to look as shocked as she could, but she knew that Harry had found her out.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She took a breath to calm herself and said, "So what if I am? I have a right to, don't I? What if I'm right?"

"What if your wrong? Then you'll just meddle in Sophie's life and probably make it a living hell. The same way that you're trying to find out about the Half-Blood Prince and nagging me to stop using my Potions book."

"That's different, Harry—!"

"No, it's not! There is absolutely no difference about it!"

Silence passed between all three of them. Ron appeared to have lost his voice, Harry was again teeming with anger, and Hermione was glaring at him.

"If you want to meddle, fine," said Harry packing his things. "But I don't want any part of it."

"I wasn't going to ask you anyway," snapped Hermione. He ignored her. "I'm going to bed," he said and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"I really think she's hiding something, Ron," said Hermione once Harry had left. "You think so too, right?"

Ron sighed. "I think," he said, getting up and packing his things as well, "you're on your own this time Hermione." He looked at her, and Hermione could see his blue eyes were filled with sympathy.

"In fourth year it was the house-elves, and Harry and I let it go. But this time…" he sighed. "…I don't know. This is someone's life we're talking about and someone just butting his or her head into it, just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry, Hermione but I'm with Harry on this one."

He picked up his bag and followed Harry's lead, with Hermione watching him go. She flopped down on her chair, and ran a hand through her bushy hair.

"I'm going to find out what she's hiding," she said to herself, "and Harry and Ron aren't going to stop me."

* * *

Two hours later, while the entire castle was asleep in their beds, dreaming of the day to come, a figure stirred in the darkness. Reaching inside the pocket of her robes, Sophie took out the Marauder's Map Harry had given her yesterday.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," she whispered and watched patiently as lines began moving from her wand tip throughout the parchment and formed themselves into the words:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are Proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map_

"There it is," she said eagerly and, stuffing the map in her pocket, she headed for her destination. It was time to hunt.

Checking the map frequently to make sure she was headed in the right direction, Sophie zigzagged her way through Hogwarts, the thirst for blood fresh inside her, and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Found it," she said as she reached her destination, "the Ravenclaw Tower."

Filled with a high that she had never felt or experienced before, she looked at the map and saw the familiar little ink dot labeled _Sophie Florence_. A speech bubble appeared next to it with the word, _"Rutilus Astrum."_

She said the password to the sleeping occupant in the picture. "Fine, fine," he said, without opening his eyes. "But if anyone asks," he yawned, "I didn't let you in."

Dashing inside the portrait hole, Sophie looked at the map one last time to find the dormitory she was looking for. Girls' were on her left; boys' on her right. She took the stairs to the boys' dorm.

Opening the dormitory door as quietly as she could, she snaked her way to through the boys' dorm.

There were beds with their occupants in them all around her, but she wasn't interested in them. She already had a person in mind. She just had to find him.

Bed after bed she searched, looking down at the trunks at the foot of each bed for the person's initials. Finally she found the one she was looking for. She looked down and sure enough, there were the initials:

_J. P._

"Jason Pilney," she whispered with a relish of excitement. She silently crept up to where his head lay on his pillow and she could see him sleeping soundly, the moonlight casting an eerie glow on his face, making him look deathly white.

She removed the covers so that only a part of his neck was visible, and the jugular vein was shown, a pale purple in the light. Sophie could see it pulse as the blood moved through it, and her mouth watered with hunger.

She smiled greedily, and in the pale light of the moon, her long canine teeth shown like daggers. It was time.

She bent over him; her lips parted and pressed her teeth against the skin. Once broken, the blood rushed into her mouth. To a normal person, blood would taste salty and not very appetizing. But to her, the blood tasted sweet and tangy—it was way better than those stupid lollipops.

She hadn't drunk much when she heard someone stir in their bed. She stood up in alarm and fear. With the adrenaline now worn from her body, and the high she had felt earlier now gone, she had more sense of her surroundings.

Her heartbeat quickened with fear and dread once she realized what she had just done. Without wasting any time, she quickly but quietly left the boys' dorm and rushed out of the Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Checking the map again, she followed it to the Slytherin Dorm, and said the password in exasperated breath. It was only a matter of time before someone will notice Jason and scream for help.

Numb with fear, dread, and shock, Sophie walked down the beige colored staircase and seeing one of the familiar black couches, immediately flopped down in one of them.

_What have I done? _She thought.

_You have done what your ancestors have done for centuries,_ said a voice in her head. _And admit it—you liked it. _

That was true. She had liked the feeling of the hunt, the high she had gotten and the taste of fresh blood in her mouth. But she had broken the promise to her uncle. She had drunk the blood of a human.

She started to shake uncontrollably and she felt tears some to her eyes. She wiped the blood from her mouth, buried her face in her hands, and wept.

**I am so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! I had huge writer's block and couldn't think for like two weeks! But I'm happy that I got this up, and on my birthday too. But anyway, I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting and feel free to yell and scream at me in your reviews. I deserve them. **

**Oh, and I'd like to thank three other reviewers—**Silent Twilight, Niles Chiku**, and **liesofadarkheartedangel**. Thanks a bunch! **


	12. Transformation & Death

**Okay, chapter 12 is here! I'm glad you all liked chapter 11! While writing it, even I got the chills…talk about spooky. Anyway, I'm babbling, so first thing's first. Thank reviewers!**

**Liesofadarkheartedangel- **Thank you. Here's chapter 12 enjoy.

**Freaker1605-** Thanks for your review! I hope this makes your summer better!

**Andrew-** You're right. Better late than never. Thanks!

**Sarah-** Thank you! What d'ya mean, "almost worth the wait?" I thought it was worth it!

**Niles Chiku-** You'll have to read this to find out what happened to Jason. Thanks for your review!

**Molly-** Thanks for your review(s)! I completely agree with you with everything you said…but you'll have to wait until Halloween to see what happens!

**Disclaimer:** I…quite sadly…do not, nor ever will—no matter how much I wish—own Harry Potter. The movies are owned by Warner bros. The books by J.K.R. and the actors by their parents. And I will never get one as a birthday present. (cries)

**And second…enjoy chapter 12! Woot!**

**Note: **What Blaise said about the Gryffindors being Gryffindorks, there's no spelling error. I did that on purpose. On to the story!

**Transformation & Death**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe it."

"That poor Ravenclaw boy."

"I heard it was a _vampire_ attack."

"Imagine—a vampire at Hogwarts."

Vampire. That word echoed through Sophie's mind like a gong. She remembered that night vividly, and wave after wave of guilt rushed at her as she lay buried beneath the comforters of her bed, listening to the girls around her.

She remembered the feeling of the hunt, and the taste of Jason's innocent blood in her mouth. But she also remembered the fear, shame, and dread that came crashing towards her moment the realization of what she had done dawned on her.

She felt tears come to her eyes again.

_I'm a monster_, she thought. _I've ruined the life of an innocent young boy._

Tears flooded out of her eyes, and fell onto her pillow. There was no escaping the thought that she know implanted in her mind, branding it forevermore in the depths of her soul. She was a monster…and there was no denying that fact.

"Sophie," said a voice that she recognized as Pansy's. She didn't answer. "Sophie you have to wake up now," said Pansy. "We'll be late for breakfast."

"I'm not going," whispered Sophie.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," said Pansy.

"I'm not going," said Sophie louder. "I'm not feeling well."

This was, in fact, true. Since last night, she had felt sick to her stomach and the thought of eating breakfast only made her feel sicker. But there was another reason too. She knew that the entire student population would be talking about the attack on Jason…and she didn't feel like dealing with that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Pansy. "You did say you might be catching a cold yesterday. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you."

"You sure? I don't mind, really."

"I'm sure."

She was starting to get annoyed at Pansy. Couldn't she see that she wanted to be alone? What was wrong with her? Pansy started pestering her again.

"I really don't mind—"

"Pansy!" yelled Sophie. "I don't want _anything_!" An awkward silence passed between them. Sophie sighed. She couldn't take her anger out on Pansy…she hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"Look," she said to her. "I'm sorry. I'm just—I don't know. I guess I just need some time to myself or something. I apologize for yelling at you."

"I understand. It might just be the cold talking anyway," said Pansy. She turned to leave the dormitory and said, "I'll see you around, Sophie." Sophie wriggled a hand out of the mass of comforters around her and waved good-bye to her.

Pansy's eyes widened with cold fear and her insides churned, and turned glacial. Was she imagining things…or was Sophie's hand as white as death? She shivered. Nobody turns that white unless their dying, she reasoned.

She wondered if Sophie was…no she couldn't be. Yes she admits, she was turning pale day after day, but dying? Pansy pushed the thought aside, deciding that she might tell the others at breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Pansy," said Blaise as she came and sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table. There was bacon, toast, oatmeal, fried eggs, and orange juice on the table waiting for her but all she did was stare blankly at them as if wondering what to do with them.

"Are you all right, Pansy?" asked Blaise. "You look like the Bloody Baron just went through your body."

"And you're not eating breakfast," added Roger. "Don't tell me you're coming down with a cold like Sophie as well." Pansy shook her head. Should she tell them what she saw? _No,_ she thought to herself. Everyone turns pale when their sick, she was just imagining things. Sophie will get better in no time.

With that thought, she started to serve herself bacon, eggs, and toast and began to eat.

"So, did you all hear about that attack on that Ravenclaw boy?" asked Draco with a grin.

"Yeah, it was in the middle of last night or something, wasn't it?" said Roger. "I heard it was that boy Jason Pilney or whatever-his-name-is."

"Well I heard from Professor Snape that it was a _vampire_ attack," said Draco, his voice teeming with excitement. "Imagine it—a real vampire at Hogwarts. Just think of how many mummy's and daddy's will come and pick up their kids once word gets out to the _Daily Prophet _that Hogwarts just might not be safe anymore."

"Plus," said Blaise in a whisper, "with—" he lowered his voice so that the others had too lean closer to hear him "—the Dark Lord back, the entire wizarding world will be in pandemonium. What with the school—and your own house—no longer the safest places to run."

Roger grinned at this statement as well as the others.

"I wonder how the vampire got in," said Pansy to the other boys. "I mean, security's been tightened like mad this year so it surprises me that it even managed to find its way inside."

"That surprises me too," said Draco with a frown. "But however it managed to get in, it found a way and now we're all in even more danger than usual."

"Yeah but…what if it was in the castle the entire time and only just now decided to show itself by attacking a student," said Marcus, his voice filled with excitement and grinning at his theory.

The group stared at him as if he was psychotic.

"Don't be a prat, Marcus that's just idiotic, even for you," snapped Pansy.

"This is coming from the girl with four stomachs," he retorted looking at her cheekily.

"Draco!" she whined turning to her boyfriend. "Make Marcus stop making fun of me."

But Draco wasn't listening. He had just realized something that commanded all his attention and left him oblivious to the fight between Marcus and Pansy: somebody was missing from the table. There was usually an occupied seat next to Roger and now there was nothing but air.

He searched his brain to figure out who it was that sat adjacent to Roger. It seemed to take him forever to discover who it was. Then it hit him.

"Hey Roger," he said. "Where's Sophie?"

Upon hearing this remark, Pansy's eyes flashed toward her boyfriend, suspicion mounting inside her. Then that suspicion melted into fear and she remembered Sophie's chalk-white hand waving good-bye to her. Did she really believe that her friend would get better soon? Should she tell them what's happening to her?

"Since when do you call her by her first name?" asked Roger, suspiciously.

"Just answer the question, Davies," snapped Draco.

"I dunno. I'm sure she just woke up late, or something. She'll be down before we have to go to class—even with a cold. She doesn't seem like the type to miss out on school to me."

Draco remained silent although he secretly agreed with Roger. Still, he couldn't escape the feeling of worry that plagued and tormented his mind. What if Roger was wrong?

He remembered their potions class and how she had passed out when the potion was near ready and she remained in the Hospital Wing for two days. Now that she wasn't here, he wondered if there was something seriously wrong with her.

_What's the matter with me? _He thought. _Why should I care about her? There's nothing special about her that should cause me to worry about her well being. But, if that's true…then why am I doing it?_

Draco was pushed out of his thoughts by the sound of the Staff Table commanding the attention of the students. The Hall fell respectively silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"As I am sure you all, by now, know about the attack on the Ravenclaw first year, Jason Pilney," he said to the students. There was a quite murmuring amongst them but it quickly died out with Dumbledore's next few words, "Then, most of you know that it was a vampire that had attacked him.

"I will not lie when I say that the staff and I have no idea how the creature managed to get in to the castle—" There were loud mutterings and murmurs in the sea of students and several shifting of seats by anxious and nervous kids.

Dumbledore had to raise his voice slightly to be heard—"But I assure you all, that we will do everything in our power to protect each and every one of you. The Prefects will be patrolling the hallways alongside the ghosts and the staff members, every night and on every floor of the castle."

There was a pause then Dumbledore said, "I am sure you are all wondering what happened to Jason. He was transported to St. Mungo's Hospital last night after a student awoke to a shuffling noise in the boys' dormitory and found him covered in blood, with two bite wounds on his neck.

"His parents were alerted and are with him at the hospital as we speak. And now, I believe that it is time for you all to go to your classes. Good-day to you all."

The Great Hall was at once filled with the bustle of students getting up to go to their classes as scheduled and the noises of their pounding footsteps as they dispersed throughout the castle.

"All right, Pansy, Draco, and I have double Herbology with the Gryffindorks right about now," said Blaise to the others. "So, we'll see you all at lunch." Then he, Draco and Pansy left to go to the grounds while the others went to their own classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on their way to the greenhouses, Draco couldn't help but notice that his girlfriend seemed a bit fidgety and jumpy about something. She was wringing her hands and she kept looking at the ground. He wasn't the only one to have noticed either—Blaise did as well.

"Pansy," said Malfoy, "are you all right? You seem…agitated about something."

"Yeah," chimed Blaise, "usually you're pretty calm—well, except when Draco's hurt—but now you're just…twitchy. Care to share with the rest of us what's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath and tried to tell them but no sound came out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried again, and this time managed to croak, "It's about Sophie."

The three of them stopped dead and they could hear the rest of the students heading to the greenhouses.

"What's the matter with Sophie, Pansy?" demanded Blaise. She shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "It was just before breakfast when I noticed something was wrong with her. It gave me such a fright, I can't believe that she looked that way—I mean she was fine a week ago, what could possibly have happened to her?"

"Pansy," said Blaise as calmly as he could. What came out of his friend's mouth frightened his as well. What could possibly be wrong with Sophie that it could scare her like this?

"Pansy," he repeated, "calm down, and tell us what is wrong with Sophie. What was so different about her to make you all nervous and scared like this?"

"Her hand," she said.

"Her hand?" said Draco curiously. Although he didn't show it on the outside, his insides had turned to ice and he felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. "What was wrong with her hand?"

Pansy's eyes began to fill with tears, but she kept her voice steady as she told them the rest of what she had seen.

"It was in the girls' dormitory, and she was all bundled up inside the bed comforters so I went to try and wake her up so she'll be ready for breakfast. She said that she wasn't feeling well, so she wasn't going to breakfast and I thought she was just talking about the cold she said she was coming down with."

She paused and a few tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks onto the grass.

"Go on," urged Blaise. She took a breath again, and started to speak once more.

"So I asked her if she wanted me to bring her anything, but she said no. I figured that she was just being polite and didn't want me to go through any trouble worrying about her so I told her that I really didn't mind getting her anything to eat, but when I started to ask her again, she yelled at me—"

"What?" said Draco.

"Shush! Calm down, we'll worry about that later," said Blaise. "Keep going Pansy."

Draco shot Blaise a fierce look but said nothing and let Pansy continue with her story.

"She then apologized for barking at me, and said that she needed some time to be by herself for a while," she said.

"Did she say why?" questioned Malfoy. Pansy shook her head again.

"No. I didn't bother to ask, she seemed in such a bad mood." The two boys nodded in agreement.

"So, when does her hand come into all of this?" asked Blaise.

"I was getting to that actually," said Pansy. "I said good-bye to her and was just about to leave the dormitory, when she somehow managed to wriggle a hand out of the mass of comforters surrounding her. She waved good-bye to me, and that's when I noticed that something wasn't right."

"What was it?" asked Malfoy.

"Her hand…her hand…was as white as death," Pansy finally managed to say, and looked at her two companions—both of whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"We need to tell someone about this," whispered Blaise. "Madame Pomfrey, or Professor Snape, or someone."

"What are we going to say to them?" demanded Draco. " 'Our classmate's hand is extremely pale, please do something?' No. It's probably just the cold she was talking about anyway, it'll blow over."

"Draco!" said Blaise, his voice rising. "Colds don't make you turn chalk white. Something is seriously wrong with her!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Draco, don't you care about Sophie at all?" exclaimed Pansy. "Do you really hate her that much, that you are willing to look away at something that is staring you in the face and saying that something is not right with Sophie?"

Draco remained silent at these words, but looked directly at Blaise who stared right back. They both were remembering that day in Potions when she had fainted and Draco carried her limp body to the Hospital Wing. Pansy wasn't there so she wouldn't know.

They were also remembering the "get well" roses Draco had given to Sophie. Draco remembered how they had put aside their differences and even managed to be something close to friends—but not really.

_I don't necessarily hate her, _he thought, _but I don't like her either. I don't even know why I worry about her. She's like a mosquito—just there to annoy me. She's just…there._

The warning bell rang and the three of them jumped.

Blaise let out a long sigh.

"Look, we'll worry about this later. We'll tell the others and then try and figure out what to do with this giant wad of information and how to help Sophie. Right now, let's just get to Herbology."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning had zoomed by to afternoon and before they knew it, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were heading to lunch after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Snape had given them a mountain of homework due by next Friday, so they had to drag themselves along with their heavy textbooks to the Great Hall.

"Still no sign of Sophie, eh?" said Roger one the three of them had taken their seats. He had dashed out of Defense class before them and was already serving himself steak and mashed potatoes along with some pumpkin juice.

"No," said Blaise with a sigh.

"I would have thought that she would arrive in the middle of Defense class but…I guess I was wrong. She's still not here. I wonder what's wrong with her."

"As do I," said Pansy.

"Pansy—as well as I—think that something might be seriously wrong with her," said Blaise. "Draco's still in denial, though."

"Shut up, Blaise," shot Malfoy. "I just don't think it's as serious as you two think."

"What are you talking about? What d'you mean something might be wrong with her?" asked Marcus looking at Pansy.

She then went into explaining everything she had said to both Roger and Marcus, this time without any interruptions. When she had finished, they had the same expressions as Draco and Blaise.

"Well," said Roger, his voice hoarse. "D'you…I mean…do you reckon we should tell someone about this? Because this is a very serious matter."

"I agree," said Marcus. "I mean, how couldn't we see that something wasn't right with her? She's been growing paler for days and days. What are we going to do?"

"She's just sick, alright!" yelled Draco. "It's not like she's dying. God, you're all acting like it's her last days on earth or something."

The rest remained silent.

"I don't feel like discussing this anymore," said Pansy, breaking the silence. "We'll just have to see what happens. And pray that everything turns out all right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up at the Staff Table the teachers were discussing what they were going to about keeping the children and themselves safe from the threat of a vampire attack.

"Well, as always we could use garlic, Holy water, etc.," said Professor McGonagall.

"No, that won't do," said Dumbledore.

"What?" exclaimed Professor Flitwick. "But that's what keeps a vampire at bay—everyone knows that. Why wouldn't we use those?"

"Because," said Dumbledore. "It wasn't an ordinary vampire."

The staff sat in stunned silence, looking at the Headmaster.

"What do you mean, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The Healers at St. Mungo's told me that the bite on the boy's neck wasn't a true vampire bite," he told her and the rest of the Professors.

"Impossible!" said Slughorn. "A vampire bite is a vampire bite! What do they want, a death?"

"Horace, please. Let me explain," said Dumbledore. "The Healers say that the wounds were no longer there when the boy arrived at St. Mungo's. But the bloodstains remained. They somehow disappeared during the night or while he was traveling to the hospital."

The others remained silent, listening intently to Dumbledore's words.

"Furthermore," continued Dumbledore, "the fact that he was still alive is troubling to the Healers. Usually, when the wounds of a vampire bite disappear—"

"The victim is already dead," finished Professor Snape. Dumbledore nodded.

"Precisely, Severus," he said. "That bit of information bothers me as well. _Why_ did the wounds disappear? And what kind of creature is responsible for them—even if it wasn't a true vampire?"

"I suppose we'll just have to find out for ourselves. Or until we catch the beast," said Professor Flitwick, after a long pause.

"I suppose so," said Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon gave way to evening, and the evening surrendered to night, along with the students who dragged their feet to their warm four-poster beds. They all immediately fell asleep and drifted off into their dreams of whatever.

All the students…except one, that is.

Sophie quietly crept out of her bed and, careful not wake any of her sleeping roommates, slipped out of the girls' dormitory and into the Slytherin common room.

The moon cast an eerie glow throughout the common room and silhouetted her as she moved to the entrance of the dungeon common room.

She took out the Marauder's Map and, whispering the incantation, cursed when she saw what was on it.

A little dot labeled _Simon Viscor _was patrolling the seventh floor corridor, as if looking for someone or something.

_How am I going to get to the Room of Requirements with that nuisance walking around? _She thought. _Wait—why is he walking around? Especially this late?_

She huffed and put the Map back into the pocket of her robes.

_No time to worry about that. I have to figure out a way to get past him without getting caught and before the Red Moon arrives._

So, without a moment to lose, she opened the door and snuck out of the Slytherin common room and headed for the Room of Requirements.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Careful to stay in the shadows and not be seen, Sophie managed to find her way back to the Room, and now all she had to worry about was to figure out how to get inside without attracting the attention of Simon.

_What's he looking for anyway? _She thought. She quickly ducked out of sight as he came closer to her hiding place.

_How am I going to get to the Room?_ She wondered. She looked around her for something she could use as a diversion. There has to be something.

Then she had an idea. She saw a suit of armor on her right and went for it. Hopefully with any luck, Simon was the only one on the floor.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLASH! BOOM!

The sound of the armor falling down the stairs was enough for Simon to rush to the bottom and give Sophie the time she needed to get into the Room.

Quickly, she paced across the landing thinking of how she needed a meeting place where lots of people can be in without being seen.

The wall in front of her had just morphed into the door of her room when Sophie heard voices from below. She glances down nervously.

"What pushed the armor down the stairs, Simon?" said a voice.

With her vampire-like eyes, she could see Professor Vector along with Professor Dumbledore talking to the boy.

Sophie felt a tinge of guilt for going behind Dumbledore's back like this. But then again, he didn't know that she was a vampire, so the guilt vanished instantly.

"I'm not quite sure, sir," said Simon. "But I'm going to find out." He started heading up the stairs with the two Professors accompanying him.

Sophie gasped, wrenched open the door and flung herself inside, being careful to shut the door quietly.

"There you are, Sophie. We were getting worried," said the voice of her uncle. She sighed with relief and a smile spread across her face.

"Uncle," she said coming up to him and giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"We're happy to see you too," he said.

"Hey, what about us? Don't we get hugs too?" said Felix, grinning. He was standing in a corner along with Diana. Sophie's smile widened and she went to go and give them a hug as well.

"Sophie," said her uncle. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what about?" she said.

"It's about this boy you were talking about in your letter to me."

"Malfoy?"

"No," said Diana, her voice forceful. "The other one. He has quite an odd name if you ask me."

"Oh," said Sophie, looking at the floor. "You mean him."

"I'm afraid he might know too much, Sophie," said her uncle. His niece stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. Could he really mean what she thought he meant? Does she really have to kill?

"Uncle," she said, trying to keep her shaking voice steady. "He…he thought—and still thinks that—"

"It doesn't matter my dear. He knows too much—and you remember the promise you made to me."

"Yes, but—"

"Then you must fulfill it, Sophie. No one can know what you are."

She remained silent, dreading of what she might do when she got out of here.

"First Jason, and now him," she muttered. Unfortunately, Felix heard her.

"Who's Jason?" he asked. She gasped. That wasn't meant for anyone else to hear.

"Um, well," she stammered, her eyes filling with tears once again. "You see, last night I…I did something that I wasn't supposed to do. And a little boy named Jason was involved."

"What did you do to this boy, Sophie?" asked her uncle. For an answer she stayed quiet as tears silently rolled down her face. Realization dawned on all of them.

"Sophie," said Felix, with a sigh. "You didn't."

She nodded miserably.

"You drank that boy's blood?"

"Please Felix, don't make me feel any worse than I already do," she said, wiping tears from her face. She looked at her uncle who looked back at her disappointingly. He heaved a sigh.

"Where is the boy?" he said. She shrugged, too ashamed to speak. There was a pause inside the room.

Sophie took a deep breath and said in a hushed voice, "What's going to happen to him, Uncle?"

"The boy will become somewhat like you and the wounds will vanish almost at once. But that doesn't last long—only for a couple of hours. Three at most. Then the boy will die."

"What?" said Sophie, shocked. "He'll die?" Her uncle nodded.

"He's already dead now. That is why I didn't want you to give in to your cravings when you weren't a full vampire. Even if you did bite him while you were a true vampire—yes he would still die—but at least he'll have a couple days to have with his family."

"Oh no," whispered Sophie falling to her knees. "What have I done?"

"No need to dwell on the past, Sophie," said Diana, coming up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done and nothing you can do can change that."

"Diana's right," said Felix. "It's time for your transformation Sophie."

She nodded and stood up to face the curtained window. She stood there looking at the sky and she saw that the moon was beginning to turn a light pink color.

The color gradually deepened until it was a pure shade of red. Then all of a sudden, she felt as cold as ice and her breathing became shallow. She put a hand to her heart, and was horrified to find out that it was slowing down.

She staggered backward and was caught by Felix who carefully laid her down on the floor with her head in his lap.

"She's unconscious," he said looking up at his leader.

"That's understandable," he said. "She's dying after all. When she wakes up, she'll be a vampire—she'll be one of us. For now, anyway."

Diana wasn't paying attention, however. She was looking around for her brother who was nowhere to be seen.

"Felix," she said. "Where's Dimitri?" He looked up at her, puzzled.

"I thought he was here the whole time," he said.

"He's not," she said shaking her head. "I don't know where he is."

Felix, Diana, and their clan leader all exchanged nervous looks. Where could he be?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down on the first level of the castle, Dimitri somehow managed to make his way into the Slytherin common room. He was determined to do something for Sophie that would make her stay here a lot safer.

He was heading to the boys' dormitory to do some…unfinished business. He crept in, said an incantation to make whoever would wake up see nothing but darkness, and started his search.

"There you are," he said with a bloodthirsty relish. He had found who he was looking for and smiled his dagger-like teeth shining in the red light of the moon.

He took the pillow out from beneath the boy's head and swiftly placed it on his face. He struggled to free himself, but Dimitri held his grasp. This boy wasn't going anywhere.

He struggled for about seven minutes, and then lay still. Dimitri removed the pillow from his face and felt the boy's pulse. There was none. He chuckled evilly.

"My job is done," he whispered. "Time to get back to my family and Sophie."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Room of Requirements, Sophie began to open her eyes. Her uncle and the others were happy to see that they were blood red and her teeth had elongated.

"I…felt something," she whispered.

"Felt something?" said Felix in curiosity. She nodded.

"I can't explain it," she said. "It was as like…something was taken away from me." Then, feeling worn out and tired, she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

Diana and the other men smiled.

"She's survived her first night as a vampire. Even if it was for only a couple of seconds," said Diana.

"I don't blame her for falling asleep like that," said Alucard. "It's very strenuous—dying and coming back to life in the course of one night."

The door suddenly opened and the three of them looked at who was coming in.

"Dimitri," said Alucard, "where have you been?"

"I was…" he stammered but Felix cut him off.

"Nevermind that right now," he said. "You need to take Sophie back to her dorm. She needs her rest." He then carried Sophie and handed her to him. Dimitri looked at her sleeping face and blushed with what little blood he had in his veins.

"Right," he said. "I'll—er—do that. No problem." Then he left.

"Where do you think he went to, Alucard?" asked Diana looking at the closed door.

He sighed. "He went to kill," he said. The other two looked at him.

"You can't mean that he—" said Felix, shocked. "He really didn't kill the boy, did he?" Alucard nodded.

"He did."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri had made it back to the Slytherin common room with Sophie in his arms, safe and sound. He was on his way to the girls' dormitory to put his cousin in bed, and then he'll be off.

Adjusting her so the she would fit more comfortably in his arms, he used his free hand to open the door to her dorm room, and the two of them went inside.

Finding her bed in no time, he removed the covers, and placed Sophie inside the bed. Then, to make it look like she was here the whole night, he started to disrobe her and put on her nightshirt.

He would have gone for it too, if she hadn't woken up that very second as he tried to take off her shoes.

"Dimitri," she whispered, sounding cross. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought—" he stammered, but she fiercely cut him off.

"I can do that myself, thank you. Now, could you kindly leave?"

He stood staring at her for a minute, sighed, and then said, "Very well. Good-night, Sophie."

"Good-night, Dimitri," she said as she watched him leave. When she was sure he had gone, she undressed and pulled on her nightshirt.

_Hmmm, _she thought, looking at her gigantic black shirt. _I think it's time for a change. _

With a wave of her hand, she transfigured her giant shirt into a black tank and pants.

_I guess I could live with this for a while._

She pulled on her new pajama, and went straight to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she was woken up not by birds…but to the sound of sobbing girls. Then a voice cut into the room saying that they should all go into the common room to discuss this tragic event.

Sophie's heart skipped a beat. What was going on? She feared that it could only mean one thing and one thing only: someone had died.

She jumped out of bed and followed the mass of girls into the common room. There she found Pansy, Draco, Marcus, and Roger all sitting down on a couch looking stricken and pale.

Seeing her, got up and rushed to give Sophie a tearful hug.

"What's going on?" she asked as they broke apart.

"It's Blaise," said Pansy, tears falling fast from her eyes. Sophie's worst fear had come true and her insides seemed to vaporize and she was nothing but a hollow shell.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, though knowing and dreading the answer.

"He's dead," cried Pansy. "Blaise it dead."

**End of chapter 12! Bet you all didn't expect that did you? Now, that I'm done writing this chapter, I have just bummed myself out. I mean, I really am depressed about what just happened in the story. My day is going to suck now. Though I hope yours doesn't. Guess how many pages this is. Go one guess. Give up? 26. That's right, 26 pages—including this note. Well, I hope to see you all in chapter 13. Before I go, I would like to thank a new reviewer—**zuerlein2001**. Hope to see you soon! **


	13. Sorrow, Pain, and Tears

**Okay, okay. I know what you're all going to say: WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE?! Well, I'm sorry for having a life!! But truthfully, I have been thinking about updating this story, but my life has gotten in the way. So please feel free to bitch at me and stuff in your reviews. So we're even. Now to thank my loyal reviewers!!**

**Liesofadarkheartedangel- **Thank you oh so much.

**Andrew- **Thanks

**Zuerlien2001- **Thank you

**Rukayah- **Thanks

**Freaker1605- **Here it is!! Finally!! I know you've been waiting so long as have I. I curse my busy schedule because of what it has done to my free time!!! (gasps!) You thought I killed Draco? I would never do that! He's very important in the storyline.

**Niles Chiku-** I hear you. How'd you figure out it was Blaise? Draco's a funny name too, how'd you figure out that Blaise was gonna die? Ah, whatever. Good thinking!

**Brokn Innocence-** Now known as something else but I don't know what, hehheh. Thanks for your pretty long review there Sensei. Me happy!

**Sarah-** Yes, Blaise died, we all understand that!! I know you were starting to like him but come on…he needed to die. Don't cry about it for God's sake!!

**Now, it seems like everyone's pretty upset that I killed off Blaise-i-kins. What can I say but sorry? At first I thought of keeping him longer but then I realized that the vampires had to take precautions to keep Sophie's double-life secret and he had already overheard them talking to her on the first night of school so I was like, "yeah. He has to die. It wouldn't make any sense if he lived longer." So yeah. I'm sorry everyone, but…that's how it's gonna be. You'll still review right? Hope so! On to the story!**

**Sorrow, Pain, and Tears**

Blaise's death came as a heavy blow to the school, but no other house felt it as much as the Slytherins. Every person in that house felt guilty—but no one felt as guilty as Sophie, who had convinced herself that her friends' death was entirely her fault.

_If I had just kept my mouth shut and not said a word about him overhearing us to Uncle, Blaise would sill be here! _She scolded herself.

In his eulogy that day, Dumbledore had said that Blaise was a hardworking student, a loyal friend to everyone, and that he will be missed terribly. But, his words were only sentimental to the Slytherins who wholeheartedly agreed with him.

The rest of the school, on the other hand, had thought Blaise was a rude, selfish, arrogant, punk who deserved to die by being asphyxiated via pillow—and Dumbledore knew that that was what three-quarters of the school was thinking as he said his speech.

He also added that Jason Pilney had passed away and he stated that the attacker would be caught and immediately sent to Azkaban. That sent a shiver down everyone's spines and it made Sophie's blood run cold. She had heard of Azkaban from her mother who had said that it was a horrible place where hooded creatures called Dementors drain all the life and happiness out of you.

If she was found out…well, there you have it.

That had been five days ago. It was now Wednesday afternoon during break and the sun shown brightly on the grounds and its rays cast playful reflections in the water of the Black Lake.

It is here that Sophie found herself: sitting by the lakeside staring out at its shimmering waters. The memory of her friend was still fresh in her mind and whenever she had a free moment, she would often come here to sit and think about him.

Often, her memories would dissolve her to tears but now she had no more to shed—having used them all in the first two days, and nights, since Blaise died.

Unlike when the Red Moon was coming, and she had scarcely eaten a thing, Sophie now had stopped eating all together. Now, because of that, her figure started to lose the curves that she was so proud of.

_It's my fault Blaise is dead, and it's my fault Blaise is dead, and it's my fault Jason is dead, _she thought, ticking the names of the victims off her fingers.

"That's two people," she muttered. "Two too many."

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned on the trunk of the Beech tree he had climbed and stared out at the sky. Pansy, Roger, and Marcus were on the ground below him along with Crabbe and Goyle. _(A/N: OMG! First Crabbe and Goyle appearance since story stared!) _None of them were saying a word to each other—each one was lost in their own thoughts. 

Draco had been staring into space for quite some time when movement from the Black Lake's shoreline caught his eye. He saw a figure returning from the lake and growing steadily larger as it came nearer. Finally, he saw that it was Sophie heading back to the castle after sitting by the lake.

He watched her go through the oak doors and disappear. Without realizing it, he then jumped down from the tree and started to pursue her.

"Where are you going?" asked Pansy, starting to get up herself. The others looked up from their thoughts to stare at Draco.

"You stay here," he said, without looking at them or stopping. "I'll be right back, I forgot something in the common room," he lied then broke into a fast walk to try and catch up to Sophie.

_Where is she going? _He thought as he went inside the castle. He stopped two paces from he oak doors and scanned the Entrance Hall looking for her. After five minutes, he decided he'd be better off looking for her on foot. (_Phfft. Yeah, right, this castle's freakin' huge. I'd be better off finding an inchworm in a bucket of flobberworms.)_

Draco went through almost every floor of the castle and still couldn't find Sophie. He was very curious about why she dealing with Blaise's loss by herself. They had all lost someone; they were all going through the same grief, so why didn't she want to be with people?

_Grr. This is fricken irritating! _He thought as he walked through the second floor corridor for what felt to him like the umpteenth time since he started his search.

He was just about to give up and go back outside when he heard Sophie's voice around a corner. He flattened himself against the wall and stood still, listening.

"Excuse me, Professor," he heard her say.

"Yes, Miss Florence," answered the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Professor Dumbledore's office is."

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not in. He has stepped out of the castle today on urgent business," said the Professor.

"Oh," said Sophie, disappointed. There was a pause between teacher and student.

"Miss Florence, if this is about Mr. Zabini's death, I would be happy to speak with you," Professor McGonagall finally said.

"No, it's not about that—well, it is partly—but it's mostly about…something else."

"What kind of thing?"

Draco held his breath, anxious.

_Breathing is definitely not an option now_, he thought.

"Something about myself," Sophie finally replied. "I don't know, I'll figure it out " There was an air of finality in her voice when she said it.

"Goodbye Professor," she said and Draco heard her footsteps coming towards him. Thinking fast, he got down on one knee, undid his shoelace, and started tying it again just as she emerged from the corner.

Upon seeing him, Sophie's eyes hardened into an icy glare.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked him. He looked up.

"Tying my shoelace. What's it look like?" he retorted.

She huffed and walked away from him. Grinning maliciously—yet somewhat surprised that she didn't say anything—Draco followed her as she walked down the stairs.

_He's been eavesdropping on me I know he has. I'm so sick of this all the time! God, I just want to hit him! _Thought Sophie. She began to feel quite angry with him as she tried to ignore the footsteps that followed her.

Draco was directly behind her when he said, "So…why do you want to see Dumbledore anyway?"

SMACK!

Sophie had lost all patience and control of her anger when she turned around and struck Draco across the face. Unfortunately for him, she had been growing her nails and the force of the impact actually drew blood.

Draco stared at her, wide-eyed and speechless. He placed his fingertips lightly to where she had struck him, and when he looked at his hand again, he was surprised to see red.

_This is the second time I've been smacked in the face_, he thought. _The first time it was that filthy Mudblood, but she wasn't as nearly as angry to actually give me a wound. _

Sophie continued to glare at Malfoy, and was breathing rapidly.

"Why do you always have to butt into my life, Draco Malfoy?" she yelled, looking quite enraged. "Why can't you just leave me alone for two seconds? I am so sick of dealing with your bull all the time! I already get enough of that from the rest of the damn Houses in this school, and I really don't need it anymore from you! So why don't you do me a favor, and just stay the hell away from me! For good!"

Draco and Sophie remained silent, staring at each other. Just then the bell rang for class and the noise of students could be heard throughout the castle.

"It's a good thing we have separate classes today," said Sophie harshly. "That way I won't have to deal with you until evening."

"Well, you're going to have to 'deal with my bull' until we reach the Common Room because I left my stuff in there, and from what I can see, so did you," said her wounded enemy.

Sophie continued to glower at him, but said nothing. She then turned on her heel and marched down the stairs, leaving Malfoy alone. He stood there for just about a minute. Then, straining his ears to make sure she had actually left, he clamped both hands to his face, and yelled: "Bitch! Jesus Christ, that hurts so much! What the fucking hell?"

He then proceeded to walk down the rest of the stairs, cursing Sophie with each step.

* * *

Sophie had made it through the rest of the day still angry with Draco and nothing it could thow at her cool her rage. She was sitting at her usual spot at the Slytherin table for dinner, although she ate nothing. 

"Sophie, you are going to eat something today," said Roger, sitting next to her. "Here." He handed her a plate that he had filled himself with roast chicken, mashed potatoes, and squash. "Eat," he said.

Sophie just stared at the mound of food she was given. It practically covered the entire plate. "As much as I appreciate this sudden interest in my eating habits, Roger," she stated, "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care, you're eating," he replied firmly. "And you're not leaving until you're done. I will sit here for how ever long it will take; but you _will_ eat—even if I have to spoon feed you. Now _eat_."

"What are you—my mother?"

"Tonight yes. Maybe even tomorrow if you don't stuff some food in your mouth."

Sophie sighed in annoyance. "I told you Roger, I'm not—" she was interrupted however, by Roger stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. She glared at him.

"Is it good?" he asked, smiling cheekily at her. She continued to stare daggers at him. "That's what I thought," he added, clearly amused. "Now eat it."

He then proceeded to fill his own plate while Sophie swallowed her mashed potatoes and picked at her food—a smile creeping across her lips. She took a bite of her chicken and glance at Roger. He was giggling.

"That was funny," he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. His friend swallowed her chicken and hit his shoulder, smiling. Roger laughed even harder.

He sighed and looked at Sophie. She still held a smile.

"Y'know, that's the first smile I've seen you wear since—" he stopped. Sophie's eyes were cast down and her hands were twisted on her lap. She was staring at her plate, refusing to look at him.

"Since Blaise died, right?" she said quietly. "That's what you were going to say wasn't it?"

Roger looked away from her.

"Yeah," he said faintly. The two teens went quiet, not knowing what to say. Then Draco came into the picture and slammed his book bag onto the table; bits of food went flying everywhere.

"Draco, please calm down, it's just a scratch anyway, it's not like it's the end of the world," said Pansy, calmly coming up beside him.

"Where have you two been?" asked Roger looking at the two of them. He could see the right side of Draco's face had small bandages covering several small—but what looked like painful—gashes.

"Whoa, what happened to you mate?" he asked him. Malfoy flung himself into his seat, grabbed his plate, and slapped food onto it. Like a child, he refused to speak to him. Pansy sighed and sat next to him.

"We just came back from the Hospital Wing," she told him, placing chicken and squash on her plate. "Madame Pomfrey asked Draco where he got those gashes on his face but he wouldn't give her a straight answer. He eventually told her that he had been scratched by…something or other—I couldn't understand him, he was mumbling—and she eventually let it go."

From where he sat, Draco shot a menacing glare at Sophie that clearly said, _'don't think for a second you're going to get away with this.' _She countered this glare by placing her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together, and, leaning her chin on her fingers, flashed Draco a sarcastic smile.

Draco's pale face took on a slight pink tinge of anger and his stomach tightened.

_How dare she mock me! _He thought. _Just watch Florence, I'll get you._

Just then, Sophie rose up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Roger.

"I'm going to bed," she replied airily. "That way I won't have to look at Malfoy's horribly disfigured face." She grinned maliciously at him. He glowered right back at her, wishing he could do something horrible to her.

Sophie's grin broadened. In her mind, she was giggling with malicious delight.

"You really should put something on you face to make the cuts heal faster, Malfoy," she continued. She picked her bag up and placed it on her shoulder. "But then again, I don't think it would do much of anything. You might want to try a paper bag instead." Then she headed for the Common Room, leaving the others staring at her.

"Damn that girl!" yelled Draco as son as she left, throwing down his knife and fork in anger. "One of these days, I swear I'm going to—"

"Draco, what's going on between you two now?" asked Marcus, leaning his head on his hand, boredom in his voice. It wasn't like this was anything new to neither him nor everyone else.

"Nothing," said Draco. "It's just that she gets me so angry, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Then why do you let her get under your skin?" asked Roger.

Draco remained silent, staring at Roger. He had no idea how to answer that question. He was wondering that himself. Why?

_Who cares why—she just does! _He thought.

"Pansy, what do you think of this?" Roger asked her.

"I think it's stupid," she replied. "And I think Draco's being a brat for letting Sophie get to him the way she does."

Draco said nothing after this comment and moodily stabbed his food with his fork.

_How the hell am I supposed to know why she makes me so angry? SHE JUST DOES, GODDAMMIT! _

* * *

That night, Sophie couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares about being found out and thrown into the merciless hands of Azkaban, with her life slowly slipping away from her. 

Jason and Blaise's ghosts came and tormented her as she sat in her cell, slowly dying. They kept saying that their deaths were her fault—the reason they're dead was because of her. They said they would have their revenge.

Sophie tossed and turned in her sleep—unable to wake from her nighttime torment. She struggled with her imaginary spirits until finally she gasped and sat up in bed, wide-eyed and shaking. A cold sweat dotted her forehead.

She crept out of bed and went to the Common Room, trying to see if she can clear her head. The fire had been extinguished and she sat on her knees on the couch, shivering with fear.

"I don't think I can keep this up," she whispered. "I know I swore to Uncle but…" she beat her fist on the leather arm of the couch. "Oh, _why_ did I make that bloody promise to anyway?" She lay down on the sofa and sighed.

_This whole thing is causing me too much grief. Besides, I can't talk to anyone here_, she thought. _I was foolish to think of going to Dumbledore in the first place._

"How could he help me anyway?" she whispered in the dark. "He knows nothing about me. I can't even talk to Harry, Ron, or—" she stopped when a thought occurred to her.

It wasn't a rather pleasant thought—on the contrary, it was a rather horrible one. One that left her hollow and made her body freeze.

She couldn't talk to _anyone_. Not the teachers, or the other students. Not even her so-called "friends". When she thought about it…she never really had _any_ friends to begin with. Harry, Ron, Hermione and some Slytherins she occasionally talked to, knew nothing about her, other than her name, and she knew nothing about them.

_I'm all alone here_, she thought. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt one roll down the bridge of her nose.

_I truly am alone._

**The end!!!! Of this chapter!!! Finally, right? Jeez about time, me. God, what the hell's wrong with me? (beats self with a baseball bat) Once again, sorry for the wait. It's my fault. Writer's block. Bugger. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this I did. And sorry it's so short. It's only thirteen pages. Not my best. Sorry. But please review anyway. I'll be happy! See you in the next chapter! Once again, feel free to bitch. Just so you all know. **


	14. Test

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own some posters if that counts for anything! Oh, who am I kidding, that doesn't count for shit.

**Note:** Harry, sort of reminds me as a member of the Mafia in this chapter. lol. It was completely unintentional, but it sorta happens…I tried to make him as stubborn as possible. I hope nobody minds.

**Test**

September was drawing to a close and unfortunately for Sophie, she was faced with another transformation yet again, and much like before, it clearly went unnoticed to her friends. They began to notice one again that the color was draining from her complexion and urged her to go to Madame Pomfrey for some medicine, a couple of days before she had to return to the Room of Requirements.

She reprimanded them saying that going to her would do nothing for her and the medicine wouldn't work anyway so why bother.

However, not even remotely convinced, Pansy and Roger had decided to make it a habit to walk with her to her classes, badgering her to go just go and see if the nurse could do anything about it, despite her refusals.

"What if the medicine _does_ work?" asked Pansy. "You never know until you try—and I mean it! You're draining of color everyday!" She had followed her to Potions class on Tuesday, but just before Sophie was about to answer, the warning bell rang and Pansy dashed off, not wanting to be late for her Advanced Astrology class—but not before giving a kiss goodbye to Draco.

Roger had tailed her on Thursday afternoon on her way to Charms, saying that he could probably ask his mother if she cold give her something for her affliction since she practically devoted her life to finding the cure of any illness because she had a secret infatuation with them. Apparently, when he was eight, he found out one day when she managed to get herself sick with the Plague and curing herself with a strange blue substance in a large vile.

"I'm not dying Roger, so don't go telling your mother I need anything from her, I'm perfectly fine," lied Sophie.

"Yeah right, don't give me that bullshit," snapped Roger. "Look at you! You're paler than you were Tuesday!"

"Thanks for your concern Roger, but I have to get to class," she retorted as they reached Professor Flitwick's classroom, and she watched as Roger headed to Divination.

Finally, the day came when Sophie had to make her nighttime journey back to the seventh floor. As usual, she did not go to any of her classes and sat I the empty Slytherin girls' dorm the entire day staring at the ceiling, wishing for nightfall to come quickly.

She sighed and examined the back of her hand out of boredom. She had to admit, that she was quite surprised. It was frighteningly pale, like chalk, and she noticed that if she squinted her eyes in a way she could clearly see her vein running down her hand and arm.

"I must look like an Albino," she said quietly to herself with a grin. "Minus of course the white hair and the red eyes—but the red eyes will come later." She sighed again.

Suddenly the door opened and Sophie scrambled to adjust herself until her entire body was completely blankets with sheets and comforters. She lay still, listening.

"Sophie," said a voice she recognized as Pansy's. She sounded timid.

"Yes, Pansy?" she replied, through her wad of comforters and such. However, it came out a little muffled and she wondered if Pansy could understand her.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," she said.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, I asked Draco to bring you the homework you missed in Potions."

"How did you know I had Potions this morning?"

"I took you schedule out of your bag to see what classes you had today, and asked Draco to get your Potions work," said Pansy. "I hope you don't mind."

"No. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I'll come see you again this evening before dinner. We're all really worried about you and hope you get better soon." She then left the dorm.

When Sophie heard the door _"click"_ close, she threw the covers off her face. The cool air was refreshing against her skin after being under the covers for at least ten minutes.

"They're all worried about me," she said. She thought about what she had first thought—about how she was alone and there was nobody she could trust. She realized now that she just might be wrong. "Maybe it's time I changed my views about them."

* * *

Hermione sat in the loneliest part of the library at break, surrounded by a massive amount of books dedicated to the interbreeding of magical creatures and humans.

"There's absolutely nothing in here that says humans and magical creatures can create half-breeds!" she hissed. "The only thing here is about humans and giants—but I already knew that since Hagrid told us! Dammit!"

"Having trouble Hermione? That's not like you," said a voice in front of her. She looked up and saw Harry sitting across from her examining her books. She had been so absorbed in her research that she must not have noticed him come join her. His tone made it clear to her that he was neither surprised nor happy to see her surrounded by suggestive reading material. Her hypothesis was confirmed when she saw him glare at her and she blinked in return.

"You're not really going through with you little theory that Sophie may be half-vampire are you?" he sneered at her.

She glared at him. "Yes, I am. You don't understand, Harry. I've seen things—and so have you, you just don't want to admit it—" she said.

"I haven't seen anything, Hermione," he snapped.

"Oh yes you have."

"Like what?" he demanded

"Her eyes," she shot at lightening speed. "Remember when you told me that you saw them change color on the train? And then again on the first day of school?"

Harry thought for a moment, but didn't release his glare on Hermione.

_All right,_ he thought, agitated. _I do remember telling her I saw something…but I'm not about to admit it. _

He continued to glower at Hermione, who waited patiently for his response.

"That _red gleam_," he scoffed at her, "must have been a trick of the light. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and gave a frustrated sigh. "Harry, don't do this to me," she muttered and stared him right in the eye. "You _know_ what you saw!"

"I didn't see _anything_!"

Hermione was silent for a moment, thinking of something else that might be able to convince him.

"The orange," she said. "You remember _that_ don't you?"

"No," Harry lied quickly.

"You don't remember when she was sucking the orange dry during break three weeks ago?" said his friend disapprovingly.

"If she was, then I do not recall anything of that sort," replied Harry coolly.

Hermione had lost her temper at this remark. She stood up so fast that she knocked her chair over and she leaned across the table looking Harry dead in the eye.

"You are a stubborn, worthless, git Harry Potter!" she yelled, completely forgetting that they were in the library. "But mark my words—"

"With red ink or blue—or maybe invisible?" he said, cheekily.

Hermione ignored him.

"I will find out what Sophie's hiding," she said, menacingly. "And I assure you, you aren't going to stop me." She then gathered up her things, and abandoning the books and Harry, stormed out of the library. Harry glowered at her as she left.

"Well, well," said a voice from behind him. He turned and found Madame Pince's face smirking at him. "I know who's going to be picking up _these _books," she said with a relish, and motioned with her hand at the mess in front of him. Harry gave an "omg-why-am-I-at-the-wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time?" sigh, and started gathering what Hermione had left behind.

* * *

"All right, you have your Potions, Herbology, and Defense Against The Dark Arts, from the Slytherins that are in your classes," said Pansy. As promised, she came back to check on Sophie and had placed her books for her homework on her bedside table.

"I noticed that you had Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs and Advanced Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws," she continued with a hint of disgust in her voice. She paused as if contemplating something. Then she said in a rush of words, "Looks like you're going to have to ask the teachers what you missed, because I'm not talking to the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws."

From under the mound of sheets, Sophie rolled her eyes. _Of course…Slytherins for the Slytherins. Everyone else can burn in hell,_ she thought

"Do you want anything from the Great Hall? It's dinner time already," said Pansy. "I can probably sneak you something."

"No thanks," said Sophie.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Pansy sighed. "Okay," she said. "Bye." And she left.

Sophie whipped off her covers again, and elevated herself on her knees to look out the window above her four-poster. The sky cast a violet-indigo glow as the final rays of sunlight sand on the horizon and she could see the tiny stars winking at her in the darker regions of the twilight. Then she saw it—the Crescent Moon was faintly visible above the horizon.

She smiled. Only a few more hours now.

* * *

"I haven't seen Sophie around the school today. I wonder how she's doing," said Ron. He, Hermione, and Harry were in the Great Hall eating dinner discussing about nothing in particular, when Ron had brought up the subject of Sophie.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Harry, not looking up from his plate. "She's probably just ill or something."

"The same way she was "_ill_" three weeks ago, and she somehow miraculously made it back like she wasn't at all?" shot Hermione venomously at Harry, also not looking up from her plate.

"She must've gotten _better_ quite quickly then. Isn't it just _amazing_ what Madame Pomfrey can do?" hissed Harry.

"Oh yes, Madame Pomfrey can certainly make anyone feel better. Especially when _they don't go to see her!_"

"You don't know that," spat Harry, now shredding his steak into tiny fragments that could no longer be recognized at anything edible.

Ron looked at the both of them, absolutely confused.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison. Then Harry and Hermione glared at each other as if accusing the other that it was their fault that they had said the word at the same moment.

"I'm going to find out," said Hermione to Harry. "With or without your help."

"You won't find out anything," he snarled. "You can bet your bushy, big-headed brain, you won't."

Hermione glowered at him then said, "Fine. See it your way…_Potter_," and she got up and left the table for Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ron stared at her as she walked away.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron turned his attention to Harry and asked him once more, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you two?"

Harry continued pulverizing his steak after its two seconds of abandonment. "I'm sure," he said, wishing that Ron would leave him alone. He got his wish.

* * *

Everything was deadly quiet as Sophie maneuvered her way of the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory and into the Common Room later that night. She had successfully escaped, and was at the foot of the stairs to the seventh floor when she heard someone coming down them.

She froze. What if she was caught? She searched frantically for a hiding place and luckily she found one. It was a small arch in the wall to her right, just big enough for her so fit in behind a hanging drape. She slunk into it and waited. She parted the curtain and had to stifle a gasp when she saw who it was descending the stairway.

Draco Malfoy came walking down the stairs, looking visibly exhausted. Although there was no light, Sophie could see that there were bags under his eyes, and his hair looked quite disheveled.

_What's he doing here_? Thought Sophie. _He should be in bed. _Then she remembered what Harry had told her.

"…_I sometimes see Malfoy in the Room of Requirements…" _he had said.

Her heart raced. Could he have possibly been there now? And if he had, what was he up to? These thoughts whirled through her head as she heard Malfoy yawn and mutter, "I'll work it out tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll get it fixed soon." Then he stretched and continued to the Slytherin Common Room.

Once he was out of sight, Sophie stepped out of her hiding place and whipped out the Marauder's Map. She said the incantation once again, and dashed to the Room of Requirements once more.

Once in a while, she found one or two Prefects patrolling the halls, but thankfully, she didn't run into them and she made it safely to her destination. She repeated the steps to make the door to her room appear, and wrenched it open and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Hello Uncle," she said the minute she saw her family.

"Hello Sophie," said her clan leader. "Are you ready?"

"More ready than I was a few weeks ago," she replied. She looked around the room and noticed something was missing. "Where are Dimitri, Diana, and Felix?" she asked.

"We'll be joining them later. We're meeting them in Hogsmeade," he told her

"Why?"

Her uncle smiled, showing dazzling white vampire teeth. "You'll see," he said. He pulled the velvet curtain aside for his niece and allowed the moonlight to wash over her. Sophie's eyes shifted towards the pale blue-white sky and watched as it once again turned light pink and then a deeper red until it shown vibrant in the sky.

Again, Sophie felt her heart rate decreasing and she felt her body temperature drop dramatically. She stumbled a bit and felt her uncle catch her and lay her gently on the wooden floor. Her breathing became shallow and she squirmed a bit and then lay still. Her uncle watched over her and stroked the hair out of her face.

When Sophie opened her eyes again, her uncle saw that they were bright red and a smile once again crossed his lips. He picked her up and set her on her feet. He held her steady until she regained her balance.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded. "Right, now off to Hogsmeade. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Sophie. She was curious as to what they were going to do n Deflynton once they arrived. Then she had a second thought—how _were_ they going to get there?

"We're not going to Apparate, if that's what you're thinking," said her uncle, opening the window a crack and answering her unasked question. "Nobody can Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds." He smirked. "You should know that by now."

"I do," said his niece, defensively. "I was just wondering—" but before she could finish her sentence, a cloud of mist came from the window and started to surround her and uncle. It felt pleasant to Sophie, and she allowed herself to embrace it. It felt like her body was dissolving and becoming part of the mist.

She looked at her hands and nearly choked with shock. She couldn't see them. She turned her frightened face towards her uncle.

"Don't be scared," he told her. "It'll be fine. If you want, you can close your eyes. We'll be there shortly."

Not wanting to see any more of her dissolving body, Sophie immediately shut her eyes and clutched her uncle's dark cloak. She felt him laugh and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

* * *

"Finally you're here, we've been waiting forever," said a voice.

"Now really Diana is that necessary? It's Sophie's first time transforming into mist after all. We couldn't have come here in the blink of an eye. Sophie you can open your eyes now, we're here," added her uncle in hushed tones to her.

She did as she was told and discovered that they were on the outskirts of a little village, near the forest. She could see the little chimneys spew smoke from their houses and the tiny lights in the living rooms of their residences.

"I take it we're in Hogsmeade?" she asked no one in particular.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" sneered Diana. Her brother, Dimitri, flicked her ear.

"Just because you're cranky that we had to wait a while, doesn't mean that you can be rude to Sophie," he scolded. Diana glared at him as she rubbed her ear. Felix stared at them, and then turned to Sophie and her uncle.

"So Alucard," he said cheerfully. "You haven't told us why you agreed to meet us here with Sophie."

"I want to see how much Sophie has learned since her first day at Hogwarts," he said to them all. They all looked at their leader and Sophie, with puzzled and questioning looks.

"But Uncle," said Sophie looking at him. "It's only been a month. Don't you think you should have given me more time to learn and demonstrate to you all?"

"I plan to," he replied. "Your next demonstration will be in December, and then three months after that, and so on. Sort of like quarterly exams."

"Oh great," said Sophie, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her family laughed and she grinned along with them. A soft wind blew their way and she stiffened and sniffed the air. She turned her head this way and that trying to pinpoint the scent that she had caught.

"I smell something," she said in hushed tones. She turned her head to the right and stood frozen to the spot, tense and poised as if to run.

"Oh crap," said Diana.

"Shit," said her brother.

"Damn," exclaimed Felix, slapping his forehead.

"It's quite a lovely smell…_delicious_ in fact," whispered Sophie. "It's coming from the town." She whispered excitedly and ran past them all and headed straight for the town eager to satisfy her bloodlust.

"Dimitri, restrain her!" cried her uncle. "Yes, sir!" replied Dimitri and he raced after his cousin who, by now, was halfway towards the town. In about half a second, Dimitri had caught up to Sophie, placed his right arm firmly around her waist, and with his free hand, clamped her mouth shut. He then lifted her off her feet and proceeded to drag her back towards the rest of the clan, while she struggled and clawed at him to free her.

"Alucard," he said as he walked back towards them, panting with the effort of keeping Sophie withheld. "You better hurry up and give that thing to her before she—OUCH!!" He gave a cry of pain and immediately released Sophie, holding his left hand, which was now bleeding.

"You bit me!" he exclaimed, shocked. "Well, you wouldn't let go! So that's what you get!" retorted his cousin. Dimitri looked at his hand, which had healed by now, and then at Sophie.

"Well, I'm sorry, but—"

"All right Dimitri, that's enough, you don't have to apologize," said Alucard, grinning. "Here, Sophie" He handed her a jar of lollipops which she took greedily. "Did Mum tell you to give you these, Uncle?" she asked, smiling and opening the jar and taking out a lollipop.

"Yes. She guessed that you might have run out of your other supply so she asked me to give you these."

Sophie retrieved a lollipop from the jar, ripped off the plastic wrapper around the sweet, and popped it in her mouth. She immediately felt a sense of ease and calm flow through her as her bloodlust ebbed away.

"Feeling better?" asked Dimitri sourly. "You're not going to bite me again are you?" Sophie shook her head, too busy eating the sweet to answer him correctly.

"Right," said Alucard to the rest of them. "Let's get going." He and the others started walking away from town and through the woods.

When Sophie had caught up to her uncle, she shifted the lollipop to the side of her mouth and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Shrieking Shack," answered Felix. "You can't show us what you've learned near the town—too many people will stick their noses out the window if they see flashes of multi-colored light coming from the street. So, the Shack's the best place for you to demonstrate freely without the risk of getting caught."

"Plus it's remote," added Dimitri. "No one ever goes there seeing that the humans in this place are all gullible fools." He looked at the confused expression on Sophie's face and added, "They all think it's haunted because they heard some weird noises coming from it."

"But it was really just a werewolf, howling in agony," exclaimed Diana. "The place has been silent for years, but people still won't go anywhere near it." Sophie nodded, taking in all this new information.

Then she remembered something that was of the utmost importance. "I need to tell you all something," she said. They all stopped dead in their tracks to listen.

"What is it?" asked her uncle, concerned. "No one followed you to the Room of Requirements did they?" At these words, everyone started looking around to see that they weren't being followed.

"No, no, no, it's not that," said Sophie. "But I do think it's something you ought to know. It might prove even more dangerous and risky for all of us." They all remained silent, eager to hear more of what Sophie had to say. She shook her head and said, "Let's keep walking, I'll tell you on the way to the Shrieking Shack."

* * *

"Alright, Sophie, it's been exactly an hour and a half, you have finished your demonstration, and you still have not said anything about this important piece of information that might put you in greater risk for being at Hogwarts," said Felix. They were all in the Shrieking Shack gathered in the single bedroom after Sophie had finished demonstrating what she had learned.

Dimitri and Diana were sitting cross-legged on the bed, while Alucard and Felix were standing near opposite walls with their arms folded watching her.

"Alright, see…it's like this," started Sophie, placing her wand in the pocket of her robes. "As I was coming to meet you all, and was about to go up the stairs, I heard someone coming down. I started to panic and look for a hiding place, which—thank God—I found. Guess who I saw coming down the stairs," she challenged them all.

"The Easter Bunny," said Felix excitedly with a wide grin and pointed at Sophie for emphasis. They all stared at him as if he were five-headed cobra. "What?" he asked innocently. "I thought it was funny."

"We're laughing," the others said dully in unison. "Anyway, Sophie, go on—who did you see?" asked Dimitri, turning to her.

"Whom should I see but the _Spawn of Satan himself Draco Malfoy_!!!" she exclaimed.

"And this worries you…_why_ exactly?" said Diana slowly. "No, no, no—she has a point," said Dimitri, shaking his finger at Diana, but staring at Sophie. "If the Malfoy boy was coming down the stairs, then who knows why he was up there in the first place. And who knows _where _he was."

"Exactly," agreed Alucard. "Do you know why he was up there?" he added.

"Well, I have a theory," said his niece, shrugging. "My friend has this map that shows all of Hogwarts—excluding the Room of Requirements. He says that sometimes he thinks Malfoy might be in there because he never shows up on the map." She paused and looked at them all. They held their breath, waiting. "I think he could have been there tonight," she finally said.

They all stared at her, silent. Sophie could tell that this was definitely not what they wanted to hear, but she had to tell them. She was also worried. Last time she told them something like this, someone died because of it. She wondered if someone would die again this time.

"Hmm," said Alucard, breaking the silence. They all looked at him as he walked slowly towards the center of the room where Sophie was. "This could pose a problem. A very serious problem."

"What should I do?" she asked him. "I don't want anybody else to die because we accidentally made a mountain out of an anthill." She looked at the floor and muttered quietly, "Like Blaise." At those words she heard someone shift on the bed but she didn't look up.

"No, no, no. He won't die," said Alucard, waving off her comment.

"Yet," murmured Dimitri to himself, hoping that no one would hear. Unfortunately Diana did, so she hit his shoulder but said nothing—for which he was thankful.

"Then what am I going to do?" asked Sophie, worried. Her uncle thought for a moment with a finger to his lips. "I have another test for you," he finally said, pointing at her. "And I think it's much better than this one."

"And that is?"

"I want you to get close to the Malfoy boy—to see if your little theory just may be a fact. Every month when you come see us, you will give us information about him and where he goes, is that clear?"

Sophie looked like she was just slapped in the face. He had asked her to do what now?

"Do you agree?" Alucard asked her. "No!" yelled Sophie, but her voice was not the only one that was projected throughout the room. Dimitri had stood up from his spot and was shaking with anger. Sophie, Diana, Alucard and Felix stared at him, confused.

Dimitri, always on alert, had expected this and said to his clan leader, "Alucard, you remember what she said about the boy on the first day of school. She hates him!"

"But she also sent us a letter saying that she's gotten acquainted to him," replied Alucard coolly with a sly grin.

"Yeah, _acquainted—_that does not mean their buddy-buddy. They probably never will be anyway. I don't think Sophie would want to get close to her worst enemy. Would you Sophie?" asked Dimitri, looking at her. She looked at both her uncle and cousin, and then the other who were patiently waiting for her answer.

Dimitri's outburst did surprise her, and he had a point—she _didn't_ want to become friends with her worst enemy…but then her uncle had a point as well. If she did get closer to him to find out where he goes, then she could possibly save herself from being exposed.

She took a breath and said to her uncle, "Well…I _suppose_ I could do it. I mean…I don't really see any _harm_ coming to such a thing. Who knows…I might actually have fun doing it."

Her uncle smiled. "Well then it's settled," he said. "You will become friends with the Malfoy boy and—"

"I don't like it," snorted Dimitri. "I don't like it one bit."

"Well if you want me to be exposed for what I am, and not become head of our clan—like you all intended—and either sent to Azkaban, or _worse_, then I guess I won't do it. Then you'll be glad to know that you single-handedly destroyed our family, just by the paranoid and over-protective little boy that you are," stated Sophie, heatedly.

Dimitri stared at her in awe. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, thought better of it, and closed it again.

"Are you done gawking at me like a goldfish?" asked Sophie, sourly. Her cousin glared at her and said, "Fine. Do whatever you want—but I'm telling you now: when you come back to us next month, I want _details_ of where this kid is going. I want to know _everything_ you two do together. I don't even care if they are explicit. I want details."

"Are you finished?" asked Felix, his voice filled with mock boredom, from the wall behind Dimitri. "Because Sophie needs to get back to school before Scotland Yard is alerted, and I would very much like to go home."

"Yes, I think we're done here," said Alucard. "You understand your job, Sophie?"

"Yes, Uncle," she said, nodding.

"All right then, let's go." Then he and the others followed him out of the Shrieking Shack and into the darkness as the Moon flung its red dye through the trees.

* * *

**OH MY GOD, END OF CHAPTER 14 FINALLY!!! I purposefully left my rantings till the end of the chapter so you all could enjoy the story without having to read my boring-ness. I would like to thank all my reviewers who have to put up with me and my (increasingly late) updates. I believe this is the longest that I have ever waited to update, and I am so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!111oneoneone!!!! Please forgive me!! I'll make it up to all of you, I swear!! **

**I would like to thank Rukayah, Molly, Andrew, Sarah, freaker1605, and my new friend George (for reading all thirteen chapters in one day and telling me about it the next). I hope you all review for this chapter! Again, I am so sorry!!!!111oneoneone!!!! **


	15. Trial and Error

**Ok, here is chapter 15 for your reading pleasure! How long has it been this time? Three weeks? Ah, whatever. On to thank reviewers!!**

**Andrew- **Thank you very much. Again, sorry for the long wait for the previous chapter.

**Molly- **Thanks!

**OrthodoxTeen- **Thank you! Haha. Your comment reminded me of the Ashleys in "Recess." "Ooooh, scandalous!" Hahaha.

**Greywolf25- **Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I didn't come up with the name Alucard. It was already taken…I just "borrowed" it. Haha.

**RIRAITOxRAITO- **I know that name!! Yagami Raito!! (Or in the anime "Lighto") But anyway, thank you for your review sensei!!

**VampiricHippo-** Thank you! HERE IT IS!! I UPDATED IT, HAPPY?!?!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter. It's a sad world.

**Trial and Error**

It was now October the first on Saturday morning and when Sophie woke from her deep sleep—though still quite tired from the night before—there was only one word to describe how she felt when she pulled back the warm comforters from her body. Cold.

She sat on the edge of her bed, shivering for quite some time, her arms tightly around her upper body. _This shouldn't surprise me_, she thought. _It had been getting cold since the end of September. But still I wasn't expecting this._

She yawned widely and covered her mouth. She looked around at the other beds and the bodies of her friends nestled deeply in their warm interior, sleeping soundly. She looked up at the window above her bed. The sun was already up and shining, but she deduced that it was still quite early to be up and out of bed.

She looked at the mound of books on her bedside table that Pansy had been nice enough to get for her yesterday evening. She decided that she would tackle her homework once she had cleansed herself of sleep. She ran a hand through her hair and several knots and thought about the night before.

_Uncle wants me to follow Malfoy_, she thought, gripping the edge of her mattress. _That's going to be hell. But still…if he's been going to the Room of Requirements, then I might be saving my chances at staying here longer and become the new clan Head. _She sighed and clasped her hand around her necklace.

"I'll do everything I can to make you proud, Father," she whispered. After about half an hour of just sitting in her bed, Sophie thought that it was about time to freshen up so she gathered her belongings and went for the shower room.

* * *

After finishing most of the work she had to do, she joined the rest of her peers down in the Great Hall for breakfast an hour later, dressed in a high necked, three-quarter sleeved, white cotton top, blue jeans, and black shoes.

She sat down next to Pansy, who was wearing green fitted, hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers and was pouring herself some pumpkin juice when she noticed that Sophie was sitting beside her.

"Good morning, Sophie," she said. "I see that you're feeling much better today."

"Oh yes, I'm feeling quite well today thank you," she replied as she poured herself some cold cereal and watched Pansy serve herself some pancakes and hash.

"Well that's good," said Roger, coming from the far side from the table and joining them. Apparently, he had heard them talking as he was walking over. "I know I've said this before, but you gave us quite a fright. How come you always seem to get sick at the beginning and end of each month?"

Sophie put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth and chewed slowly, stalling for time to think of a lie that would satisfy him. She looked from Pansy to Roger who watched her eagerly. Coming up with a delude that she was content with and praying that it would get her off the hook, swallowed and said, "When I was little, I always used to get sick at those times. I don't really know why, but from what my mother told me about it, it has something to do with some kind of benign illness from my mother's side of the family. It's really weird…I still don't understand it completely."

"Really?" asked Roger, looking at her skeptically. Sophie nodded, trying not to look like she was lying through her teeth and averted her eyes to her cereal. Roger continued to scrutinize her, but she was saved the trouble of looking at him directly at him with the familiar _whoosh _from above.

The entire hall looked up to find thousands of owls flying overhead going to their masters to deliver their mail from home. Roger and Pansy had both received owls carrying letters from their parents as well as the occasional sweets. Sophie looked up too, waiting. Her letter was delivered to her by a large black Screech Owl with bright yellow eyes carrying her message in its beak.

"Hmph. Well, that's an odd looking owl," said Roger, eyeing the animal. "I think it's pretty. Black like the night sky," replied Pansy, glancing at it. The owl stood in front of Sophie looking at her with its bright yellow eyes. Sophie took the letter, and ripped it open.

_Sophie,_

_Meet me in the dungeons. Make sure nobody is following you._

Dimitri 

Sophie gave a frustrated sigh and crumpled up the letter where it turned to ash. _DOES HE KNOW HOW RISKY THIS IS?! WHAT'S HE PLAYING AT!! _She thought angrily. _When I get my hands on him I'll…argh!_

_She did it again,_ thought Roger gaping at the falling ash from Sophie's hands. _How does she keep doing that? _He tried to catch Pansy's eye to see if she had witnessed anything, but she was reading her letter and seemed not to have noticed.

"Excuse me," said Sophie, her voice brimming with annoyance. She got up and left the table in a rush.

* * *

Once she reached the dungeon, she looked around in the darkness searching for her cousin. Since she could already see clearly in the bleakness, she found him leaning on the wall next to a suit of armor, almost invisible in the gloom. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"You'd better have called me down here for a reason," she snapped at him as she stopped some three feet in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "You know how serious it would be if someone found you here."

"Nobody followed you did they?" he asked her, stepping from wall. He was dressed in Muggle attire with a blood red velvet traveling cloak draped over his left forearm. Of course his Muggle clothes were, or were close to the color black. He had on dark gray jeans, black sneakers, a black long sleeved sweater, and a white collared shirt—the only color that wasn't dark. The collar of the shirt surrounded his neck, and the shirt cuffs covered the cuffs of the sweater.

"No," she replied. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"How's the Malfoy thing going?" he questioned her, ignoring her. He was staring directly in her eyes as Sophie continued to glare at him. So that's why he wanted her to come here. She glowered at him and said, "I haven't seen him this morning."

He remained silent and continued to look at her. Sophie waited for him to say something more. When he didn't say anything, she replied as she turned to leave, "Well if that's all you want—"

"When will you see him?"

She turned to face him. "I don't know…sometime…I guess," she said shrugging. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged a shoulder. They stood without saying anything for a while. After an awkward silence, Sophie said, "Well if that's really all you wanted to know…"

"No," stated Dimitri.

"Then what else _do_ you want Dimitri? I have to get back to the Great Hall," barked Sophie, annoyed with his aloofness. Dimitri remained silent, apparently struggling with words. After about three minutes of his silence, he sighed heavily and eyed Sophie, a sly grin across his face.

"I'll be seeing you soon Sophie," he said to her, strapping his traveling cloak around his neck. His cousin just looked at him as he disappeared in the shadows. Then, with an exasperated sigh, she left the dungeon.

* * *

She made back to the great Hall and found it still full of students eating breakfast. _Good. I must have only been gone for a couple of minutes then,_ she thought. She went over to the Slytherin table where she was greeted by Roger and Pansy asking her where she had gone.

"The lavatory," she lied quickly. She looked around the table, scanning the heads of her classmates and fellow Slytherins—no sign of the arrogant, blond-headed prick.

"Looking for something?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah, I'm wondering where the hell Malfoy is," responded Sophie more to herself than to anybody else.

"Well, you won't find him here," said Pansy matter-of-factly. "Why? What's he doing? Where is he?" questioned Sophie, craning her head this way and that, and shooting her inquiries rapid-fire. Pansy eyed her apprehensively for a while before saying, "Because Draco's in the library doing some last minute homework." She paused. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to ask him something about the Potions homework. See you," replied Sophie, turning and heading towards the library. The others watched her go and then abruptly turned back to chatting animatedly. Pansy on the other hand, continued to stare at Sophie's figure, her eyes narrowed and her hands set firmly on the table, fingers interlaced.

Draco was swamped in books when Sophie caught sight of him in the library. She had to do some searching, but she found him sitting at a table in a remote corner, books on either side of him, his blond head bowed and his quill moving rapidly across a roll of parchment, ink near his right hand. He wore a light blue long-sleeved cotton shirt, jeans, and sneakers and appeared to be working very diligently.

Sophie took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _

She quietly walked over to his work area and stood in front of him. "Hey," she said, cautiously. He looked up, his face blank of expression. Sophie could see that he had dark bags under his eyes, and he looked quite pale and tired.

She smiled at him. He just stared at her blankly for another moment, and then returned to his work. She frowned, annoyed. _You fucking prick! _She thought. She had no choice but to watch him work on his essay.

After ten minutes Malfoy spoke. "Are you still here?" he asked, indifferently. Sophie gripped the back of the chair in front of her, fighting back the urge to smack him again.

"Yes," she managed to say somewhat sweetly.

"Oh."

_Why you little…_thought Sophie. She sighed frustratingly. _I knew this was going to be hell, but jeez! Could he be anymore ignorant at my attempt to make human conversation with him? Or is he too incompetent to do something as simple as that because he's always sucking face with Pansy?_

She cleared her throat. "Um…may I sit down?" she asked. Draco said nothing but continued working. She sat down anyway and continued to watch him.

It was another five minutes before Malfoy spoke to her again. "Why have you come here looking for me? I'm kind of busy if you cannot see that."

Sophie gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and counted to ten. She opened them again and said, "Oh, nothing much—"

"Then leave."

"Listen here you little," said Sophie fiercely, losing her temper. Draco looked at her challengingly. She caught herself just in time and took a breath. She let out a bitter laugh and looked Malfoy in the eye a cold frown on her face.

Draco just stared at her. She sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to fight. I just want to talk to you."

"What about?" asked Draco. "You and I have absolutely nothing in common, we share no particular interests, and there's that one little fact that I just utterly despise your existence."

_Trust me Malfoy, the feeling's mutual, _thought Sophie. "Well," she said cautiously. "Don't you want to start over—?"

"We tried that—needless to say it's not really working out quite well."

"Yeah, I know but…don't you want to try again?"

"No, I'd prefer not to."

Sophie slammed her fist on the table in frustration, knocking over Malfoy's inkbottle. Black ooze spread over the table and onto his parchment that he had been working so hard on.

"Bitch!" yelled Malfoy as he hastily stood up, avoiding the dark liquid dripping from the table. He grabbed his parchment and, taking out his wand, removed the stains of ink and quickly rolled it up and set it safely in his bag. He glared at Sophie. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Well, if you hadn't been so hostile towards me, I wouldn't have lost my temper!" screamed Sophie.

"So it's my fault you can't control your bloody temper?"

"Yes! I told you I was just here to talk, I didn't come to fight! But being you, you just _have_ to turn everything into a ruddy fight now, don't you?" Sophie was on her feet now, glaring at Malfoy.

"Well, considering the circumstances between us, I think I have the right to do that!" Draco retorted, his voice rising.

Sophie was about to scream back when the voice of Madame Pince came from behind a bookshelf. She emerged from behind said bookshelf and glared down at the both of them, the nostrils on her beak-like nose flaring.

"I believe you two are old enough now to know that this is a library! What are you doing screaming at the top of your voices! I will not stand for rowdy children! I will not! If you want to come to the library, you must be quiet and—"

However Sophie never got to hear what Madame Pince thought students must be when they enter the library for she took on last glance at Malfoy, turned on her heel, and left, ignoring Madame Pince's calls of "Get back here you little cretin!" and "How dare you walk away from me when I'm trying to teach you a lesson!"

* * *

"Well that was just a _complete waste of time!_" screeched Sophie. By now she was on her way to the school grounds. Not many students were out, seeing as how it was a lot cooler these days and most of them preferred the warmth of their common rooms by the fire. She walked onto the grounds all the way to the Black Lake and stood by its shores. She could see the ripples of where the giant squid would pass under the water.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked the water. "I can't ask Malfoy directly where he's been off to—that'll look way too suspicious." She sighed and looked at the landscape and listened to the stillness of it. However that stillness was broken by loud, obnoxious laughter accompanied by a loud barking coming from a cabin near the Forbidden Forest. She ignored it.

"Maybe I could try again," she said quietly to the lake. "But how would I do it without him getting suspicious of me?"

_You could try to be a little friendlier towards him,_ she thought. She rolled her eyes. _Define "friendlier." _She let out a sigh of frustration and ran a hand through her hair. The laughter from the cabin continued, and the door flew open, making the noise louder and breaking Sophie's concentration.

"Bye Hagrid. See you tomorrow," said a voice that she recognized as Ron's. She turned to face the cabin and saw him, Hermione, and Harry filing out from it. Too frustrated with her own thoughts, and not wanting to talk to them, she quickly went back into the castle before they had a chance to spot her.

Once inside, she went to find a remote location where she could think in peace. She blew past the, now empty, Great Hall, up the Marble Staircase, down a corridor, up two more flights of stairs, down a hallway, past Peeves the Poltergeist, and found herself in front of the blank wall that was Room of Requirements on the seventh floor.

She paced three times in front of the blank stretch of wall, and, turning on her final way across the space, saw a honey colored door, with a brass handle waiting for her. She wrenched it open and walked in.

It was a study. The room that she had walked into had a roaring fireplace, and two bookshelves on both the rear wall and her far left. An oriental carpet blanketed the floor from wall to wall, and a single large, poofy, squashy, maroon leather armchair was in the center. A tall lamp stood next to it.

"This is perfect," said Sophie, walking around the room and taking everything in, "Now all I need to do is sit my butt in that chair and think about how I'm going to go about this." And without further adieu, she sat Indian-style in the chair, her elbows resting on her thighs, and her head in her hands.

"I could try asking him again sometime after lunch," she mumbled to the carpet. "No, then he might _really_ get suspicious—not to mention a little weirded out. Who asks the same question twice in one day?"

An hour passed as she thought in silence again.

"Manipulation?" she mumbled. "Give him some sherry or some wine to get him to talk?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Like anyone's going to sell a minor wine _or_ sherry."

Two hours passed.

"Seduction?" she paused. "Oh God, the mental images!!" she cried, horrified and plastered her hands to her eyes as if that would make it better. "No, no, no! That would never work! Ever!! Like I'm really going to do that! Ew!!"

She had no idea how much time she had spent in the study. She wanted to leave, but she had vowed to herself that she wasn't going to until she had come up with something useful—and not sickeningly horrible.

At one point she went to one of the bookshelves to see if there was something that she could use. She took down books at random and began sifting through them.

The first book—nothing.

The second book—nothing.

After about looking through five other books, she got so frustrated at finding nothing, she through them all into the fire and watched them burn.

"This is _useless!!_ What else is there to make that pig-headed imp talk?!" she exclaimed, her head in her hands, fingers tangled in her hair. Suddenly, a light bulb went off, as she filled with excitement. Why didn't she think of it before? She lifted her head to look into the fire, a smile on her face.

"Veritaserum! He would never suspect—"

Her excitement vaporized in an instant and she returned her head to her hands, scowling.

"Dumbass! Of course he would suspect that—it's me! He doesn't trust me!" She gasped as another light bulb went off in her head. "Wait, that's it…he doesn't trust me. That's the reason!" She sighed, exhausted. "I need to make him trust me…but how?"

Hence, she spent another God knows how many hours in the study, until she finally came up with something. It was completely lame, she knew, but she was hungry and tired and she wanted to get out of there.

She stepped outside into the seventh floor, and watched as the door with her room disappeared. She would wait until tonight to put her plan into action.

* * *

"There you are, Sophie. Where have you been? Dinner's almost over," said Roger as she came to the table and sat down next to him. She looked around the table. Indeed, everyone had already had their fill of food for the main courses were already taken away and desserts were set in their places.

_Oh great, I was up there the entire day! Fantastic!_ She thought, angrily. Roger was looking at her curiously and she answered rather vaguely, "Oh…I was um…around." She took a cup of chocolate pudding, a spoon and began to eat, wondering how long she had left until it was time to go to the Common Rooms.

_I'll just starve until breakfast tomorrow, _she thought bitterly. She was on her last spoonful of pudding when Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time for them to retire to their respectable Common Rooms. Sophie shoved the last drop of pudding into her mouth, swallowed and left with the other Slytherins.

She somehow managed to be in the back of the crowd. This agitated her, for she wanted to set her plan into motion as quickly as possible, and to do that, she reasoned, was to see if Malfoy actually goes to the Common Room like everyone else, and then leaves while everyone is sleeping.

She was about to jostle her way into the crowd, when she heard someone's voice behind her.

"Are you going back tonight, Draco?" asked someone. Sophie automatically recognized the voice to be Pansy's. Her voice was barely more that a whisper, but Sophie could hear her as if she were standing right next to her. She silently thanked her father for giving her vampire genes and listened to Pansy. She sounded concerned.

"I have to, you know that," answered Draco. His voice was barely audible as well, but Sophie heard him too.

"Is it coming along well then? Will you be finished soon?" asked Pansy, hopefully. Her boyfriend was silent before answering in a heavy tone, "I'm not sure. We'll have to wait—"

"I'm tired of waiting!" hissed Pansy venomously. "You never spend time with me anymore! You're always busy! I'm sick of it!" She paused and added in quieter tone, "I miss you, Draco."

_Oh gag! _Thought Sophie, disgusted. _I don't care how much you miss him, Miss I-can't-live-a-day-without-my-boyfriend; I just want to know where the hell he's going off to every night! Now stop the mushy stuff and spit it out!! _

But at that precise moment, Sophie felt a tingling sensation in her nose. She could hear them talking, but it was becoming increasingly hard to when she was trying to suppress a sneeze.

"I miss you too Pansy," said Draco. "But I have to do this. I can't split myself in two between you and going to—"

"A-CHOO!" Sophie failed. She had sneezed so loudly that passerby stared at her. A few, told her "God bless you," and she thanked those who did. She stood with her hands cupped over her mouth and nose, and looked around. She then glowered and released the hold she had on her face and whispered, "Goddamnit!"

"How long have you been in front of us, Florence?" barked Malfoy. He and Pansy had stopped in their tracks behind her. She turned to face them, trying to look as innocent as she could, and saw that they tried—failingly—not to look nervous.

"A while," she said, casually to Malfoy. "What? Is it a crime to sneeze in front of someone now?" She eyed him accusingly. "It's not like you have anything to hide from anyone, is it, Malfoy?"

Draco and Pansy stared at her. Malfoy glared at her and answered, "No. I don't have anything to hide. Why?" he paused. "Do you?"

Sophie felt a pang in her stomach, but remained unperturbed. "No," she said to him, "I don't."

"Well then, I guess we have nothing to discuss here," he answered. Then he and Pansy left abruptly to the Common Room, leaving Sophie following in their wake, utterly chagrined at her awful timing.

* * *

"OUCH! Dammit!" exclaimed Draco as he worked on the broken cupboard, alone. It was past curfew for the Hogwarts students, and he was in the Room of Requirements trying to fix the stupid thing. His eyes stung with tiredness and not being able to see well; the only light came from his wand resting on top of the cupboard. So far he had only managed to give himself a few cuts on his hands, some splinters, and a rather deep gash on his right palm.

"Great," he muttered bitterly. He licked his bleeding hand of blood, wrapped it haphazardly in some cloth, and continued working.

_Damn cupboard, _he thought, bitterly, _If you weren't an inanimate object, I'd kill you. _

He continued working late into the night. _Come on, Draco, you can do this. You have to. If you don't—_

"Don't think about that, idiot," he told himself, firmly. "Don't even utter that thought. Just shut up and do what you were assigned to do."

He worked endlessly and fervently, deep into the dark hours of the night. He became increasingly tired as the night wore on, and stopped at two in the morning when he couldn't go on any longer due to his fatigue.

"There's always tomorrow," he muttered to the cupboard. He yawned widely, took his wand, and exited the Room of Requirements.

He walked cautiously through the castle back to his dormitory, keeping his eyes peeled for Prefects and Head Boys and Girls. He hid in shadows and darkened archways and behind sleeping suits of armor until he made it unscathed to the Slytherin dormitory.

"_Infusco Pectus,_" he muttered at the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. The painting yawned, and opened his eyes blearily. "What do you think you're doing here at this hour?" he asked, annoyed.

"Let me in," said Draco.

The painting huffed but allowed him entrance and he gladly went inside, ready for some well deserved sleep. He was just coming down the stairs when he heard movement in front of him. He froze and listened, silently taking out his wand from within his jeans pocket.

"Who's there?" he asked, his grip tightening around his wand. His answer came as an ignited wand tip being held by someone he didn't expect to see at this hour of the night. He squinted his eyes to see clearly whom it was that sat in the ebony leather couch. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Sophie sitting on the couch, wearing her pajamas, twiddling her wand in her hand, making the shadows on her face change from sharper to softer.

"What are you doing here so late?" he demanded, glowering at her.

"I could ask you the same question," she answered calmly. "So…" she continued, "…what are you doing here so late, huh? It's way pass curfew and everyone else has gone to sleep." _Just keep pressuring him until he cracks, _she thought. _Just stick to the plan, and everything will fall into place. _

"Answer my question first," spat Draco. Sophie shrugged and answered, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here for a while. You just happened to show up."

Draco tightened his bandaged hand into a fist and regretted it instantly. He felt searing pain shoo through his arm and he hissed in agony.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," he answered harshly. He went down the last couple of steps and turned towards the archway to the boys' dormitory. Sophie sighed.

"Look, Draco. I really don't want to fight with you," she said. "All I really want to do is just—"

"Talk?" asked Draco, icily. "You've been wanting to talk to me for a while today. Well, the last thing I want to do is talk to you. I've been up since dinner trying to fix a—" he stopped. Sophie held her breath, waiting.

"Thing…" he finished, nervously.

"What thing? What were you fixing? Where was this thing?" she shot at him. Draco glared at her in silence, then turned to go to bed ignoring her.

Sophie sat on the couch in silence until she heard the Boys' dormitory shut. Then she presumed to beat her fists on the couch in frustrated anger.

"Dammit!" she whispered. "So close!! I was so close to figuring out what the hell he was doing tonight!" She placed her head in her hand, and stared at the vacant couch in front of her. "Hmm…maybe that was a bit _too_ obvious." She was silent for a while.

"All right then, I guess it's time for plan B," she finally said. "Follow him."

**End of chapter 15!! Once again, I'm sorry that it took so long…I blame the driving school and the writing of my other story Madoka Ame. I won't go into it here, but that's taken a lot of my time too. Again, I'm sorry. The ending of this chapter really got me stuck, so I just completely bullcraped my way through it, so I'm sorry if it completely sucks. But reviews are still appreciated and they keep me motivated to keep writing. So please R&R and you will be loved! Thanks so much!! **


	16. Author's Noteplease read

My dear readers,

I regret to inform you that this story will be on hiatus for some time. I have mega Writers' Block, and quite frankly, I have no idea where the story will be going any time soon. The only thing I do know is that our heroine, Sophie, will be in a bit of a pickle on Mischief Night. You know the story of Mischief Night—all the psychos and weirdos…and demons…come out that night. But that's not going to happen for a while, and I still have to figure out a way she's going to help Harry finally break up with Ginny. And then I'm thinking about this fun-filled chapter that involves the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, and a karaoke machine. I'm open to any ideas on how Harry can break up with Ginny, so if some of you could help, I would _really_ appreciate it.

I hope I didn't dampen your day by giving you this horrible news, but I feel that if I didn't, then you all will be waiting for an update that will never come until, like…two years from now or something. Once again, I'm sorry for doing this to you all, but I feel that you must know. I hope you are all having a great summer anyway. Wish me luck on defeating my Writer's Block! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written as soon as inspiration hits!

Sincerely,

Avafreak45


End file.
